These Struggles of a Light Rain
by Matsuri Hikari
Summary: Hikari Uzumaki, An old Prodigy; Who was believed to have died years ago, never died at all. Now shes back & stronger than ever. When she returns home, she finds herself torn between Good & Evil. Who can you trust when the very people you believe in, betray you? OC ***Full Summary on my Profile.
1. Prologue

Kat: hey every it's me, Hikari Matsuri. In order to avoid confusion, i shall be using the name 'Kat' while doing these little intros x3.

Hikari: ya ya we get it, just get on with it already.

kat: *glares* be quiet you! Anyways, please enjoy the story. And don't forget, reviews are luff and Flames are used to heat up my Curry! =D

**Disclaimer: Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass, for she spent all her money at Anime Expo 2009**_(Kat: It's true! But it was all worth it! xD)_** and cannot afford to pay for any lawsuits against her. **

**Claimer: Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari Ame Uzumaki. **

* * *

**Warning: This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possiblity of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may possibly be due to change in the near future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice. **

**Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari beign a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introducted, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Konoha, "The Village Hidden in the Leaves", One of the main towns in the Fire Nation. Home to many different, skilled and interesting people, Shinobi and non-shinobi alike. Many young and spirited shinobi have come to call this place home, accepting all it has to offer; its ups and downs, hardships, peacefulness, friendships, everything. The town currently being in a wonderful state of peace.

Today many of the younger shinobi, Gennin and Jonin alike, can be found relaxing, or training. But each and everyone of them thinking of what is taking place today, and how it shall change their lives. The departure of one of the village's most loved & well-known Gennin shall be leaving for 2 years to train with one of the legendary Sanin.

Naruto Uzumaki, the prankster who once was hated and shunned throughout the village, now having earned their respect and gratitude, will be leaving the village with the "Toad" Sanin, Jiraya, in a few hours, to continue with his goal of becoming stronger to protect the ones he loves and to one day accomplish his dreams of becoming Hokage.

Each and everyone of his friends, and comrades are wishing for his journey to be a wonderful one, and when he returns, to have become stronger. For they too, shall be working hard to become even stronger then what they are now, and to do their utmost best doing so.

In the center of town; in the old Condominiums/Apartments, sat the very person that shall be most effected by Naruto's departure…

~Uzumaki Household~

On the floor of the small room, a young girl, no…a young woman sat. Scattered all around her were boxes and books of all sorts, as well as bags of clothes and other items set further to the side. Most of the items in the room had been cleaned out, either having been thrown out or packed away already. The only items that had not yet been put away were a couple of picture frames resting on the nightstand by the bed.

~Hikari Ame Uzumaki's POV~

Shifting my legs so that they were tucked under me, leaning slightly to my right, I went back to packing up the rest of my stuff. So much was on my mind at the moment. All sorts of thoughts swirled around in my head, varying from how tried I was, all the way to my brother and him leaving in just a few hours time. It was all so overwhelming, and yet at the same time, it all felt so…right.

I couldn't help myself from letting out a saddened sigh escape my slightly chapped, from the recent mission, cherry blossom lips, as I picked up one of the books lying on the floor next to my feet. After inspecting the title and verifying the contents of the book, I placed it in the correct box. I repeated this process for about 4 other books until I came to find one without any sort of labeling. Sighing, I opened up the book to the first page.

Upon opening the book, I just couldn't stop myself from widening my eyes in slight surprise and letting a smile slip its way onto my face. I started to flip through the next few pages of the book, my smile widening as I did so.

I just couldn't help myself. I gently reached my hand out and brushed it against one of the photos. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about this. This photo album that I had put together, containing pictures of all of my friends and comrades. Pictures from all sorts of things, varying from everyday events, to even some of the missions we had gone on over the past year. I continued to flip through the album, taking in each picture, and remembering all the memories, good & bad.

So much has happened, that its hard to believe its _only_ been a year. I looked at some of the pictures of the Gennin, some now Chunnin, that I have met here. All of them have been wonderful, of course some were a bit rough around the edges when we first met. That thought brought up a small laugh and smile to make their way across my face. All of the new faces I had met, all of the friendships that had been creating from them, all of the bonds that had been made.

_So many new friendships I had made in the past year._

I smiled once more when I came across some pictures of my friends from Sunagakure, The Village Hidden in the Sand.

_Even some old friendships that had been strengthened._

Flipping through a few more pages, I even came across some old pictures from before I returned to Konoha. My smile had turned into a slightly saddened one, as I ran my fingers over some of the pictures of my times in The Village Hidden in the Mist. My thoughts drifted over to the deceased Hunter-nin and our old "sensei", the, also deceased, Missing-nin from the Mist. Though they hadn't been the, not best, but more so, _correct_ company, I still cherished every moment we had spent together.

_In the past year, I had made many new friendships, but I also had lost some as well._

Smiling sadly, I continued to flips through the pages, until I had seen them all. I softly closed the photo album and slowly stood up with the album in my hands. I walked over to a small box that lay on the floor next to my nightstand, and bent down to gently place the photo album inside it, with the rest of my more important, more_ sentimental_, items.

Standing up I closed my eyes and stretched my arms over my head a bit to loosen up my stiffen joints and muscles. Bringing my arms back down, I slowly opened my eyes and let them drift over to my nightstand, or more specifically, the picture frames on top of it.

I just couldn't contain the small laugh that escaped my lips when I saw the picture of Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-nii-san, Sakura-chan, and myself.

I remember that day clearly, we all went out for ramen at _Ichiraku's_. Naruto had been trying to complement Sakura, but had offended her instead, so she had started to playfully hit him, which resulted in him bumping into Kakashi-sensei, who was sitting next to him and just so happened to be eating a mouthful of ramen at the time, and that resulted in the _hot _ramen Kakashi-sensei had been eating to spill all over him. Kakashi-sensei had then decided that for his revenge, that he'd dunk Naruto's face into his own _hot _ramen, and flick some of the noodles into Sakura's hair & face. As for me…well I was laughing my ass off at the scene in the corner seat next to Kakashi-sensei, before deciding that It'd be the perfect opportunity to try and get Kakashi-sensei's mask off, since it'd be hard for him to "defend" himself. It was then at that very moment that Iruka-sensei happened to be walking by, and took the picture of us; Sakura trying to playfully hit Kakashi-sensei whiling laughing, Naruto struggling trying to get out his head out of the ramen which resulted in bits and pieces of the noodles flying everywhere and in all of our hairs, me with my hands on Kakashi-sensei's face trying to pry his mask _and_ hand off, and Kakashi-sensei holding Naruto's head down, avoiding Sakura's punches, and using his free hand to try and hold my hands back, but with all of us moving around his hand ended up groping my chest, instead.

It truly was a wonderful day. I smiled brightly as I put that picture frame into the small box as well. My eyes then shifted over to the last picture frame.

My smile dropped immediately, was replaced with a look of sorrow and sadness. I reached out to grab the picture frame, but stopped short just centimeters away from it. My saddened look increased, before I slowly picked up the frame and traced my fingers over the picture. My fingers hesitating for a moment over _his_ face, before continuing to glide across the rest of the picture.

…_S…Sasuke…_

Indeed it was, the picture was of just the two of us.

We had both been training together in the forest by the lake. We had eventually worn ourselves out and decided to take a break, by sitting on one of the boulders with out feet hanging off the edge, sometimes splashing in the water below slightly. I can't remember exactly what we had been talking about, but I remember that I had teased him about something, and called him _Baka Uchiha_. He then decided that the perfect way to get back at me was to splash me with water, which of course resulted in a water fight. We both were pretty wet, but we didn't care and continued to try and get the other _wetter_, laughing while doing so, yes _laughing_, Sasuke Uchiha is capable of laughing…well, at least he was…Anyways, pretty soon I had begun to slip off the boulder into the lake, and I grabbed Sasuke's ankle to try to stop myself, but _of course_ that didn't work, it never does, and Sasuke had been pulled down with me. When we both were finally able to stop laughing enough to pull ourselves out of the water and back onto the boulder, we were _drenched_. It was at that time that Kakashi-sensei, _oh so conveniently,_ happened to be walking by, I'd bet my life on it that he was _stalking_ us, and took a picture of us. I think it's the only recent picture of Sasuke that catches him smiling _and_ laughing, especially with _me_, the very person who he was always neck-and-neck with.

I smiled sadly at the memory, and soon I could feel the warm wetness of tears coming down my cheeks.

"Sasuke…I…I am going to hold you to your promise…"

Yes…I will make sure he keeps his word….that he shall return to Konoha, to all of us…_to me_…when he becomes strong enough to defeat his older brother, so that we may defeat him…_together_…

Quickly wiping the tears from my eyes, I gently took the picture frame, as well as the one with all of us, as _Team 7_, and placed them both into the box laying at my feet. I turned around to take a quick look at how my room looked.

_Empty._

That's how it looked. Everything now had been put away, and stacked up neatly into boxes in the corner by the door. This is how my room is going to look for the next…_2 years_.

I let out a, not sad, but more so _empty,_ sigh, as that thought ran across my mind. While Naruto's out with Jiraya-sama these next 2 years, everyone thought that I'd be lonely staying by myself, and as much as I hated to admit it, they _were_ right. So it was decided that I'd be staying with Tsunade-nee-sama, and Shizune-nee-chan, in the Hokage's tower, above the academy. It wont be that bad at least…it'll be just like how things were before I came back to Konoha last year. But it still saddens me that the reason I'm staying there is because my brother is leaving.

Another sigh escaped my lips. Jeeze, I've been doing that a lot lately, sighing that is…See there I go again. Man, I'm spending to much time with Shikamaru…

Okay that thought brought out a small laugh from me. With a sad smile on my face I kneeled down to pick up the box at my feet, and walked over to place it with the rest of my belongings.

I turned around once more to take one last look at my room. Letting my eyes scan over the now bare room and walls.

" *Sigh* Well that's everyth-…Eh?"

My eyes stopped as they saw a piece of white sticking out from under the pillow on my bed. Confused as to what it was, I walked over to the side of my bed. I moved my pillow aside, I realized that it was a piece of paper that I saw. I reached down and gently picked the paper and turned it over to the side that had writing on it.

I let out a loud gasp, and my eyes had widened in Shock, Surprise, and realization.

Reading what was written on the piece of paper, I could feel tears falling down my cheeks once more…but this time, they weren't out of sadness…A smile found it's way across my face, as I reread the piece of paper.

"This…This is-…"

A knock on the glass of my balcony doors had interrupted my train of thoughts. Looking over to the right of my bed, I saw Kakashi-sensei perched atop the railing of my balcony. I walked over and opened the door to my balcony and stepped out, and stopped in front of Kakashi-sensei.

"Yo!", Kakashi-sensei said with a smile on his face, before he reached out with one of his hands and gently wiped away my tears.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei….what are you-…?", I stopped short of what I was about to say, as my eyes widened in realization, "Don't tell me-!"

"-It's time…" He finished my sentence with a slight nod and a small smile on his face.

My eyes widened even more in shock, as I quickly turned my head to the Hokage's tower, squinting to see the time on the main clock.

…_3:00pm…_

No way, time passed by so fast. Last I remember it was barely 12pm when i started to clean…3...3pm…Naruto is suppose to leave _at_ 3pm!

I quickly jumped over the railing and landed on my feet on the ground, before I took off running towards the Main Gates.

Hurry…I have to hurry! I can't miss him! I have to at least say goodbye to him before I'm left all alone for the next _2 years_!

I kept on running, passing by many familiar faces.

Soon I could feel and see Kakashi-sensei running along side me. I look at him out of the corner of my eye to see him smiling a reassuring smile.

"Hikari-chan!"

Not slowing down my pace, I looked up at the Hokage's tower, seeing Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Tsunade, and Shizune all smiling and waving down at me.

"Good luck! And Tell Naruto-kun we said bye!"

I smiled up at them, I speeded up my pace. As I was nearing _Ichiraku's_ I saw Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, and Tenten all walking to the ramen stand.

"Ah, Hikari-chan!", the group smiled at me and gave me the thumbs-up, "Don't worry you'll make it! And tell that Knucklehead that we said bye!"

Continuing, I was finally getting close to the gate. I was able to see the top of the gates.

_Only a few more blocks…_

"A-Ame-chan!"

Looking to my right I could see Hinata and Neji standing by the fence. They both were smiling at me, yes even _Neji_.

"G-Good luck! Tell N-Naruto-kun bye!"

Wow, Hinata's getting better at not stuttering.

"Hikari-chan…It's not in your blood to fail…_You_ have the ability to even change the strings of fate, So, Luck's got nothing to do with it!…but…Good luck anyways! And tell your brother not to get killed in the next 2 years!"

I let out a small laugh, from Neji's comment, as I passed by them, and flashed them a smile.

…_.That's right…I won't be alone…_

The gates started to get even closer.

…_These bonds that I've made, these friendships…_

I finally was able to see the entire gates, and in the center, about to walk out, was Naruto & Jiraya-sama.

…_As long as I have them, I _won't_ ever be alone!_

I skidded to a stop with Kakashi-sensei, breathing a bit rugged from the run. I quickly put my hands around my mouth as I sucking a deep breath of fresh air.

"NARUTO! Naruto-nii-san!"

I could see my brother freeze mid-step, before turning around with Jiraya-sama in tow. Their eyes wide in surprise.

"Everyone wanted me to tell you bye!"

A smile crept its way onto his face. But it looked like he was a bit sad.

_He probably thinks that I was forced to come here…that I hate him for leaving…_

"You Better come back even stronger then you are now! I want I challenge next time I see you! And you better not die! Ya 'hear me!"

His face broke out into a huge grin.

"And! Just you watch! When you come back, I'll be totally different person! Because! Because these bonds that we've all made will continue to grow and make us all stronger! So, Don't _you _ever forget them either!…The bond between us…isn't like _anything _anyone's seen before…it's the _strongest _one of them all! So no matter how far apart we are, We'll _always _be right there for each other!"

His grins grew even larger, is that was even possible, before giving me a thumbs-up. Jiraya-sama was smiling at me. I just knew that Kakashi-sensei was looking down at me with pride in his eyes and in his smile.

"I'm going to Keep You To That _Imouto_-chan! And you better _BELIEVE IT_!", Naruto Shouted at me before Jiraya-sama placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and they turned to leave.

Watching their retreating forms, a single tear of happiness slid down my cheek before I wiped it away.

"Hikari-chan. What's that paper in you hand?" Kakashi-sensei turned to me and asked as he pointed down to the very piece of paper that I was reading in my room minutes ago.

Looking down at my hand that held the paper, I slowly held it up in front of me to show Kakashi-sensei.

"This…Is the Letter that started it all…" I said with a big smile on my face.

* * *

_**Dear Naruto and Hinata,**_

_Hey aniki, Hina-chan, it's me. It's been a while since I last wrote to you hasn't it?_

_Well I'm doing great, actually, I'm doing way better than great. Haha._

_I'd ask how you two are, but there's really no point to that, since I'll know soon enough._

_What am I talking about? Well just relax and keep reading haha._

_Four years…It's been nearly 4 years since I left the village to go train on my own. I still can't believe how much time has passed, and how much we've all changed. I can tell just from the pictures and letters you both have sent to me, that so much as happened these past 4 years. Both good and bad. But all these things have made us who we are today, isn't that right? Things really are different now…_

_4 years…that was all it took…I've finally learned all I can from traveling at the level I currently am. It's taken me 4 years to complete my self-decided goal, and now, I've finally become strong enough to return._

_That's right…I'm coming home aniki, Hina-chan. And this time, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon._

_By the time you both receive this letter, it should be 3 days before you both are assigned your new teams, as newly ranked Gennin. I will be arriving on the day of the "assignment" day in the morning. And guess, what? The Hokage's agreed to let me be assigned to one of your guy's teams. That's right, I'll be one of your guy's, and if we're lucky both of you, teammate. Iruka-sensei already knows of the arrangement, so all that you two need to do is meet me at the village gates in the morning before "class" starts._

_Well can't wait to see you both. So until then, Bye and see you in 3 days._

**_Hikari Ame Uzumaki_**


	2. Scroll 1

Kat: Yo! Hikari Matsuri, aka Kat, here! =D i know its been forever since uploaded...Gomen ne! *bows repeatedly*

Hikari: no kidding baka

Kat: Shut up! anyways im really sorry minna! Things have been really shitty since last Nov...i've had to go to court over 40 times since Novemeber, fill out tons of paperwork, stay on top of my grades while shit has been going on, and fill out new citizenship & school papers cause i've had to move out of the country...I'm only 16, im not suppose to deal with this stuff T_T butt yaaaaaa good thing is...i'm now living with my cousin, who is now my legal guardian, in _Japan!_ haha yaaaa...

Hikari: -.- wow they did not want to know all that im sure.

Kat: ...ehehehe yaaa...well know you know! so please bear with me while i still try to Adjust to teh changes in mi life, specially since skewl is soo not easy-_I fail at Kanji!-_ I shall try to update more often, i have everything in a notebook, but i can never find time to type it up anymore.. Anyways! This Chapter was actually split up, it was originally a lot longer, but i was rereading it nd thought that i could cut it off with a good ending, so TaDa! Teh rest shall be posted as the next chapter asap. =D Luff you all!

**Disclaimer: Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass,**** for she cannot afford to pay for any lawsuits against her. **

**Claimer: Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari-Ame Uzumaki. **

* * *

**Warning: This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possiblity of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may possibly be due to change in the near future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice. **

**Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari beign a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introducted, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

Walking. That's what I've been doing for the past 5 days nonstop…

_Okay, I took a couple of short breaks, so what?_ _That still doesn't make me any less tired. _

Walking from Sunagakure[1] all the way to Konohagakure[2] sure is a real pain in ass…

_But it's all worth it…soon I'll be there…soon I'll be _home _again…_

The thought of returning to my home-village and seeing my close friends & brother again for the first time in four years brought a smile to my face, and encouraged me to speed up my pace.

_Just a bit further now…_

After a few more minutes of walking along the dirt path, I was finally able to see the Main Gates leading to Konoha.

_Finally…Jeeze seriously, it's about time all this walking paid off._

As I approached the gates, I saw two young men, probably in their late teens or early twenties[3].

_Hmm…their probably the guards…Why do I get the feeling they won't just let me pass through…_

I sighed before smirking behind my scarf.

_Well either way, this should be interesting…I wonder, if they'd recognize me, or if the Hokage had told them I'd be coming…Oh well, we'll find out soon enough…_

It was just as I thought; the two men had moved to stand in front of me, in doing so, blocking the entrance as well. I stopped in front of them, and looked them over carefully, analyzing them from head to toe, as well as taking the time to memorize their chakra[4] flows, in case I ever ran into them again.

_They're only Chunnin…But Ya' know…their actually pretty good looking up close…_

"Hold it little girl!"

_I take that back…they are soo _not_ cute! …well at least _that_ one isn't…Who the hell is he calling little, exactly! _

My eye twitched at the guard's words before turning my head towards the one on the left, I glared at him.

He was wearing the standard Konoha Chunnin/Jonin uniform. Charcoal black hair, styled spiked up all around.

_Or he's just too lazy to fix it when he gets out of bed in the morning…_

I mentally laughed at the thought.

He had a white bandage-like cloth wrapped around the center of his face, going over top of his nose. It was probably more-so for style, since most shinobi[5] don't cover up their battle-wounds. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black.

When he noticed my glare he stepped back slightly in confusion.

"Hey what's with that look! Oi[6] answer me little g-!"

"_Don't_ call me _little._"

_Hey don't get me wrong, I'm actually pretty tall for my age, just as tall as most _guys _my age. I just don't like it when people think that just because I'm shorter than them, they're better than me, cause most of the time they're not. Believe me; I've had plenty of experience with _those _kinds of people. _

I could see the guy's eye twitching in annoyance.

_Maybe anger…heh, but that's what he gets for calling me short!_

"Why you little…"

My eyes narrowed into a glare once more.

"What's with that attit-!"

"Knock it off Kotetsu." The guy on the right had finally spoken up, interrupting _Kotetsu_, as well as slapping him upside the back of his head.

_Hell ya! I like this guy!_

I smirked at the scene.

"Damn it, Izumo! That hurt!"

I could barely contain my laughter as I watched Kotetsu rub his head where Izumo hit him.

"Excuse him, _Miss_…"

_Miss…Smart move…_

I smirked at the man's use of words, and turned my full attention to him, Izumo, giving him a smile, letting him know that I was listening.

He, like Kotetsu, was wearing the standard uniform. His brown hair mostly all covered up by the navy blue bandana that held the steel plate with the Leaf Village Insignia, his proof of him being an official Shinobi. His eyes were nearly the exact same color as Kotetsu's, only slightly darker.

"But unless you have some sort of identification or permit, we can't let you pass."

"…Permit…Ah! That must have been what Jii-chan[7] sent over with his last letter! Eto[8], Chotto Matte[9]…"

I quickly reach back into the pouch on my left hip, and pulled out a scroll with a fire seal.

_Literally…this thing's got a special seal that will burst into flames if anyone but me, the old man himself, and the messenger hawk that delivered it to me touches it; that the old man had put on for protection, like he's done with all the previous scrolls he's sent me. _

I quickly did the hand sign of the tiger[10] and muttered a quiet "Kai[11]", breaking the seal, before handing it over to Izumo.

"Eto, I believe that should do."

Izumo opened the scroll and reading it out loud:

_Kotetsu and Izumo,_

_If I remember correctly you two are the ones on guard duty at the Main Gates today._

_The girl in front of you is a Shinobi of Konohagakure, which has been on leave from the village as of the past few years, due to matters that are confidential. She has finally returned in order to be present for "assignment" day._

_Please allow her to enter into Konohagakure and do not forget to enter her 'entrance' into the logbooks before she goes on her way to the academy._

_If any problems arise, please contact me immediately._

_Sarutobi_

_The 3rd Hokage_

A picture was included with the letter of myself as proof of my identity.

Both Chunnins looked up from the scroll, and stared at me for a moment.

_What? Is there something on my face, or something? They got their proof, what more do they want?_

"Damn…She's clear."

My eye twitched in annoyance.

_What exactly is _that _suppose to mean! Damn _Kotetsu,_ I don't even know the guy, and he's able to piss me off._

"Kotetsu," Said person turns to look at Izumo.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"What the hell Izu-!"

I giggled slightly.

_Okay, sue me. I just couldn't help myself. The look on Kotetsu's face is just priceless._

Kotetsu turned to look at me, when he heard me _giggle_ at _him_.

"A-ah…Just what do think _you're_ giggling about, eh _little_ girl?"

My eyes returned to their glaring position, "…You really wanna die, don't you…"

"Keh, like you, a _little_ girl, nonetheless, a _Gennin_, would even be able to lay a finger on _me._"

_He did not just go there…_

"**A Shinobi's rank is **_**nothing**_** but a **_**mere title**_**…they mean **_**nothing**_** compared to one's **_**real**_** skill…And you'd do **_**best**_** to **_**remember**_** that."**

I glared venomously at them both in rage.

The two Chunnins stared at me in shock as they let my words process through their minds.

"…_Anyways_, please follow me this way miss." Izumo had finally spoken up, as he turned around and walked through the gates.

Kotetsu and I just stared after him for a moment, before quickly catching up to him. We all stopped in front of the guard post, and waited as Izumo took out the village logbook.

"Well, we need your Full Name and Registration number before we can let you go on your way."

"Ah, yes of course," I smiled at Izumo, glad that I was almost free to go though my tone still had a cold edge to it, "My name is-"

"-Ari! Hikari! _UZUMAKI HIKARI-AME!_" Someone shouted from behind as they quickly made their way towards us.

I tensed up as I heard the _intruder_ shout out _my_ name. Reacting quickly, I reached into the weapons pouch on my right hip, and pulled out a shuriken[12]. I spun on my heel and threw the shuriken at the _intruder_ with incredible speed, that even a Jonin would have trouble dodging.

"You're finally back, Hikari!" Shouted the _intruder_, before his eyes widened as he saw the oncoming shuriken, "Wha-What! A-AH! H-Hikari-chan!"

_Wait…that voice…it can't be…_

I quickly focused chakra to my upper arms, where some of my special chakra stings[13] were located, and quickly sent two of the wires out. The wires wrapped themselves around the shuriken, stopping it in mid-air just centimeters away from the _intruder's_ neck. Holding the wires in place, as they were wrapped around the tips of my fingers, I glared at the _intruder_ for a moment, before speaking up.

"Aniki[14]…? …Is that you…Naruto…?"

A smile made its way across the _intruder's_ face, as he finally regained his composer from the shock of suddenly being attack.

"Ehehe…Yup!"

I stared at the _intruder_, no…my _brother_, for a moment. I then, with the flick of my wrists, sent the wires flying back towards me. I caught the shuriken in between my index and middle finger on my right hand, and placed it back into the pouch on my right, as the wires automatically went back to their rightful place on my arms. I then relaxed my body before glaring at my brother.

"Jeeze, Hikari. What was that for? I thought you were actually trying to kill me for a moment." My brother rubbed the back of his neck with that carefree grin on his face, as he walked towards me.

I twitched before I clenched my fist in front of me and brought it down on my brother's head as he finally stopped in front of me.

"Itai[15]! What was that for Hikari!" Naruto continued to mumble to himself while he rubbed the spot on his head where I hit him.

"Damn it Naruto! That's because I _was_ trying to _kill_ you! Didn't you learn in the academy to _never_ sneak up on a shinobi from behind, if the situation _isn't_ life threatening! You're _lucky_ I recognized you in time, _or else _your head would've been chopped clean off!"

"Eh[16]! Demo[17] you knew I'd be here to meet you!"

"Hai[18] that's true…demo…this is the first time I've been to Konoha in 4 years….Only a very select few knew that I was coming today _and_ not to mention that even less—in the _entire_ _world_—know my full name…I have plenty of…_enemies_…that would have taken this chance to attack, had they somehow found out about my return. It's only natural for me to go on the offensive, given the current circumstances."

"Jeeze Hikari, you need to learn to relax," Naruto gave me a reassuring smile; "You're _home_ now. There's nothing for you worry about while you're here, ne[19]. You're not alone anymore Hikari…"

All I could do was stand there and stare at Naruto, while I let his words process in my mind before my eyes softened.

…_Naruto… you really have grown…Aniki…I hope you can one day forgive me…for leaving _you_ all alone these past 4 years…_

"Arigato[20]…Aniki." I smiled sadly.

Naruto stared at me for a moment before letting his face break out into a grin as he ran his hand through his hair, laughing to himself.

"Haha, no problem…_Imouto[_21]_-chan" _

"You're _only_ 20 minutes older than me, damn it! It's one thing if _I_ call _you_ Aniki_,_ but _don't you_ call _me_ Imouto_!"_ My eye twitched rapidly.

_The guy's smirking! Kuso[_22]_ Naruto…_

"Demo _Imouto_-chan…you're my _little_ sister. Of course I _have_ to call you that."

I glared at my brother's form. "Naruto…Keh, well I'm just thinking about _you_ and what people will say when they hear that I'm your _little_ sister…" I smirked at him when I figured out a way to piss him off.

"Eh? Nani[23]? What are you talking abo-?"

"Since after all, there's a _quite large_ height difference between us…it's not every day that the _little _sisteris _taller_ than her _older __**brother**_." My smirk widened as I saw his eyes widen in realization.

I bent my knees slightly, and extended out my right hand, until I gently touched his forehead with the side of my hand. I then brought my hand up to my own forehead, as I straightened up my posture to stand at a good 149.9cm[24]. I continued to smirk at him as I saw his flustered face. I let out a small snicker as I watched him squirm in shock and annoyance.

"A-ah….eto…" He continued to stumble over his words until he finally settled on glaring on me and letting out his temper, "Argh! Shut up Hikari, I am _not_ little! Damn it!"

"Haha sure you're not"

"Grrr….teme[25]!"

I laugh out a full on laugh at his face.

"I'm just kidding Naruto. But seriously don't call _me_ little _either,_ alright?" I smiled at him as he started to calm down.

"Ya, ya…Alright." He returned my smile full force, laughing slightly.

I looked around the area a bit. Kotetsu and Izumo were standing by the post, looking at the two of us in confusion.

_Oops… I forgot they were there, haha. Oh, well they can wait. Now to find _her_…_

"Hey…where's Hinata? I told her I'd be here today." I looked around a bit more trying to find my best friend.

"Huh? Oh, umm…I haven't seen her at a-"

"A-Ah…H-Hikari-chan…I-I'm right h-he-here…" came a shy voice from my left.

Naruto and I looked over to the voice.

A petite, thin, 12 year-old girl with navy blue hair cut short in the back allowing two longer side bangs to come up to the base of her neck, with her normal bangs reaching just above her eyes. Her pupil-less, pale lavender eyes, which allowed others to immediately know that she was from the elite Hyuuga Clan, were staring nervously at the two of us, with a slight twinkle of joy in them. Her large, baggy pale cream-colored jacket carried the symbol of the Hyuuga clan on it. Her Hitai-ate[26] elegantly wrapped around her neck and hung loosely at her collar bone, just above her jacket. Her baggy, navy blue pants reached just above her ankle. Her standard, navy blue tabi boots[27] completed her wardrobe.

I continued to stare at the girl for a few more moments before a smile slowly crept its way across my face.

_She hasn't changed much at all…_

"Hinata-chan…Ohayo."

Hinata gave me one of her signature shy smiles and bowed her head slightly in return.

I stayed silent for a moment as I looked at the two people in front of me, before slowly reaching up with my index finger and pulled my scarf down slightly away from my face, allowing them to finally see my smile.

"Minna[28]….tadaima[29]." The two stared at me for a moment before giving me a big smile.

"Okaeri[30] Hikari-chan."

"Arigato Hina-chan" Hinata and I giggled slightly, before walking up and giving each other a hug.

_Hey I'm still a 12 year old girl, sue me…_

"Haha, honestly don't be getting all mushy on me Hikari!" Naruto laughed as he rubbed his nose before placing his arms behind his head grinning at us.

I let go of Hinata and walked up to Naruto grinning.

"_Honestly,_ I don't want to hear that coming from someone who almost didn't pass their graduation exam, haha."

"E-eh! How'd-! …B-but!" Naruto stuttered over his words before finally pouting and sticking his nose in the air, "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about!"

I chuckled lightly as I shook my head at him, "Sure you don't, aniki."

He simply grinned at me before giving me a hug, causing us both to laugh.

"Okaeri, imouto" he whispered into my ear, causing my eyes to widen in shock slightly before I slowly wrapped by arms around his back, hugging him back.

"Naruto-nii-san," I slowly pulled away from his embrace and looked at him before turning to face Hinata, "Hinata-chan…" I looked between the two of them and then at the Hokages' Monuments, "Hai….Tadaima Konohagakure!"

_Finally…after everything that's happened these past 5 years…after what happened that night all those years ago…I'm finally back…I'm finally home._

I heard Hinata giggle slightly at my outburst which caused me chuckle myself. Naruto then looked at the two of us and smiled, which cause Hinata to turn red as she blushed.

_Aww, how cute…She really does still have that crush on him. Hmmm…they _would_ look good together. Haha I guess I'll just have to play matchmaker. This should be fun._

"A-ah, et-eto…N-Naru-t-to-kun, Hikari-ch-chan. I-I-it's getting l-late…maybe w-we sh-should start g-going n-now…" Hinata stuttered out, shifting her gaze away from my brother.

Naruto's eyes widened as he let her words sink in, "AH! We're going to be late! It's my first day as a real ninja, I can't be late!"

Hinata and I simply stared at him with a sweat drop. I reached my hand out, trying to calm him down, "Eto…Naruto…I don't think we're going to be-"

I was cut off as Naruto suddenly grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the academy, "Hurry Hikari-chan!"

"-Late…" I sighed at my brother's ignorance.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Hinata smiling at us, giggling slightly, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Come on! Hurry, hu-!" my brother's rants were cut off as someone from behind us shouted at us.

"-Hey! _Little Girl_! You forgot to give us your information! Che damn gennin brat."

I stopped in my tracks, making Naruto stumble as he found that he couldn't move me. I slowly looked over my shoulder at the source of the voice, Kotetsu, and threw him a glare.

"I clearly told you stop calling me that, _baka_" I mumbled the last bit, though judging by Izumo's covered laugh and Kotetsu's glare, I think they might have heard me.

_Oops…oh well haha._

Kotetsu twitched and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Izumo hitting him and speaking to me.

"Sorry about him, _miss_. But he is right; we need your information before you can leave."

Naruto looked at me then at them clearly annoyed from the thought of being late due to them, before grabbing dragging me over to them.

"Well hurry up and get her info!"

I slowly relaxed my glare on Kotetsu and looked at Naruto for a moment before facing the two chunnin once more with a smile, though they clearly couldn't see it behind my scarf.

"My ID is 012198," I paused as Izumo wrote it down in the registry.

"Hey that's an old ID! There's no way a little _new_ gennin like you could have it." Kotetsu said, pointing out my registration number's difference between those that just graduated this year.

"Well it is _baka_. And this is the _last_ time I tell you to stop calling me **little**_!_" I returned to narrowing my eyes on him.

"You damn-" I could see he was really beginning to get worked up over me.

"-Hey! Hey! That's her ID, so just hurry up old man!" Naruto cut in.

I could tell that we all were thinking the same thing…

_Old Man?_

Izumo covered a laugh behind a cough and I smirked at Kotetsu's face.

"Why you-!"

"Hikari." I interrupted him for yelling at my brother.

The two chunnin looked at me for a moment in confusion.

"My Name." I paused for a moment as I let them process my words, "My name is, Hikari. Uzumaki Hikari-Ame."

A breeze passed by, blowing my hair and scarf slightly around.

I reached up to flick some hair from my eyes and spun on my heel walking over to Hinata, who simply stood by watching the scene, before stopping as Naruto ran up past us and up ahead. Before I followed after my brother, I looked over my shoulder to see their shocked faces.

"Oh, and tell the Hokage that I shall meet up with him during lunch break."

I then smiled behind my scarf as Hinata and I began walking after Naruto.

_Well…it looks like not _**everyone**_ forgot about me…_

_

* * *

_

**Kat:** Yosh! So how do you like the 1st official chapter minna? Plz leave me some feedback on how i can improve or even any ideas you might have, i'd be more than happy to consider adding them into the storyline.

**Hikari:** Oi! Forgetting something?

**Kat:** Hmmm? Ah! Translations thats right! okay well imma be putting translations/explenations to any foreign or original terms at the end of each chapter. So plz feel free to check down here after reading the newest chapters for help understnading something. though i'm sure most of you know most the terms here already, it's just a little help for those that don't =D. 'Specially since now that im more used to speaking & writing in Japanese, i'll probably be using it alot more. =3

**Hikari:** Also Translations will only be done once per term, meaning if _Baka-sama _uses the same term in future chapters, it will not be translated again.

**Kat:** *cries* You are so mean to me Ame-chan! *shakes head and smiles* Demo, once again Thank you all for reading! =D

* * *

**Translations:**

1 The Village Hidden In The Sand

2 The Village Hidden In the Leaves

3 Kotetsu & Izumo are younger here than in the anime/manga for a reason. So don't tell that I messed up, because this was intended.

4 Chakra is the elemental type energy that a ninja uses in Jutsus and is the source of the ninja's power. It's energy that is collected from cells in the body.

5 Ninja

6 Hey

7 Very Informal, and sometimes disrespectful, term for Grandfather. In this case, Hikari calls the 3rd Hokage grandpa because of how close they are, even though they aren't really related by blood.

8 Um

9 Wait a minute/Hang on

10 Look it up

11 release

12 star-like blade

13 stings/threads/wires infused with chakra, creating a very powerful and useful weapon(wow didn't see that coming -_-), Hikari has created a type of 'trigger-release' band that she wears on her upper arms, and on her thighs, that contain thread/wire which she infused with chakra which she can release on will.

14 older brother; respectful /formal

15 ow, ouch,

16 Wha

17 But

18 yes

19 right

20 thank you

21 little sister

22 Damn it

23 what

24 4'9

25 jerk

26 forehead protector

27 technically, their two toed socks, but ninjas in the Iga-ryu time would use specially designed tabi boots with a special padding on the bottom for quick movement and stealth

28 everyone

29 I'm home/back

30 welcome [home]


	3. Scroll 2

**Kat: **So Fanfiction has been pissing me off to no end for the past 6+ months. I've tried countless ties to update, but it wont let me. Now it is, and is screwing up the chapter...I'm trying to get this fixed, so please bare with me people. Also, if you read this before the changes are made, understand that when a person's name is centered, it is meant to be their POV. And, flashbacks are in Italic, but so are some thoughts...It shouldn't be too hard to tell the difference once you read it, but still...

**Disclaimer: Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass,**** for she cannot afford to pay for any lawsuits against her. **

**Claimer: Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari-Ame Uzumaki. **

* * *

**Warning: This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possiblity of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may be subject to change in the future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice. **

**Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari beign a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introducted, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

Naruto, Hinata, and I were walking towards the academy, as Hinata and I listened to Naruto tried to talk about everything that's happened since I've been gone.

"And then Iruka-sensei said all these really nice things about me! He even gave me _his_ headband, saying that I passed! Which now makes me an official shinobi!"

I couldn't help but smile at my brother's happiness and could see that Hinata did the same.

_I'm glad that Naruto's so happy. There's no doubt in my mind that the was lonely when I was gone…he letters clearly told me that and more. But…that's obviously never stopped him from trying his hardest, no matter how badly people treated him. Now that he's a shinobi, he can actually make something of himself and show everyone that he's not just a_ monster…

After looking at my brother one more time, I began to look at my surroundings. I honestly don't remember anything about this place, as far as street or shops. The only places I know how to get to are the main gate, the Academy, Hokage's tower, and _there_…..I don't even know how to get home.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" My brother's attention was drawn to me as he was called, "Could you…show me around later? I don't really remember much about the village…"

Naruto grinned at me, "Of course! What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't help out my sister? Haha"

I smiled and thanked him before shifting my gaze away from him; I suddenly halted in my steps gazing at the large building in front of me.

_The Konoha Shinobi Academy…it looks exactly as it did all those years ago. I'm glad. It really does feel good to be home again._

"Oi, Hikari-chan!" I snapped back to reality and looked at my brother, "Are you just going to stand there staring at it, or are you coming in? Haha"

"Ah…" Suddenly there was a light tug on my scarf and as I looked over my shoulder slightly I saw Hinata give me a small, shy, reassuring smile. I let my gaze linger on her for a moment longer before looking at my brother once more, then at the Academy entrance.

"Hai. I'm ready, let's go!" I smiled behind my scarf as the three of us entered the building.

We passed by many classrooms, until we finally came upon the one with 'Iruka-sensei' written on the above nameplate.

_It's been so long since I last step foot in here…I used to dread coming here, only to be stuck with all the older children, until Iruka-sensei finally taught me how to enjoy it….._

Naruto slid the door open, _loudly,_ for us and stepped inside before grinning and giving a thumbs up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage is here! Believe it!"

I couldn't help but sweat drop at his behavior. _If this is how he always is when he simply enters a room, I'm too afraid to even imagine how he acts during a __sneak attack__._

I shook my head slightly and let out a miniscule sigh at my twin's behavior before I straightened myself out, placing a hand on my hip, and let my eyes survey the classroom.

Only a few other Gennin were present—which meant that we were still quite early—most of them appearing quite normal, and from their chakra levels weren't that high either.

_Well they _are_ just rookie Gennin…they have yet to be given the chance to fully utilize and hone their skills. _

Though, a few did stand out from the rest—not exactly due to an enormous amount of chakra or something of the sort—some were familiar. I couldn't quite place a reason as to why, or whom they were, other than the fact that they must have known me prior to my absence…

_My __**death**__…there's no chance that they would even remember me, even if __**that**__ wasn't the case… I never was close to any of them._

I couldn't help but let the shadows cover my face as my thoughts grew bitter…

_I wasn't __**allowed**__ to spend my time with other kids my age—other than a very select few that __**they**__ approved of—it'd be as though I never existed to them…to them, this would be the first time they ever met me, ever __**heard**__ of me. _

My teeth clenched down on my lower lip as these thoughts creep across mind. I could feel _it_ as _it_ slithered its way from the darkest cavity of my mind, feeding off of my current thoughts.

_**They**__** only wanted you to become an outcast…this was all a part of their plans from the beginning…they made you different than them, so that you'd never be able to fit in…made you into a **__**monster**__**...**_

_No…that's not…_

My teeth dug in deeper into my lip as _its_ words rung throughout my mind. My eyes narrowed shut, casting _it_ away to the back of mind.

…

I let out a slow, shallow breath before I opened my eyes again, and resumed inspecting the room and its inhabitants. Some posters hung from the ceiling, or were plastered onto the wall. Most of them went on to describe the way of the Shinobi and some of its rules. After a while, my eyes came to a stop on one of the posters that were stuck to the top in the center of the right wall.

_In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a fire ignites_

_The fire, angered, becomes a spirit_

_The fire's spirit then turns into a blaze_

_And that blaze repels any who would harm the village_

_The fire spreads and becomes light_

_The light of the fire nurtures the heart_

_The fire spreads throughout the village_

_The fire gathers and attains a will_

_The fire's will is strong and spirited_

_And thus the Leaf Village is protected_

_The fire expands to become Kage_

_The Kage illuminates the village_

_The Village Hidden in the Leaves is reborn_

_And again the fire becomes Kage_

Those words were what made up this village's motto…its code of conduct for how things are done.

_The words that I have lived by for years…_

_

* * *

_

_Panting, I inhaled sharply as my muscles screamed in pain from the injuries and burns that covered my entire body. I stood up with sweat and blood cascading down from all over. My clothes were burned; when I got home I'd have to throw them away. I slowly took a step forward before my knees gave out from under me and I came colliding with the ground._

"_Hmm seems you've reached your limit today."_

_I looked up with a glare at the boy that approached me before pursing my lips together into a pout as he kneeled in front of me. _

"_That's not fair! You were just as tired as me, and you were even knocked down and couldn't get up before! How can you…How can you be fine now! We both are official shinobi that graduated the academy, and you're only a few years older than me! So how can you be so much better than me!" _

_The boy laughed at my response before smiling at me. _

"_It's because of the fire."_

"_Huh?" I stared up at him in utter confusion._

"_The fire ignited and has spread throughout me. It's given me the strength to be reborn."_

"…_That's stupid. Fire only destroys and hurts everything it touches!" I exclaimed to the boy, pointing to my wounds, "It can't heal! Much less give life!" I couldn't help but let out the last statement with smugness, feeling smart to know something that __**he**__ didn't._

_He shook his head at me with a chuckle, before putting his hand on my head ruffling my hair around slightly. _

"_In most cases, yes. But this isn't ordinary fire."_

"_HEY!" I smacked his hand away with difficulty due to my exhaustion, and pouted at him once more, before his words registered in my head, "huh?"_

"_This is the fire that fueled this village, this country. It's what lives in every shinobi and civilian alike. Even the Hokage has this fire in him!" He pulled out a scroll with the kanji for Fire on it, before opening it and showing me the contents._

_I fells back onto my butt as I leaned over to see what was written on it. He began to read it aloud to me, his voice proud and filled with admiration, and once he was finished he returned his gaze to me and I returned it. _

"_This is the motto of our village and all the people in it. This is what I live by. These words are burned into my very being, and as long as this village still stands and the people in it, the fire in my heart shall never be put out! I shall fight with my life to protect the fire that lives here—forever—even death can't extinguish my flame, my love, for this village!" He exclaimed these words to me with such pride and honor that I could only stare at him in awe._

"…_Alright!" I exclaimed, as I struggled to get to my feet, "From this day onwards, __**this**__ is my motto, my Nindo[1]__ way! I will live by these words, and put my life on the line for my village! __**I will protect it with everything I have, and my fire will shine brighter than anyone's!" **__I screamed out these words, as I finally stood on my feet and looked straight into the boy's eyes smirking._

_The boy stared at me in shock for a moment before chuckling to himself and stood up as well. _

_Looking down on me he smiled at me and stuck out his fist, covered in his own blood from the fight, to me, "I promise that I shall never stray from this motto, I shall live by these words for eternity!"_

_I stared at him for a moment as his words sunk in, and then I grinned at him sticking out my own bloody fist, "I promise that I shall never stray from this motto, I shall live by these words for eternity!"_

_With that, the two of us bumped out fists together, __**"It's a promise of the soul!"**_

_The boy and I stared at each other smiling, before he smirked, "You know you can never go back on a promise by blood, a promise of the soul, ne Ame-chan?" _

_I giggled and gave him a small smirk of my own, "Funny, I was about to say the same to you —__**HIKARI-CHAN!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

I snapped out of my stupor, and shifted my gaze to Naruto and Hinata who were staring at me.

"Jeeze Hikari, I known school isn't fun but you've only been here for five minutes! Don't zone out yet! Wait until Iruka-sensei gets here then you can do that! Haha" My brother grinned, as Hinata and I sweat dropped at his sense of logic.

"Sorry…" I said before returning my gaze to the poster with narrowed eyes.

_I kept my promise…but you didn't…_

Suddenly my gaze lowered to the person sitting in the seat below the poster. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth in a silent gasp as I took in the familiar form of the boy sitting there.

"That's…"

"Hmm?" Naruto must have noticed that something caught my attention, because he shifted himself to see what I was looking at, "A-Ah! Sasuke! Tch damn teme…You remember him right? He's still as much of a jerk as ever, no! He's more of a jerk now, with that big ego of his!"

Naruto's face had scrunched up in anger and jealous at the boy in front of us, and his hands had balled up into fists as he spoke.

Suddenly his eyes widened before looking at me, "Hikari, don't tell me you've fallen for **him** too!"

I quickly tore my eyes away from Sasuke and looked at him and Hinata. "Ah, no not at all. I don't even know him anymore, so how can I like him?"

"Ah…well that's…all the girls don't care if they know him or not, they all love him the moment they see him!"

I smiled at my brother's obvious jealousy of the attention Sasuke receives.

"Heh, Well I'm not like other girls." I smirked at him.

Hinata giggled at that while Naruto stared at me for a moment before grinning and rubbed his nose, "haha you're right!"

"**Tch, you're loud Baka."**

Our attention—as well as everyone that was in the room—sudden shifted to the owner of the voice—Sasuke. He was looking right at our little group and when Naruto saw that it was Sasuke who made the comment; he clenched his fists in fury and clenched his teeth.

"Oi, Shut the hell up teme! No one cares what you have to say!"

"Baka."

Naruto had gotten even more infuriated at that, and began to advance towards Sasuke, holding out his fist as though he was going to start throwing punches.

_I wouldn't doubt it either…_

I stuck out my hand and grabbed the back of my brother's vest gently but firmly, stopping him in his place.

"It's alright Naruto."

"H-Huh! What are you talking about! Are you taking his side?" My brother looked over his shoulder at me in confusion, and his eyes expressed betrayal.

I let go of his vest, "His opinion isn't important." placing a hand on my hip, I looked up at Sasuke, meeting his eyes, and gave a smirk, even though he couldn't see it, hidden behind my scarf and all. "After all, since no one was talking to him, he chose to listen in on our conversation all on his own free will. No one forced him to listen to it, therefore if he has any complaints he should shove it up his ass since he has no right to comment on anything."

The classroom had gone deathly silent after that, everyone staring at me with different emotions running across their faces. The girls—hatred; the guys—awe; Naruto—glee; Hinata—fear...Sasuke—anger…

_Most likely because she's never heard me use such language. That and she don't want a fight to break out…_

But they all shared one similar emotion—shock. Then suddenly the silence was broken as whispers broke out across the room. So many at once that I was only able to catch brief snippets of some of them.

"OMG who does she think she is!"

"Who is she anyways?"

"Who cares, she actually talked to _the_ Sasuke Uchiha like that!"

"She's got a death wish."

"Suicidal"

"Insane"

"Cool"

"Crazy"

"Bitch"

"She's Hot!"

My eyes widened at that comment and my head shot off in the area where it came from, only to see a group of boys at the front of the classroom huddled up pointing up at me.

_Dear god…_Great_ I haven't been in town for an hour, and I already have fanboys. Aren't I _lucky_…? _

My face had a deadpanned expression on it and I sweat dropped when they noticed me looking at them.

"Shit, she's looking this way!"

"No way!"

"She's so checking me out"

I could feel my eye begin to twitch.

"She doesn't look tasty…right Shikamaru?"

My eyes widened at that comment

_HUH!_

The boy that said it was eating—no inhaling—a bag of chips. He was quite round…

_Fat more like it…no offense meant; it's only the truth._

He wore his headband on top of his head as a bandanna, with two slits for his hair to stick out on each side;

_Though it looks more like underwear for your head…_

He had on a beige shirt with a pale green jacket left open and a white scarf—much like my own only more orderly and not shredded—brown shorts, and bandages wrapped around his lower arms and legs, along with the standard sandals.

He was looking at a taller, thinner boy who worn an expression that showed he did not wish to be here. He had his hair up in a high warrior's tail with the ends spiked out, a green chain mail shirt, a gray and green vest was worn on top of it, with his headband tied to his left forearm's sleeve. He also had on dark down pants that stopped halfway down his calves, with the standard blue sandals.

"You can't _eat_ her Choji. She's not _supposed_ to look tasty." Shikamaru deadpanned at the larger boy, Choji.

"Yeah, you're right."

_I…I have nothing to say to that…_ I thought as my eye continued to twitch at their absurd conversation.

"Hahaha She told you Sasuke!" I heard my brother laughing and taunting the Uchiha boy, and returned my gaze to his silently.

The two of us stared at each other, taking in each other's appearance. I almost snorted at the fact that his fashion sense remained exactly the same. His navy shirt and white shorts were nearly identical to what he wore years ago. Probably the only thing different would be the white armbands he wore. His raven colored hair was shaped much the same, bangs in the front that were long enough to shadow his eyes is desired, and the back….well it was shaped…

_Like a duck's butt…or a chicken's….Hmmm_

His expression though…his dark charcoal gray eyes…they were the only thing that changed over these years…and not for the best either. They were shadowed, dark, concealed, conservative; they were a wall set up to stop anyone from getting in, and anything inside from getting out; they were a shield to the world around him and himself….much like my own were usually. They were narrowed on my own and calculating, analyzing me.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke

When I arrived at the academy, I was the first one there as usual—even on such an important day—and took my usual seat at the end of one of the middle desks, not too close to the front or back where those annoying girls will be able to crowd around me.

Most of the newly made Gennin would be at home or at their friends eagerly going on about how they are now official Shinobi or Kunoichi to each other and their _parents_. Or they would still be in bed after partying all night, celebrating. It's pathetic, truly pathetic. None of them understand how serious this is. Because none of them truly care about being a shinobi, all they care about is how "cool" it is, how much money they will eventually make as they take on high ranked missions, how _others_ view and think of them.

After a while more Gennin had begun to arrive. The usual fangirl or two appearing as well, and after pestering me for a while they gave up and went to go doing their annoying fawning in a corner.

_They're all pathetic. Losers like them only hold others back._

I could distantly hear the student door opening once more, before that annoying idiot's voice rung throughout the classroom.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage is here! Believe it!"

I scoffed at the shear idiotic audacity of that. As if that weakling could ever amount to anything, the mere idea of him becoming Hokage isn't even a dream Even dreams have to have some logic behind them…it's a _hallucination, a mental issue._

None of the other Gennin even paid him any mind, none wanting to waste their time in an idiot such as him. It was nothing new; unfortunately this has been a daily routine since the time we all started at the academy four years ago. Every day that idiot Naruto enters the classroom with a huge racket and that same _idiotic_ quote; the only days that he didn't was when he was out pulling some pathetically lame prank and got dragged in here by Iruka-sensei, and that only resulted in even _more_ noise.

Though, there was something new today with that idiot; he was talking about something utterly pointless, as though he were talking to someone. He doesn't have any friends…so unless he managed to force someone to listen to him drone on about pointless nonsense; he has finally lost what little sanity he had in that tiny brain of his and is talking to nothing but the air around him.

I let out a silent chuckle at that before smirking to myself.

_Truly a pathetic weakling_.

Just as I had gone back to my own thoughts, that loser began raising his voice.

_What now…?_

"Hikari-chan. Hey Hikari-chan. Oiii Hikari-chan!"

I looked finally looked over at that idiot today to find him yelling at some strange girl.

_I've never seen her before…._

The girl had apparently zoned out completely whatever it had been what the boy was saying all this time, which caused me to smirk.

_Only proves my point. Who would want to listen to anything that guy says?_

The girl was staring in this direction; _another fangirl no doubt._ I grew annoyed at that thought, but the very fact that she had been ignoring that loser for _me_ did give me a sense of victory, _not as though I need to prove anything to that loser, _but still it caused my smirk to grow in size.

"HIKARI-CHAN!"

_Hikari-chan…?_

The girl had finally appeared to snap out of her daydream, and turned to face the idiot…the Hyuuga girl was also close by. So it seems that this stranger has some connections…

Tch, whatever. I could honestly care less about either of them. If they hang out with that idiot then obviously they themselves aren't worth anything.

But…that name…I haven't heard it in a long time…

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun! Tadaima!"_

_

* * *

_

My fists clenched at the memory. No…It's pathetic to dwell on it. They're all dead, and the only thing I can do now is get stronger, no matter the cost.

"That's…"

A quiet voice from the entrance spoke up, and suddenly I could feel eyes burning into my back.

That girl no doubt…great now she's going to come over here and try something stupid.

"A-Ah! Sasuke! Tch damn teme…You remember him right? He's still as much of a jerk as ever, no! He's more of a jerk now, with that big ego of his!"

As if you're one to talk loser.

"Hikari, don't tell me you've fallen for **him** too!"

A pause could be heard, and I couldn't help but pity the fool even just a bit. Even idiots must get upset if someone they try way too hard for couldn't care less for them, Heh.

"Ah, no not at all. I don't even know him anymore, so how can I like him?"

Of course….wait hold on. What did she just say…? Seriously? Not that I really care if she's a fan or not, still to say it like that and to the idiot nonetheless.

…_wait did she say __**anymore?**_

"Ah…well that's…all the girls don't care if they know him or not, they all love him the moment they see him!"

The jealousy in the idiot's voice was obvious. Pathetic, it's not like any of those girls are useful anyways; they're only a burden.

"Heh, Well I'm not like other girls." Even I could hear the smirk and cockiness in the girl's voice.

My eyes narrowed at that. You're just another weakling, there's nothing to be cocky about girl.

The Hyuuga girl had let out a quiet giggle at the other's comment in fear of being heard by others, always so afraid of others; she's the most pathetic of them all.

"Haha you're right!"

That's it. I've had enough of those losers. They think they can say whatever and do whatever they want about whomever. If they want to talk about me fine, let's see if they can still be so cheerful once they realize how pathetic they are.

"**Tch, you're loud Baka."**

Their attention had been caught with that comment, and so was everyone else's. All eyes had turned to me, as I stared at the idiot and his group. He had gotten so riled up just by looking at me that he clenched his fists and teeth in fury.

"Oi, Shut the hell up teme! No one cares what you have to say!"

"Baka."

You're the one no one cares about. You know you're not going to win, you never do loser. Just give up and accept the fact that you'll never amount to anything compared to me.

I stared blankly at the loser as his temper flared even more, as he fully let go of his emotions. He had somehow gotten the idea that he actually stood a chance against me, and began to walk up to me, holding out his fist to punch me.

_Which would never even touch me…_

I had prepared myself to put the loser in his place just as the strange girl stuck her hand out and grabbed the back of the loser's bright orange jacket, stopping him in his place. Hn, at least she had some brains, to realize that they don't stand a chance against me.

"It's alright Naruto."

"H-Huh! What are you talking about! Are you taking his side?" The loud mouth shouted, looking at the girl as though she committed the ultimate betrayal.

She had let go of his jacket and just when I thought she'd have backed down, she spoke up.

"His opinion isn't important."

She had taken to placing a hand on her hip and looked up at me, meeting my eyes. The way her face and scarf rose up slightly, I could tell she was smirking at me.

"After all, since no one was talking to him, he chose to listen in on our conversation all on his own free will. No one forced him to listen to it, therefore if he has any complaints he should shove it up his ass since he has no right to comment on anything."

The classroom had gone deathly silent after that. My eyes narrowed in rage. This girl, this nobody weakling had some nerve. Whether it is guts or sheer stupidity, I don't know. Why what this loser said affect me so much, I don't know, but I do know that that comment of hers had infuriated me beyond belief.

The idiot beside her was filled with such stupid happiness at her words. It wasn't long before whispers broke out across the room. Everyone talking at once about what she said, about my reaction, what was going to happen now.

I didn't comprehend anything that was being said, all I could focus on was this girl as I tried to figure her out. She still had her eyes, well the one that wasn't hidden behind her hair, locked with mine into a cocky glare. She was taunting me, waiting for me to reply.

Just as I was about to retort, her attention was drawn to the front of the room.

_What the hell? She thinks she can just ignore me after that?_

I looked out of the corner of my eyes at what was so important to diverge her attention. The only thing that was down there was Nara and his friends—more like idiots that went to him for help with any assignments.

"Shit, she's looking this way!"

"No way!"

"She's so checking me out"

I raised an eyebrow at that and my eye began to gain a minuscule twitch to it. These boys only proved my point about begin pathetic, if they were to become a bunch of fangirl…fanboys… of this new girl. As I got lost in thoughts didn't catch was said between the Nara kid and the fat one, Akimichi Choji or whatever his name was; though I did catch the look of utter confusion and annoyance that passed along the girl's face at the two.

"Hahaha She told you Sasuke!" That idiot's voice echoed throughout the room, above all the others' who were gossiping about the situation.

My eyes, as well as the girl's, returned to her brother for a moment, before the two of us stared the other down. I saw her eyes slowly wander across my form from top to bottom, analyzing me.

_Or she really is just another fangirl and is checking me out, Keh._

I took this chance to do the same to her—_analyze __**not**__ check her out—_and I finally noticed how differently she dressed and looked compared to the rest of the gennin, even myself. She appeared to be wearing to shirts. The under one had long black sleeves, which were pinned down on her forearms with a crimson band of sorts, and from there it flowed out freely to her wrists and covered up something that looked to be a wrist warmer, or bandages. She was sporting gloves, the left one white and the right black. The left one also had slits on the forefinger, appearing to be split in half from the second top joint before a small piece covered the tip of her finger.

My eyes returned to the other top she had on, black as well, with short torn—or burned—sleeves ending just before her shoulder. It hugged her body—and curves, defining them.

_Was she really a 12 year old?_

My eyes slowly lowered to her chest at the thought, and as I was about to divert my eyes, I noticed she had the kanji for Fire on her right breast in crimson; it was encircled by a ring of thin flames, like a seal would normally look like. It went down to her hips.

From there, she had on a long, full-body crimson scarf that was wrapped loosely around her neck, the layers hung down to the top of her chest and covered up to the top of her nose, like a mask. The ends hung off her shoulders flowing down her back, and they were heavily torn and singed, showing that it wasn't brand new, but instead at least a few years old; though regardless of the damages, one could see that it was indeed well taken care of.

Instead of pants, or a skirt like most girls wore—_which is utterly useless in a fight_—she had on black leggings—which looked like it was made of spandex being as skin-tight as it was—that ended around 5cm[2] above her knee. There were those red bands on her thighs too, one on each.

_!_

My eyes widened when they landed on what was on her waist. There laid a crimson—and in much similar condition to the scarf, only even more worn away—bandanna, with the village's steel insignia attached to it on the left, instead of an actual headband. The headband wasn't new like every other gennin's was; it didn't have cracks or rust, but looking closely one could see that it was older, _used_, much like Iruka-sensei or any of the older shinobi in the village.

_I-impossible…that's…No, it's normal for people to wear their headbands elsewhere besides their foreheads. It doesn't mean anything…still that looks just like…_

_

* * *

_

"_But it's so heavy! It's annoying to wear it around my head!"_

"_Stop whining! You're such a girl! At least you __**have**__ a headband already!"_

"_Grrr~! Shut up stupid __**boy**__! It's because you think like that, that you still haven't graduated!"_

"_What did you say! Little girl-!"_

"_**Is it really too heavy, Ame-chan?"**_

"_A-Ah…..Hai…."_

"_**Hmmmm…"**_

"_Don't tell me you're taking her side!"_

_Laughter rang throughout the household; much like it always did when we all were together…when __**he**__ was around…_

**_0o0o0o0Next Day0o0o0o0 _**

"_I could help you train!"_

"_I don't need help from some __**little girl**__!"_

"_Don't call me that jerk!"_

_Her annoyance at being called that was so common, an everyday occurrence; childhood banter between the two of us such as this was too...I never thought that I would miss it._

"_**Don't be so mean Sasuke-kun. Ame-chan's only trying to help you, since I can't."**_

_Her smile would brighten at the sight of him, even the mere sound of his voice brought out glee; even from me. _

"_**I have something for you, Ame-chan."**_

_In his hand, was a large red bandanna with the plate from the village headband attached to it. _

"_**They didn't have blue, so I took the next best thing."**_

_Her face was shinning with joy; I thought it might actually burst from it all. She took it in her tiny hands and looked at in awe, as though it contained the elixir of life itself._

"_I love it!"_

_That was all she said before she quickly tied it to her waist, the ends hanging down her right hip because of how big it was on her at the time. _

"_**It wasn't just me though. It was Sasuke-kun's idea; I only followed what he said."**_

_I remember pouting. Turning my head to the side with my cheeks tinted pink, as she turned her big innocent eyes at me in awe and confusion._

"_E-eh…Sasuke-kun…? D-demo...he hates me…"_

"_Tch, d-don't think much of it! It was just so that I wouldn't have to hear you complain anymore, little girl!"_

_She stared at me with those eyes before smiling brightly at me, the first time she ever did so since her arrival here._

"_Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"_

_I remember my face going from a pink tint to a full out red one. _

"_S-Shut up, little girl!" _

"_Don't call me that!"_

_The two of us going into our usual fits, but my eyes caught sight of her hand, which lay on the red bandanna on her waist throughout the argument…_

…_Now I truly wonder if the store ran out of blue…or if the red…was chosen as a way to foreshadow what was to come…how that red bandanna would come to be stained with blood of the same color…_

_**His**__ laughter rang throughout the household at us…_

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

_

* * *

_

My eyes narrowed at the bandanna _this_ girl wore, angry that it bore such a resemblance to _hers_; that it made me remember. I quickly averted my eyes to the rest of her clothing, after casting one last glare at the thing, and noticed that her shuriken holster was on her left thigh.

_Meaning she's left handed. _

I mentally made a note to remember that information in case it was needed in the future.

Her footwear was different from the usual shinobi as well. Instead of the normal tabi sandals, she had on closed-toe black boots that went up to just under her knee. The sole of the boots were thick, possibly 2.5cm, maybe more.

Sticking out from over shoulder, I could see the hilt of a sword. That was what most likely set her apart from the others in the room. I couldn't get a good view of it since she was facing me though.

My eyes trailed to her facial features once more. Her black hair was long, reaching past her waist. Two long side bangs rested over her shoulders and on her chest, and she had her facial bangs flowing to the right where it went down to her chin, covering up her eye.

Her visible eye was narrowed on my own. They were a cerulean blue, but if I were to compare them to anything, it would be _ice_. That was what they were; ice…cold…a wall. Most people were open books in their actions, and if not, then their eyes told it all. This girl's didn't however, other than a warning…saying to _stay away_.

_Even if __**she**__ wasn't dead, there's no way that __**this girl **__could be her. Those eyes are nothing like __**hers.**_

I sent one last glare at her and mutter "Hn" before breaking from her gaze and turned to the front once more.

_People like her only hold you back…_

_

* * *

_

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

My gaze lingered on his form even after he turned away. My head was swarming with thoughts. I understood exactly what he must have felt, what he _is_ feeling. I understand how it changes you, but it seems that he doesn't understand how to live with it. I know my place. I know that no matter how much I prefer to be alone, how I prefer not to get attached because people might hold you back…I know that in order to survive; I need bonds, if only some…no matter how much I detest it at times. Without them, I would fall into _**that**_…and everything would be for nothing.

"H-Hikari-chan…"

I finally removed my lingering gaze to the owner of the soft voice. Hinata stood there fumbling with her fingers; I could see that everything that has happened so far has made her even more nervous that she would normally be.

"Hai, Hinata-chan?"

"D-Do Y-Y-You W-want to s-sit with m-me?" She offered looking down, afraid that I would reject her.

I stared at her in silence for a moment before moving my scarf down slightly to let her see a small smile.

"Of course, _Hina-chan_."

At the use of the old nickname, and general response, her face shot up brightly, before tossing me a shy smile with a blush adorning her face.

I looked towards my brother who had gone off in his own world, muttering about how Sasuke learned his place and what not. I sweat dropped at his behavior, trying to decide if it was okay to interrupt him.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan and I are going to find a seat now." I informed him, and when I saw that he snapped out of his thoughts I continued, "You joining us?"

"Hmmm….No I'm going to go wait for Sakura-chan!" He grinned brightly as he mentioned this girl's name.

I frowned slightly behind my scarf, trying to place a face to the name. The only thing I could remember was from letters; where my brother would mention her name every now and then. If I recall correctly, then he mentioned she was a fangirl of Sasuke's…Why was he going on as though he was infatuated with her, if he knew she liked his self-proclaimed rival?

"You sure….?"

"Yup! Just, wait for me afterwards, so we can get lunch together! You need to go to the Hokage for something too, right? I'll take you!" He exclaimed while flashing a smile at me.

_I'm surprised he remembered._

"All right; then we'll be up here okay?" I pointed to the row next to us, where Hinata had already seated herself.

"Ok! See ya!"

With that, Naruto went off to the same row Sasuke was seated in and sat at the first seat.

_Well…at least he's smart enough to know this Sakura girl will most likely try to sit next to Sasuke._ I thought with a deadpanned expression and a sweat drop.

When he sat down, I walked over to the seat next to Hinata and sat down myself. I looked at her face and saw that she had a crestfallen expression on. So she still has a crush on my brother, eh? I looked at my brother for a moment before deciding to start a conversation with Hinata to get her mood up.

"Has anything really interesting happened since I've been gone?"

She looked up at me in surprise for a moment before a look of thought crossed her face.

"N-not that I-I know of…"

"Hmmm…well how's Hanabi-chan doing? Last I saw her she was only 3; no doubt she's grown up by now."

The moment the name of her sister left my lips, Hinata has tensed up slightly and began to twiddle her thumbs.

"A-Ah….She's doing f-fine…O-Otou-sama[3] is t-t-training her…p-personally; s-since she's n-not in the a-acade-emy yet…"

"Really? Well that's Hiashi-san for you. I remember he did the same for you before right?"

"….Yes…"

Her eyes and voice took on a melancholy tone, and I realized that I wasn't really helping. While I was thinking of what to say to her she spoke up.

"Ne, H-Hikari-chan…" Hinata looked up at me with a shy blush on her face, "A-Are you happy? To be b-back th-that is…"

My gaze lingered on her for a moment before shifting to the front of the room.

"…Of course. It's…different that's for sure. It'll take time to get used to being here and how to act, but I'll get there _eventually_…"

I could feel her stare on me more so than I could see it, and just as she opened her mouth to reply the student door slid open loudly. We both looked over at the door and I saw two girls standing in the doorway with their arms spread out in the other's face.

"I'm First!" They both chorused while glaring at the other.

Suddenly they both leaned over panting in exhaustion. The blond girl looked up at the pink one smirking.

"I win again, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura…so the pink haired girl is the one Naruto always goes on about…She doesn't look like anything special.

Her long pink hair was held back with her Hitai-ate being used as a hair band. With her long _pink_ dress going up to her waist, and two slits on the sides for _some_ ease of movement. Black leggings were underneath to cover up where the slits were at.

_She's just as noticeable as Naruto…with her style of __**camouflage**__ she's bound to stand out in a fight._

"Give it up! I had to look back to see you! My two was a centimeter ahead."

"Have you always been this delusional?"

"You're the delusional one, Ino-chan!"

Ino, overall by appearance, was a better Kunoichi that Sakura. Her long, blond hair was tried back into a large ponytail that went down to her waist. Her general outfit was more agile that Sakura's too. It was split into two, a loose fitting purple top with a layered neck over bandages that wrapped around her chest and torso, which would help in battle to keep her bones from moving too much. Her skirt was cut on the sides to the very top of her waist line, only being held together by the waistband, was placed over another set of bandages that wrapped around her thighs. Her Headband was tied to her waist and she also wore similar—exact—armbands like Sasuke.

I noticed that no one in the class paid any attention to the two, just as they did when Naruto came in, regardless of the commotion they were making. I leaned over to Hinata before I quietly spoke to her with a deadpanned expression and tone.

"Is _this_ normal?"

Hinata smiled at that and giggled slightly, which I took as a yes.

_If anyone acted like this when I was in the academy, then we'd have gotten our asses kicked by the sensei, __**literally**__._

The two girls glared at one another in fury before Sakura suddenly looked over to the front of the classroom. Following her gaze I spotted her looking at the row my brother and Sasuke were in. My Brother was looking up at her with a blush and a ridiculous expression adorning his face.

Looking back at Sakura, I saw her smile before she began to run down to them.

"Hey, whoa! Where you going!" Ino exclaimed as the pinky haired Kunoichi ran past her.

"Hey, Sakura! What's up?"

I heard my brother's voice and turned to see Pinky rudely pushing my brother out of his own seat while shouting for him to get lost. My eyes narrowed as my brother's form crashed to the ground.

_She has some nerve._

But if Naruto couldn't prevent her from doing that or even steady himself, I worry about his skills.

"Good Morning, Sasuke-kun."

The girl bad her back to me now so I couldn't see her face, but I was able to see the annoyed look Sasuke cast her.

The blond girl finally realized that the other was talking to Sasuke—who I can assume she had a crush on—and began to walk down to her.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Back off, Forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"

_Forehead…? Was that supposed to be an insult?_

Sakura had gotten upset at that and decided that since she self-proclaimed herself being first in the classroom, she had the right to sit next to the Uchiha boy. This caused the blond to get upset as well and retort that she was first. I couldn't do anything but stare at them with a sweat drop. Of course, these eventually lead to other girls—who were here a long time ago and had plenty of chances to do so before—wanting to sit next to him. As the girls argued, the boy they were fighting over sent them one last annoyed glance and returned to staring at his desk. I simply deadpanned and pointed, and before I could even ask, Hinata nodded her head smiling answering my obvious question if _this_ was considered _normal_ too…

The noise they were making was bringing on a headache, since I wasn't used to such loud areas. I suddenly stood up, catching Hinata by surprise, and walked out of the row.

"Hey, Hina-chan, I'm going to go get some air."

With that I walked out of the room silently. Just as I closed the door and let out a sigh, I heard footsteps approaching from the hallway near the teacher's door. Looking up I turned my head in that direction to see a familiar figure approaching.

Sporting the standard tactical uniform for high ranking shinobi, just as the guards had, and a warrior's tail filled with brown hair, he approached with his head bend over looking at a clipboard in his hands.

When he looked up and saw me he paused in his steps, I saw the scar that ran along his face and across his nose, and I recognized him immediately.

"Iruka-sensei…"

He looked at me with confusion for a while, not recognizing me most likely.

"Who…" His eyes widened immensely before a sense of recognition passed through them, "Impossible. Hikari? Hikari-chan is that you!"

I pulled my scarf down to allow him to see my smile, and giving him full view of the scar that ran down my left cheek to my chin.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei."

Right after I said that the said man came towards me and engulfed me in a hug. My eyes widened and I tensed up immediately at the contact. He spoke of how good it was to see me again, and that I was safe. My body was frozen in shock from the contact still and I had to remind myself that he wasn't an enemy, so as to not reach into my pouch and attack as my instincts told me to. He must have noticed my tense nature and slowly let go of me, taking a few steps away from me. He took one look at me, taking in how my arms were still flat against my sides and took a few more steps back until I finally relaxed again.

"You really have changed haven't you Hikari-chan?"

"Gomen…It's a force of habit. Give me a few days and I'll be good as new." I gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. I can't even begin to imagine what you've gone through…When the Hokage told me that you were coming…that you were alive…I was shocked. I was so happy to hear it, but just the thought of what you had to go through these four years—"

"Yes, and I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to cause you any trouble by coming here today but the Hokage insisted." I pulled my scar back up and bowed low to him. "Gomen nasai, Iruka-sensei."

I could feel his eyes on me before suddenly a hand was placed on my head. I tensed up before forcing my body to relax and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me.

"I'm just glad that you're here, Hikari-chan."

Looking up at him for a moment in silence I smiled and righted myself.

"As am I."

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

"A-Ah…Iruka-sensei…?" He looked at me waiting for me to continue, "About the teams…"

He stared at me for a moment before he grinned.

"That's a secret Hikari-chan. You'll have to wait just like the others." He held up the clipboard in his hands as he said this.

"Ah, okay…I had thought that they were already assigned that's all. Sorry for the disturbance."

He laughed at that comment.

"Wow, you really have changed! You used to be so rude!"

I deadpanned.

"Jeeze, thanks sensei."

He looked at me chuckling, "No, not like that. Just you were never so polite. You weren't overly loud either but still; this personality is a total opposite of how I remember you."

"I guess you're right—"

Yelling arose from inside the classroom, more so than before, interrupting me. We both turned to look through the window on the door into the classroom. At first all that could be seen was the swarm of fangirls, but upon closer inspection we could see Naruto standing atop the desk in front of Sasuke, having a glaring competition with him.

"Naruto-kun, stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!"

I recognized the voice as Sakura's. I could hear Iruka sigh besides me and before I could ask him anything, an overexcited boy sitting in the desk below Naruto's leaned back and accidentally him on the back with his elbow. Caught by surprise, Naruto completely lost his balance and ended up falling onto Sasuke, with their lips locked into a kiss.

My eyes grew wide at the sight before I turned toward Iruka pointing at the scene.

"Is…this _normal_ too?" I was genuinely confused, after having been told that the behavior earlier was normal, I wasn't sure if this was too.

Iruka looked about ready to kill the boys and had a hand covering his face out of embarrassment. He shook his head at me, sighing at their behavior.

I could hear all the way out here that the boys were murmuring things along the lines of poison, and death. I sweat dropped at that.

_Well…at least neither of them __**enjoyed**__ it…_

The fangirls of Sasuke were far from pleased; even from behind I was able to tell that. I heard the sound of knuckles being cracked and caught sight of my brother's look of horror. Putting two and two together, I quickly teleported myself in the midst of the group just as Naruto had gotten hit. I grabbed him by his jacket and jumped near the desk where Hinata was seated, with my brother in tow. Landing in a crouch I slowly let go of my brother's jacket, as the girls and everyone else in the room was confused of his disappearance.

Finally, one of the girls noticed me still crouch on the floor next to Naruto. They began to spout a bunch of nonsense out at me, throwing insults here and there. And of course, one of the fangirls had to mention what happened earlier.

"Hey! You're the girl that insulted Sasuke-kun!"

My eye twitched as a chorus of '_what' _and '_no way'' _s erupted at that comment.

"Let's teach her a lesson!"

My eyes narrowed and I glanced at them out of the corner of my left eye just as the girls ran towards me, throwing punches. Right as a fist was coming up near my ear; I turned and ducked, the punch grazing the air millimeters away from the top of my hair, moving towards the back of the loud group at high speeds. I moved left to right, ducking every now and then, not touching a single one of them, nor letting any of them touch me. Only a few seconds after the first attack, I could see the last girl, Sakura, just as she was drawing a Kunai out of her pouch. When she had her arm extended up above her head and was about to throw it, I appeared behind her, grabbing hold of her wrist tightly.

She gasped loudly and froze, causing everyone else to turn towards us. Their eyes widened when they saw me, much less the position that I had the pink haired girl in. Before they could blink, I had twisted Sakura's arm and had her pointing the kunai at her own neck. Sweat had begun to form and rolls down her face and the other girls as well.

"Don't draw your weapon, unless you're prepared to _die_."

With that, taking her kunai I let the shaking girl go, turning her to face me, and threw it at her feet as she stood paralyzed. I began to walk past her and just as we were shoulder to shoulder, I spoke up.

"Also, it's considered an act of _treason_ to attack a _**comrade**_."

With that I walked past all the girls up to my brother.

"Oi, Naruto."

My brother looked up at me and grinned, "Haha, thanks Hi—"

Before he could finish, my foot met his face pushing his head against the desk next to him.

"It hasn't even been _half a day_ since I arrived in the village, and you're already causing me trouble. Baka."

Removing my foot, Naruto began to fall to his side, a large footprint on face and his eyes rolled back showing only the white of the sclera muttering "H-Hai…" before finally falling over.

I walked up to the desk where I previously sat and took a seat, holding my hand up to pinch my nose; ignoring all of the shocked and scared looks the gennin were giving me.

"Soo noisy…" My headache was returning.

Iruka-sensei chose that moment to enter.

* * *

Sandaime[4] Hokage

All of the Jonin and Chunnin that were being assigned gennin teams were present before me in the meeting room. We had been discussing the new gennin and viewing their behaviors through the glass ball that lay on the desk before me. While having spoken about the Uchiha survivor, Uzumaki Naruto had appeared before him and as usual caused quite a scene. The shinobi present in the room were appalled at his behavior and I could practically seem praying that they were not his sensei.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

I looked up at the silver haired Jonin to my right as he spoke to himself. Suddenly, Hagane Kotetsu, one the only 2 chunnin present, spoke up pointing the glass ball.

"Ah! That's—!"

We all returned our attention to the ball to see a girl with black hair appearing before Naruto and pulling him to safety from the love struck gennin.

"Do you know her, Kotetsu-san?" the only female of the gathered group spoke up.

"She's the brat from this morning!"

"Did something happen at the gates?" Sarutobi Azuma, my son, had spoken up in confusion and concern.

"No, just when she arrived today, she corrected Kotetsu's behavior and now his pride is hurt. Nothing more." Kotetsu's partner, Kamizuki Izumo answered everyone.

All of the Jonin turned to look at him in confusion.

"You mean she just came to the village? What's she doing at the gennin meeting?"

"She's grown up quite a bit, it appears." I finally spoke on the topic of the mystery girl.

"Hokage-sama, who is that girl?"

I shifted my gaze to the silver haired Jonin that had commented earlier on Naruto. Before I could reply our attention was brought back to the ball as yells broke out. It appeared as though the girls weren't happy about someone interrupting their attack on Naruto and was about to attack the newcomer. I briefly heard Kotetsu say under his breath how she was finally getting put in her place, before the girl's figure practically disappeared from sight. I looked up at the shinobi in the room as they watched in shock as the girl skillfully dodged all attacks of the girls without even touching them. When she appeared behind another girl that was planning on attacking with a kunai and put her in a situation that would have been her death had it been on the field, she spoke up, talking about how had the other girl acted like she did in a real fight then she would be dead for drawing her blade.

I chuckled as she then assaulted the very person she saved for having caused her problems, before continuing on to her seat, completely oblivious to the looks she was receiving.

"Looks like she turned out okay after all."

The people in the room all looked up at me with looks of pure confusion.

"Hokage-sama—"

"That girl is…going to be a wonderful student to whichever team she is place into, Kakashi-san."

With that I looked at the silver haired Jonin in his visible eye, smiling.

"Hai…Hokage-sama" Hatake Kakashi replied, looking once more at the figure in the glass.

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

"As of today you are all ninjas." Iruka stood at the center of the classroom looking at us all with proud eyes. "To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships."

_You have no idea…_

I was staring at him as I tried to ignore the pulsing pain from my head.

"But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult."

I almost scoffed at that. As if any of these people here really understood that. Most of them were zoning out already, I had noticed a while ago.

"As of now, you are only gennin; the lowest level ninjas."

My eyes narrowed at that. Like I need to be reminded…

_I've had to suffer with that title for four years…constantly being looked down upon due to a mere __**title**_.

"All the gennin will be grouped into three-man cells. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin or chunnin, an elite ninja."

At this, everyone's attention was grasped. Any who were sleeping or zoning off were now paying close attention as they realized what was just said.

_You're kidding right? They didn't know? That was the first thing that was told to us after passing the graduation exam before._

From the other side of the room I heard those girls, Sakura and Ino, as they talked to each other about who would be with Sasuke. I sweat dropped at that. I truly pity whoever gets teamed up with either of them; the only thing they'll be thinking about is Uchiha.

"That _bitch_ better not be teamed up with him." They both muttered to themselves before glancing in my direction.

My eye twitched, as I realized they had just called me a bitch. To piss them off, and to cool my temper, I gave them a thumbs up and raised my eyebrow, mocking them. Their faces wore the exact expression of fury but before they could do anything, Iruka began to speak again.

"Also, due to certain circumstances," Iruka glanced up at me for a moment, "there is an uneven amount of students; therefore there will be one team with four members."

The students looked at each other in confusion at this.

"We want each team to have a balance of strengths and abilities; so that's how we set them up." He smiled up at us all before holding his clipboard up to his face, "I will now announce the teams."

Friends were happy when their names were called together, girls were disappointed when they were called with Sasuke, and some didn't care who they ended up with.

"….Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto."

My eyes quickly shifted to my brother's bored form, wondering who shall be in his team.

"Haruno Sakura."

My brother stood up from his seat cheering, while Sakura sulked in her seat.

_Heh, well looks like he got who he wanted. Though I am afraid how that team will work out, regardless of who the third member is. _

"Uchiha Sasuke"

This time my brother was sulking and Sakura was cheering; in the background Ino wore a crestfallen look. As for Sasuke, he had expression to either teammate.

"And this being the four-man cell, _Uzumaki_ Hikari."

I looked towards Iruka to see him smiling at me, just as my brother jumped up cheering. People throughout the classroom became confused at the mention of someone sharing a name with the troublemaker, Naruto.

_So…I just jinxed myself. _

I love my brother, but from what I can see, he's going to cause a lot of trouble. The girl, Sakura; she's already shown that she doesn't like me in the least bit, and I can bet she won't cooperate when it comes down to me.

…_Sasuke…_

He….Well he's different. I'm not worried that he'd in my way, or annoy me too much. But our personalities appear to be very similar, and that's going to cause problems, I know from experience.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Hinata's name was called as part of Team 8, along with someone from the Inuzuka clan and Aburame clan. Those are some of the most well known clans in Konoha. Well I guess I won't have to worry about Hinata's safety as much, with them around.

He then went on to the final team, Team 10. I heard that Ino girl's name get called, along with two more prominent ones.

"Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji."

_So the two boys that had that __**weird**__ conversation earlier about me were from such important clans, eh?_

"Those are all the teams." Iruka had finished and smiled at us all once more.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like _me_ have to be in the same team as a loser like Sasuke!"

I looked down at my brother as he expressed his frustration at being placed in a team with his rival. Didn't he hear that the teams are balanced…?

Iruka looked over at Naruto, annoyed at his behavior.

"Sasuke had the highest scores of all the graduating students." Iruka leaned forward with his hands on his hips, "Naruto-kun, _you_ had the worst scores."

_Seriously!_

I knew he didn't pass the final exam the first time, but I didn't think he'd have gotten the worst on _all_ of the tests.

"In order to create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student."

Naruto's anger had grown as the students began to laugh at him, and it only rose when Sasuke spoke up.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way…_loser_."

_My_ eyes narrowed at his words. I was correct to assume he wouldn't be good with teams.

"HEY! What did you say!"

"Can't hear me?"

"Knock it off Naruto-kun!" Sakura spoke up, glaring at my brother for yelling at Sasuke and then pointed at me, "Iruka-sensei, why is _she_ with us though? We don't even know who she is!"

"Sakura-chan, you had the highest scores when it came to intelligence, and the best as a Kunoichi this graduating class."

Sakura looked smug at that, "So you're saying that _she_ got the lowest?"

I looked at her blankly, which only infuriated her more. I saw the other students shift their attention between the two of us, before Iruka spoke up once more.

"No."

"Huh?" the pink haired Kunoichi looked at him in confusion, "But you said…"

"Hikari-chan…she's a special case." Confused looks spread across the students' faces, "She has the highest mark out of everyone here….if she had taken the exams."

Whispers broke out like wildfire at that. Everyone looked at Iruka before choosing to stare at me wide eyed.

"Sh-She didn't take the exam! Then how can _she_ be a ninja!" Pinky exclaimed in shock and frustration.

"I said before that certain circumstances arose. But I can assure you, even though I, nor anyone else, know Hikari-chan's true skill, she will be an excellent teammate." He smiled at me, "As I said, had she taken the exam, I have no doubt that she would have passed them all with _the_ highest scores in the class. As such, she helps balance out Naruto's skill, and your own, since you aren't good in physical combat."

With that said, the pink Kunoichi sat down with a huff and glare on her face. Naruto grinned at me, and Sasuke was staring at me now with narrowed eyes, confusion and suspicion visible in them.

"After lunch, you all will meet your new senseis. So don't be late!"

With that we were dismissed.

* * *

i Way of the ninja

ii Actually 5.08cm, which is 2in

iii Father

iv 3rd Hokage

* * *

**Kat:** Until i can figure out why Fanfiction is being suck a pain in the ass, i wont be updating this story really...i'll upload the next chapter by the end of the week...01/16/11 hopefully; for as i said before, i've been trying for the passed couple months just to get this chapter up. D The format is still messed on this too -.-...so please try to bare with me T^T


	4. Scroll 3

Disclaimer: Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass,

**for she cannot afford to pay for any lawsuits against her. **

**Claimer: Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari-Ame Uzumaki. **

* * *

**Warning: This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possiblity of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may be subject to change in the future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice. **

**Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari beign a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introducted, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

As soon as Iruka-sensei had finished his sentence, the classroom was overflowing with clamor. Students rushing out of their seats as they caught up with their friends or new teammates. All were eager to talk about the teams, who their senseis would be, and their future missions.

I, however, remained seated, and ignored the looks that the other gennin sent my way as they made their way out.

_I need to go see the Hokage, but it should be okay if I go after the meeting with our new sensei._

I looked over at my new team, gazing at them and my lips pressed into a straight line.

_We should all eat together too…I don't know anything about the girl, and only the _pasts_ of my brother and the __**Uchiha**__…and judging from earlier, the three of them don't know much about each other either. _

I stood up from my seat silently at that thought and before I could even begin making my way over to them, I noticed the Sasuke and my brother standing up at the same time, which caused the two to look over at the other before Sakura stood up as well.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Let's eat lunch together, since you know…we're _teammates_ now!" A blush adorned the girl's face, making it hard to differentiate from her face and hair.

My brother got upset over that and even more so at the Uchiha boy's reply, or lack of one…The raven haired gennin simply walked past them both silently, without so much as a glance. As he came up by me though, his eyes narrowed into a glare, and he ceased in his footsteps for a moment before me, before continuing on his way out of the classroom. My eyes trailed after him and lingered even as the door slid shut behind him.

"Ignore him, Sakura-chan! I'll eat lunch with you! We _are_ teammates!" My brother grinned at this and walked up to her waving.

The Kunoichi turned her gaze from the door where the heartthrob last was to Naruto, glaring darkly at him.

"Grrr…SHUT UP NARUTO! It's because of _you_…and _that,_" the screeching banshee— She really did sound like one— pointed at me, "that Sasuke-kun is upset and won't eat with me! Gah, Why'd I have to be stuck with such _**Losers**_?"

With that, she ran out of the room shouting out Sasuke's name. My brother stared at the door for a moment before running out himself with a look of anger on his face and muttering nonsense about our male comrade. I could only blink, trying to comprehend the situation, as my team ran out on me, to do their own thing.

…_What have I gotten myself into…?_

"H-Hikari-chan…" Hinata's shy voice spoke up from beside me, having seen the entire thing.

"I-it's…fine…?" I still couldn't fully comprehend the behavior of my new teammates, "I'll simply…stay here during the break; that way I won't end up lost from wandering around."

I looked at her giving a small smile, even though she couldn't see it, to attempt to assure her that I would be fine, though I could see that she wasn't convinced. She may be quiet and shy, but she's not stupid. She appeared as though she wanted to say more, but before she was given the chance, a loud voice spoke up from behind me.

"Hey! You're the mystery girl!"

Slowly, I turned around and spotted two boys approaching us. The one in front had a bulky, grey hooded jacket, with the hood up, and with what looked like fur around the edges and he wore pale brown shorts that went past his knees. His hair was hidden behind his hood, which most likely meant it was short, and he wore his headband in the standard position.

The taller boy behind him wore a pale grey long-sleeved jacket with a high collar that shielded his mouth from view. His brown hair was frizzed out, in an almost afro-like appearance. He had on dark black, round glasses that completely hid his eyes. His headband was tied around his forehead just as the other boy. Brown shorts, similar to the other boy's as well, completed the outfit, along with the standard tabi sandals.

"…Mystery girl…?" I quietly asked confused on whether or not they meant me.

"Yeah! You're the girl on the idiot and Sasuke-kun's team right? Also, that was you everyone was talking about earlier!"

The shorter boy spoke up, showing that he was the one to call out to me previously.

Looking closely at the boy, I realized that he had triangular markings on his face.

_That means…he must be from the…Inuzuka Clan…? Hinata-chan's teammate? Then the other must be the Aburame then…_

"If you mean my _brother_ and the Uchiha boy, then yes…that is me." I put a defensive tone on when mention Naruto, for even though he so far has shown to be such—_an idiot—_he has potential and shouldn't be underestimated—no one should, " Also, I do not know exactly what it is that you are talking about, other than my team."

Both boys stared at me; well I'm pretty sure the boy that had yet to speak up was staring at me…I could also feel Hinata's gaze on me. The shorter one had suddenly started chuckling slightly.

"Wow, you talk like the Hokage or something! Haha, but I'm talking about picking a fight with Sasuke-kun! I came in just as it ended, but still everyone was so worked up over it; and when you pulled the idiot—"

"My _brother_, Naruto-kun." I corrected him sternly.

"Right…" He looked at me funny for a moment, "Anyways, when you pulled him out of the pit of fangirls that was _really cool_!"

"I didn't '_pick a fight'_ with Sasuke-kun; I only spoke the _truth_. Whether he accepted it or not, doesn't concern me. As for the other incident…I believe I said why I interfered to my brother."

The three stared at me in silence.

"Well, either way it was cool! I never thought a _gennin_ could do something like that!"

My eyes narrowed into a glare.

_Gennin…_

_**He is calling you **_weak._** He deserves to be—**_

"Anyways! What's your name again? I didn't hear it clearly when Iruka-sensei said it earlier."

"It's _proper _courtesy and _common_ knowledge to introduce yourself first, before asking for another's name." I seethed coldly between clenched teeth, ushering _**it**_ away, as well upset over the comment on rank.

The boy's eyes widened—at that or my tone, I don't know—before he narrowed his eyes, when he realized I basically insulted him. Just as he opened his mouth to retort…

"Aburame Shino…"

All of our eyes turned to the owner of the voice—the taller boy who had not spoken a word this entire time. I looked at him for a moment before bowing my head slightly.

"Uzumaki Hikari…It is an honor to meet you Aburame-san."

They stared at me with wide eyes; well the loudmouthed boy and Hinata did. The loudmouth—who I was no sure was the Inuzuka boy—pursed his lips together before smirking at me.

"Inuzuka Kiba and you better remember it, _Hikari-__**chan**_."

I blinked before chuckling softly.

_He's a lot like Naruto._

"It's an honor to meet someone from the Inuzuka Clan, and I shall do that…if you do that same. _Never_ forget my name nor face from this day on."

…_Never allow my existence to disappear again…_

He chuckled before laughing full out. When he stopped he grinned at me.

"You _sure_ you're related to _Naruto_?"

"Even if he is _older_ than me, a _twin_ is a twin."

The boys appeared shocked at that information.

"Twin!" The Inuzuka boy shouted, "Seriously?"

I chuckled lightly, "It is beginning to surprise me as well."

"H-Hikari-chan…"

The boys and my attention were directed to the voice beside me.

"A-Ah! Hinata-chan! When did you—?"

I sweat dropped at that. Did he seriously _just_ notice her presence?

The shy Hyuuga blushed and bowed her head.

"K-Kiba-k-kun. Sh-Shino-kun." She slowly looked up at m, "H-Hikari-chan, a-are y-you really g-going t-to stay here all l-lunch?"

"Eh!" Kiba's head snapped towards me so fast that I thought he might get whiplash, "You're staying _here_? Alone?"

Blinking slowly I nodded, "Yes. My…_teammates_ seem to be…_preoccupied_…and the only other person I know is Hinata-chan, and I can't possibly steal her from you both."

Kiba looked confused for a moment before recognition flashed through his eyes and he scrunched his face up in anger, "But they're your team…and that idiot is your brother—ah…I mean…" He stopped, thinking I'd correct him once more.

"No, I agree with you this time…" I let out a sigh "But there is nothing I can do really. I cannot force them to do anything."

Kiba pursed his lips and his brows knit together in frustration.

"Well then—!"

"Eat with us…"

We both blinked as Shino spoke up.

"O-Oi, Shino-kun!"

"That _is_ what you were going to ask, was it not?"

"Y-Yeah, that's not—! Grrr…"

I looked at them in surprise, before looking at Hinata.

"Is this normal as well…?"

She looked at me, surprise written across her face before shaking her head no.

Talking a look at the boys, I smiled and giggled at them, causing them to look at me.

"Thank you, I would enjoy that. If it isn't too much trouble…"

The three of them smiled at me—I'd like to believe that Shino did, seeing how I can't exactly see—which I took as an "okay".

"We're _friends_ right? Then let's go!" Kiba exclaimed before walking towards the door.

My eyes widened slightly at that.

_Friends…?_

"H-Hai…"

With that I began following after the taller boys with Hinata by my side.

Without any of us knowing, a tall figure still stood in the corner of the front of the room, watching us four leave. When the door had slid shut behind us and laughter being heard down the halls, the figure smiled.

"Looks like you've _finally_ got a chance at happiness, Uzumaki Hikari-Ame."

The door to the teacher's side slid open loudly.

"Oi, Iruka-san! What are you doing standing there! The Hokage said to meet him after class!"

"Ah! Gomen, Anko-sempai; I'm coming right now."

Looking at the students' door one last time, he walked past the purple haired jonin.

"You coming?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her.

The female caught up to him quickly.

"What's so interesting, anyways?"

He looked over his shoulder as he heard the gennin group laughing.

"Just…happy for an _old_ student of mine that I haven't seen in a _while_." He smiled before walking away.

The woman looked at the group just in time to see an ice blue eye starring at her, before the owner vanished around the corner.

* * *

Tree…tree…shrub…bench….tree…water fountain…oh, and look, _another __**TREE**_!

I sighed, halting in my steps. Bringing my right hand up to run it through my hair, I let out another breath of frustration. Looking around once more, I could see nothing on the path besides the surrounding building without any windows or labels and more freaking _trees_.

_Just how __**big**__ can a __**school**__ get?_

I twitched and punched the tree closest to me in frustration. I…had gotten completely…and utterly…_**lost**_…on the freaking _**Academy**_ grounds! I mean, it's one thing if it were in the village itself, which was never familiar territory to me, but the Academy was like a second home to me when I lived in Konoha previously.

_It's __**embarrassing.**_

_**

* * *

**_"_Y-you s-sure, Hikari-chan?"_

"_Hai, Hina-chan. I'll be fine on my own. It can't be **too** hard to find those three teammates of mine!"__**IT WAS VERY HARD!**_

* * *

I swung my fist sideways into the nest tree, and began walking again in a random direction, muttering to myself.

* * *

3rd Person Omnificent [1] POV

"Ah, hey it's a girl!"

"Hmm? Is she one of the new gennin? She looks lost!" A small girl, new to the academy, spoke out to the boy next to her.

The child grinned at his friend before nodding.

"Hey, lady—!"

As the girl's figure disappeared from sight, two trees suddenly began to shake and cracked in half, falling onto a heap on the ground.

A few squirrels stood perched on the trees—that still remained in the ground—with wide eyes.

The two academy children stood, holding onto each other shaking with wide, teary eyes.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The kids' sensei appeared behind them, confused.

"I-it w-wa-was a m-m-MONSTER!"

The chunnin stared at the children before laughing.

"Come on, if you two want to be shinobi you can't let such fantasies, as _monsters_, scare you."

"B-But—!" The two were ushered away, still wide-eyed, by their sensei who continued to laugh as they told him stories of a monster that looked like a girl.

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

Another ten minutes had passed before I stumbled out of the thick greenery, and onto a path. A branch snapped and slapped me in the face as I was about to fully emerge onto the path, which only led to my irritation and annoyance flaring up even more. I resumed cursing everything insight under my breath as I pulled a couple sticks out of my hair.

It's been just over _half an hour_ since I left Team 8—Hinata, Kiba, and Shino's team—in search of my own.

The four of us had just finished eating, the three being kind enough to share their homemade lunches with me, since I had finished all my rations prior to arriving in the village. We had talked about what they learned and briefly discussed why I was "new"; I fed the boys something about a family friend needing my help around the house in another village. I did feel guilty of sorts about not telling them the _truth_…but it'd be against my _orders_…eventually, seeing how lunch was almost over, I had come to the decision that I should at least attempt to _"bond"_ with my own teammates and said goodbye to the trio, and reluctantly to Akamaru—Kiba's ninken [2] partner—who I met while we were eating since he had been asleep during our conversation inside the classroom, due to the fact that I adored canines…

More than _half a __**freaking**__ hour_ since I got myself lost. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed in frustration.

"Damn it…"

Before I could go into another rant to myself, I sensed a very familiar chakra. My eyes snapped open wide and I took off in the direction I felt my brother's chakra. As I got closer, I could also sense the pink haired teammate of ours.

"I'd do _anything_ to win your attention…"

I stopped behind a tree, finally being able to see the two…only it wasn't as I expected. Instead of my brother and Sakura, it was _Sasuke…_

…_but that's definitely Naruto-nii-san's chakra…_

A transformation jutsu? My brows furrowed and I decided it would be better if to watch instead of interfere, and jumped up to the branch of the tree I was hiding behind. It was opposite of the two gennin, who were oblivious to my presence, giving me a good view of them.

_Did they honestly__** not**__ sense me…?_

The lack of skills these two possessed was suddenly pushed aside as I saw Sakura about to kiss my brother, who she thought to be Sasuke. I don't care how much I car for my brother, or how teammates should stick together…I was _not_ getting him out of this mess, when things turn ugly…_uglier_…

But just before the two kissed, my brother—Sasuke?—ran off holding his stomach.

My eyebrow twitched and I stared after him in a mix of shock and embarrassment.

…_he is soo…__**different**__…_

"Sasuke-kun! You shy bad boy! Did you summon up your nerve? I'm right here, ready and waiting!"

Looking back to my teammate I say that Sasuke—the _real_ one—returned—err…arrived?—and was looking very annoyed.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" he asked—commanded—Sakura, looking around.

_Yes…I was definitely __**not**__ getting involved this time…_

"You're changing the subject again! Can't we get away from Naruto-kun for just one second?" Sakura screeched, frustrated, "He's always coming between us!"

_She…really __**didn't**__ notice it wasn't the real Sasuke before…?_

I sweat dropped and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

Sasuke still wasn't paying her any attention, instead focusing on finding my older twin.

"It's because he was badly brought up!"

My eyes narrowed at that; looking over at her, I could see she felt pretty damn smart about saying that.

Sasuke froze when he heard her say that as well.

"You mean…because he _never_ had any parents?"

The girl was oblivious to the hard tone and glare sent her way, thinking that the boy was agreeing with her.

"He doesn't have to answer to anyone, _ever_ and it's made him completely selfish! If I did the kinds of things he _gets away with_, my parents would ground me for _life._"

My teeth clenched as I listened to my teammates…_**this brat**_, rant about something she knows nothing about.

"I don't know who _that_ girl is either, but if she's related to Naruto-kun, then it's no wonder she's such a _bitch_. Hell, she probably is the _main_ reason Naruto-kun is like this!"

My eyes widened in anger and my fist dug into the bark of the branch, breaking the wood slightly, as I tried to control my emotions.

"Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time?"

At that, my emotions became numb with shock.

_What…? Does she not know…? Don't' tell me! __**They**__ kept the Uchiha Clan's…_

My teeth clenched at the mere thought.

_So the children don't know about __**anything**__ then…_

"Kids without families always grow up selfish."

She just doesn't know when to _shut up_, does she? My anger came back tenfold.

"That, and lonely." The Uchiha finally spoke up coldly.

"What!"

"Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare!"

"…Wha…What's gotten into you all of a _sudden_?" the girl looked heartbroken, "Why…are you defending _Naruto-kun_? He's just—"

My teeth sunk into my bottom lip, drawing blood and I finally snapped.

"**HE'S BETTER THAN **_**YOU'LL**_** EVER BE!**"

The two froze and looked up at the tree I was in, finally noticing me.

"Wha…What? Hey, how long were you there, you—!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I jumped down and landed before her, glaring venomously at her, blood running down my chin as I continued to chew on my lip.

"If you think you're _soo _damn right, then I'd be more than happy to grant you your wish." I took a step towards her, causing her to take one back.

"Wha-what?"

"You're so _miserable_ with your parents around; I'll _get rid of_ them for you! I'd _love_ to see how a _**weak brat**_ like you could survive without your mommy or daddy."

Her eyes widened at my words and took two more steps back when I took another forward.

"Y-you're insane! How could you say you'll _kill_ someone…_my parents?_"

"It doesn't matter to you, does it? As long as they aren't around to _"nag"_ or _"order you around"_ you don't give a damn about what happens; whether they _abandon_ you or are _killed_ shouldn't matter then…**because the **_**pain**_** you'll feel will all be the same in the end!"** I spat out at her venomously.

I took two more steps forward, watching as she backed herself up against a tree.

"A brat like _you_…who's always had support, never had to worry over anything., never _truly __**suffered**_, has _**no**_ right to even breath the same air as **Naruto** _or_ the Uchiha!"

I walked right up in front of her, chewing on my lip, making more blood run down my chin.

"I _don't_ give a damn about what you say about _me!_ Say whatever the hell you want, call me what you wish…" I slammed my hand against the tree nest to her head on the left and leaned closer to her, so that she could see down my scarf and the blood rolling down my mouth, "But if you **ever** say anything about my _**brother**_ or any of my _**friends**_…if you so much as say such things again…then I'll make sure to fulfill your _wish_! I don't care what that **Hokage,** or _anyone_ for that matter, says or does to me; I'll make sure you know the power of your words!"

The pink haired gennin was shaking badly, staring up at me with fear. I could feel the Uchiha's eyes on me, staring in shock, but I could care less at the moment.

"You are a _disgrace _as a Kunoichi…and asa **human being**!"

My glare grew even darker at that before I could feel my eyes starting to burn with a very familiar sensation.

_FUCK!_

I quickly backed off the girl and turned around, head towards the ground. My eyes clenched shut ad I struggled to calm myself down. After a few more minutes, I finally felt the sensation dim, and I remained in that position with my hands clenched into fists beside me.

"Y-You…"

I cut her off as soon as I heard her voice.

"I _was_ going to try and be _friends_…but now it's out of the question! This **team**…if you could even call it that…will fall apart before its first mission."

Glaring at her once more, I turned on my heel and walked up to the building ahead.

"You…Make me sick!"

I heard a deep voice—Sasuke no doubt—say to the brat before he quickly walked up beside me. I didn't bother looking over at him, or even acknowledge him; instead I focused on keeping my emotions at bay and the burning away. His stare burned into my form the side.

"…you're going the wrong way…"

My head snapped up when his voice reached my ears and I halted in my footsteps.

"…what…?" I spoke up quietly, unsure of what was going on.

"You're going the wrong way; the classroom is the other way."

I followed his hand as he extended his forefinger, pointing at the opposite hallway. I looked back at his face, blinking; a blank, clueless look on my face.

_Is he…serious…? __**That's**__ what he says after all that __**happened…?**_

He stared at me before smirking and spun on his heel, heading in the direction he was pointing to previously.

"If you want to stay here, _lost_—that _is_ what you are, right?—then go ahead, girl."

Staring at his back for a moment, I realized that he was right, and my only hope to return on time—even though I wouldn't admit to anyone that I was indeed _lost_—and quickly walked up to him, just as he did to me earlier. The two of us walked in a…confused?—no, _analytical_, but _comfortable_—silence for a few minutes.

"Ignore her…she's an idiot."

Once again, he surprised me. Could he be trying to comfort me?

"Why…are you talking to me?"

He ceased movement in surprise at my words, before an irk mark appeared on his forehead.

"—the hell?" His eye twitched slightly as he took my question as an insult.

"Not…like that. I mean…" I stopped as well, slightly ahead of him, and turned to look at him, "Just, from earlier, in the classroom, we didn't exactly speak kindly to each other…and I can tell that you're not the type to do random acts of kindness…or even socialize…"

"Hn…" he appeared to be thinking my words over, "Don't get the wrong idea…just I don't need anyone comparing me to Sakura-chan. She's an idiot that knows nothing of the real world…not that I really care what _you_ think anyways."

Now it was my turn to twitch in annoyance.

"Right, whatever Uchiha." I smirked and continued walking.

"Do you even _know_ where you're going?"

I froze mid-step, as I realized he was right. He walked past me, flashing a smirk.

"Dope."

"Tch…shut up _Uchiha_."

The two of us now walked in silence once more as we made our way to the classroom. As we approached the bathrooms, a familiar voice reached our ears and was soon followed by an even more familiar orange jacket coming out of the bathroom. As the figure turned around and saw us, he froze.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Oi, Naruto-kun just what do you think you're doing transforming into me?" He smirked at my brother, "And it was _too_ easy to get out of those ropes. Any _decent_ shinobi would be able to do so, idiot."

"What was that Sas—! Huh, Hikari-chan? What are _you_ doing with the teme?"

I blinked and stared blankly at my brother as he finally noticed my presence. Before I could reply, he cut me off.

"Damn it, Sasuke-teme! What did you do to my sister?" he exclaimed, pointing at the boy.

The two of us sweat dropped at his behavior, before Sasuke smirked.

"I didn't _do_ anything; maybe she simply realized that she'd only waste time by being with _you_."

My eye twitched when they began to drag me into this.

"What did you say, teme!"

"_Don't get __**me**__ involved in __**your**__ problems, __**idiots.**__"_

Neither boys listened to me and instead began to take a fighting stance. Naruto made a couple of Shadow Clones—I had no idea he was capable of such an advanced jutsu—and jumped towards Sasuke. Before any could reach him, Naruto and his clones all held their stomachs and ran towards the restroom. They began to fight with one another, trying to open the door, before Naruto finally undid the jutsu and ran in.

Sasuke and I just stood there staring at the door, confused and wondering what just happened. Finally we both sweat dropped and I covered my face with my hand in embarrassment.

"_You're_ related to _that_?"

"…yes…"

"Idiot."

"I'm starting to agree with you…"

We both sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Sasuke slid the door to the classroom open and stepped inside, causing all the girls to squeal. I followed closely behind which caused the girls to glare at me while whispering to each other.

"Why the hell is _she_ coming in with Sasuke-kun?"

I ignored them and walked past the object of their attention up to the top, where Hinata was seated with her team. On the way up, I passed by Sakura, who had a look of horror on her face.

When I came up to the top, Kiba waved me over and I sat down on the floor nest to their desk, seeing how it only fit three people, with my back—well my sword—against the side of the desk, my knees to my chest with my hands draped over them.

"So looks like you found your team okay, but why'd you come in with just Sasuke-kun?"

"…yeah, it was easy to find them." I lied.

_There was no way I was going to admit that I got lost…just the Uchiha knowing is _more_ than enough._

As for the second question, I looked over at my pink haired teammate, to find her staring up at me fearfully. I glared at her, causing her to turn away quickly. Team 8 must have seen the little gesture between us and looked over at me questioningly.

"Something happen?"

"…Just realizing how this team isn't going to work out as it is now…"

The three looked at me confused just as my brother entered the room. He looked around and spotted Sasuke.

"Oi, Teme! Where the hell is my sister? What'd you do to her?"

"Shut up Naruto-kun! You're—!"

Sakura suddenly stopped mid-sentence and looked up at me with wide eyes as I glared. She closed her mouth before looking between Naruto and me one more time and finally decided to sit down.

My brother noticed me and ran up the stairs asking me why I was with Sasuke earlier. Before he could continue on with his one-sided interrogation, the teacher's door slid open and some of the jonin arrived to pick up their new students.

* * *

An hour had passed by already and our team was the _only_ ones in the room. All the other teams had left with their senseis, while ours still had yet to arrive.

"Naruto-kun, just sit down!" the pink brat yelled at my brother who kept on sticking his head out the door, looking for our sensei, "Cut it our already!"

I was sitting in the row farthest from the door, on top of the second desk. I looked over at my team and sighed. If I kept on that girl to keep her mouth shut, I'd be dead. As long as she doesn't actually talked shit about my brother again I'll stay quiet…

"I don't want to!" My brother shouted back at her, looking over his shoulder, "How come our sensei is the _only_ one that's late? I'm ready to roll! Believe it!"

Though, even _I_ was getting tired of my brother's complaining.

_Don't they teach that patience is a virtue and a __**required**__ skill for shinobi anymore?_

"All the other teams already left with their new senseis and took off on some adventure or something. Even Iruka-sensei's gone home!"

He had a point…but still; complaining about it isn't going to help at all. I sighed in boredom and shifted so that my back was leaning against the wall, my sword making a clanking noise as it touched the wall, with one leg spread out on the desk, and the other bent close to my chest where my left hand rested on it.

I summoned a kunai using the weapons summon[3] attached to my left wrist and began to fiddle with it, tossing it up and down as well as spinning it around my hand. As I lifted my head up, I noticed all three of my teammates staring at me. I stared back at them blinking in surprise. Suddenly my brother grinned and was in front of me before I could blink.

"That was _soo_ cool, Hikari-chan!" he said pointing at my weapon, which now that I think about it, must have looked as though it came out of thin air.

"..A-ah…" I was confused on what to say to that.

I didn't need to worry about that for long though, because Naruto suddenly got an idea, getting close to my face.

"Hey, hey, hey Hikari-chan?" he grinned, "Is this normal?"

I blinked before cracking a smile behind my scarf, at the irony of him asking the very question I had been asking all day.

_Guess we _are _related after all...haha_

"Is _what_ normal, aniki?"

"A sensei being _this_ late! **You** know about this stud, so is it?"

My lips pursed at what he was implying in front of the others.

"No, I don't know…As far as I know, it isn't. But honestly I have no clue…" my brows furrowed slightly.

"Eh? Demo, didn't you already—?"

"**Maybe the Hokage is keeping them."** I cut him off sternly, ending the conversation.

Naruto looked at me confused before he muttered a very quiet "sorry, I forgot" so that only I could hear. The other two looked at us confused, Sasuke's eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Ah!" my brother exclaimed, leaning back away from me slightly, grinning once more, "How about you show me some new jutsu? Come on, Hikari-chan!"

_So much for him understanding my situation…_

My eye twitched slightly.

"…not now…"

_If I did anything…I'd have a hard time explaining to those two..._

"Please—"

"Speaking of Jutsus…which do you specialize in?" I asked my brother, changing the subject, as well as being genuinely curious.

This would help figure out how to balance the team properly.

"H-huh?"

"Like…ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Which do you specialize in, or which is your strongest? And weakest? Or if it's another type, like doujutsu or kenjutsu, then which one?"

He looked at me confused, as did the others, before he pounded a fist to his chest proudly.

"I'm good at _all_ of them, of course!"

"…and yet Iruka-sensei said you had the worst scores…" His face dropped, as the other two snorted, "I don't mean it like _that_…—_not exactly_—just that it's help us all out when it came down to a mission, if we knew each other's strongest and weakest points, so that we can even them out with another's." I looked at each of them as I said this.

Once again, I was met with blank looks. I sweat dropped and pinched the bridge of my nose for the umpteenth time today.

"Serious…?" I muttered

"Hmmm…well I don't know. I'm good at everything so…"

_Did he _not _just hear what I said?_

Before I could reply, his attention was brought to the chalk board, or more so, one of the erasers. He grinned before running up to the board and grabbed one of the erasers.

…_does he have some attention depict I don't know about…?_

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I looked away from my brother for a second—no, I just _blinked_—and he's suddenly on a foot ladder, placing an eraser between the doors as an obvious prank.

"…Is he serious…?" I thought aloud.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura walked over to him and put her hands to her hips. "Naruto-kun!"

"That's what he gets for coming late." Naruto exclaimed, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he jumped down, "Surprise!"

"Grow up! You're asking for trouble! You know you shouldn't do that." Sakura stated, frowning at the blond before she looked away for a moment grinning and muttering about how she actually loves this kind of stuff, "I'm taking no blame for this."

"Hn…Our teacher's a Jonin, an _elite_ shinobi. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke finally spoke up with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun's right! You're so clueless, Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted, quickly changing her tone when her crush spoke up.

"Even if it _did_ work…you'll only make them upset with _all_ of us, Naruto-kun. Same if it doesn't, therefore you really should take it down." I threw my kunai at the door post just as a hand appeared in the doorway. "…Too late…"

We all watched as the hand grabbed the side of the door, and pushed it open, a man stuck his head inside, the eraser falling right on top of his head, resulting in chalk from the eraser flying off of it and the eraser landing on the floor with a small thud. Everyone was silent, until Naruto pointed at the silver haired man and began to laugh.

"I got him! He totally fell for it!"

"I'm sorry, sensei! I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen! _I'd_ never do anything like that." Sakura said quickly, trying to kiss up to the jonin.

The man said nothing as he bent down to pick up the fallen eraser and when he stood up, I gasped.

_I've seen his face before…_

My eyes widened.

_It can't be…_

I quickly began to mentally flip through the latest copy of my bingo book [4] which I acquired just before leaving for Konoha. After a few moments I was finally able to identity who this man was.

_**He's**__ our __**sensei?**_

I gawked at the silver haired man before us. With his hair styled to his left in an original fashion, he wore his headband on his head so that it covered his left eye completely. A navy mask took up nearly his entire face, the only thing you could see was his right eye—much like me, only reversed. He was wearing the standard uniform with fingerless gloves embedded with the leaf insignia on a metal plate in the center.

_..__**Thee**__ Copy-cat Shinobi..._

The man stared at the eraser in his hand for a minute before actually speaking. "Hmm…how can I put this?" he put his hand on his chin thinking, "My first impression of this team…" The four of us staring at him curiously, "…You're a bunch of idiots and I hate you."

All four of us got sweat drops and our faces fell as we were insulted by the man.

"…Hatake…Kakashi-sama…" I muttered quietly.

The man turned his gaze on me, narrowing his eyes, most likely meaning he heard me.

_If __**he's**__ our sensei, then I'm __**glad**__ I returned…but…it'll be hard to do anything with this team as it is now…_

"We'll be heading to the rooftop now." He kept his eyes on me the entire time he spoke.

My teammates looked at one another, ignoring me, and got up heading for the door.

"Haha, I wonder what cool things we'll be learning now!" my brother shouted with his hands behind his head as he walked out.

"Shut up Naruto-kun!" Sakura raised her hand to hit my brother.

Before she could being her fist down on his head, I flipped my wrist and my kunai that was embedded in the wall came out flying past her face, cutting a few strands of her hair. I caught it between my forefinger and middle finger, glaring at her as my chakra strings returned to my forearm.

She stared at me wide-eyed as I got up and flicked the kunai around to the inside of my arm, as though I was preparing to throw it and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She quickly walked away after that, leaving only our sensei and I in the room.

I began making my way to the door but stopped as I came next to our sensei, and bowed to him.

"…I…am in your care…I look forward to training under someone of **your**…skills…"

I may have an attitude but I_ was _taught manners_._

With that, I straightened myself up and left the room…only to realize that my teammates had already disappeared and I had _no_ idea how to get to the roof.

Suddenly a hand appeared on my back, where my sword didn't cover, which caused me to tense up. I looked over stiffly and was surprised to find my sensei looking blankly at me—his eye was scrutinizing me—before he began to push me gently, leading me in some unfamiliar direction.

"The roof is this way…"

I blinked up at him before muttering a thank you, blushing at the fact that I was caught once again without direction, and allowing him to guide me.

When we arrived at our destination, the others were already there, sitting on the steps.

"Took you long enough…get lost again?" The Uchiha smirked.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, Uchiha." I denied proud fully.

Our sensei removed his hand from my back finally, and walked past me to the railing.

Our sensei removed his hand from my back finally, and walked past me to the railing.

"You are not my student_ yet_…" he muttered as he passed me.

I stared at his back in confusion for a moment before walking up to my teammates and sat down next to my brother, as our sensei leaned against the railing with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura repeated. "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, looking at us bored.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, and your hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't _you_ tell us stuff first? I mean before we talk, tell us stuff about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said as he pointed at our sensei.

"Yeah, you're a stranger to us…a mystery." Sakura said nattily.

He pointed at himself. "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that."

"Huh?" the two loudmouthed teammates of mine chorused.

"My dreams for the future…I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies."

I sweat dropped at his attempt at an introduction.

_And yet…he expects us to actually answer them…_

"That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura mumbled in annoyance and Naruto nodded with her in agreement.

"Ok, your turn." Kakashi pointed at my brother half-heartedly, "You in the orange; you first."

My brother grinned, most likely at the fact that he was picked before Sasuke. He played around with his headband before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!"

_Is that supposed to be a catch phrase or something?_

"I like instant ramen in a cup, and I _really_ like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you poor the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, as well as cool pranks! And my future dream is…to be the greatest **Hokage**! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody…somebody in important!"

We all stared at him in silence thought.

_I support you aniki…but you better know how serious those words are…_

Kakashi then shifted his gaze to Sakura, "Alright, next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like, uh…I mean the _person_ I like is…" She glanced over at Sasuke and blushed, "Uh, hobby is, uh…My dream for the future is…" She looked at Sasuke again and squealed with a huge blush.

_Dear god…I've __**never**__ met someone _so _**obsessed**__ with another person…wait I take that back…but __**he**__ can't be considered human, so…_

"And? What do you _hate_?"

_"Naruto-kun!"_

"AHHHH!" my brother screamed out of depression.

"_And!_ People who _think_ they are better than others and everything are there's!" She glared in my direction.

My eyebrow lifted in confusion and I blinked blankly at her.

_Is she serious…? She's saying _I'm_ like that? She just described __**herself**__._

Her confidence must have gone up since our sensei arrive, thinking she's safe. Even if he's a jonin, I'll keep my promise if she does or says anything…

"Alright, next: you in the blue."

"My name…is _Uchiha_ Sasuke. I hate a _lot_ of things, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like."

Sakura's face dropped at that.

"It seems pointless to talk about '_dreams'_…that's just a word…I have an ambition that I _will_ make into reality. I will _restore_ my clan…and there's someone I have sworn…to _**kill**_…"

It had gotten dead silent after that, everyone simply staring at him.

_As I thought…_that's_ his drive. Not that different from my own…though as he is now, he doesn't stand a chance against __**him.**_

"…Are all of you simply driven by your hormones…?" I asked, trying to relieve the tension from the air.

"Wha-what?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed wide-eyed.

Everyone looked at me with confusion written on their face, even Kakashi.

"What are you talking about…?" he asked me slowly, unsure of what I was talking about—and most likely unsure if he _actually_ wants to know.

"…Well…**Pinky** is **obsessed** with Uchiha and dreams of jumping him in his sleep…" Sakura went red and shouted 'hey'.

"Naruto-kun acts out to prove himself to Pinky that he's better than Uchiha…"

"I _am_ better than that teme!"

"…And Uchiha…is already thinking about having little _duck-butt_ haired, red eyed mini-Uchihas running around."

Sasuke's eye twitched severely, "_Duck-butt…?"_ he muttered and glared at me.

Kakashi simply sweat dropped at me and my logic.

"Sh-shut up!" Sakura shouted, completely red faced.

"I'm not _trying_ to offend you, **Pinky**. I'm only stating the _obvious_ that I was able to obtain from the information _you_ all _provided_ just now."

Her mouth opened and closed, much like a fish.

_Fish banshee…banshee fish…?_

I tried to picture her as such a _creature_….I shivered at the mere thought.

"Well then…why don't _you_ introduce yourself then? We'll see what we can tell about _you_!" she glared.

I looked at her in silence, the disturbing picture still in my mind, before looking at our sensei. He stared at me and nodded his head.

"It _is_ your turn now."

I stared at him in silence thinking over what I was to say.

"My name is…Uzumaki Hikari…I'm the younger twin of Naruto-kun. My likes…" I paused thinking what I was _allowed_ to say, "I like sweets…such as dango…also **sake**—any alcohol really—"

Shocked looks appeared on my teammates faces, and Kakashi's eye brow rose up high.

"B-But, we're only—! You're not _supposed_ to drink!"

I glanced at her and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing to her.

"I enjoy traveling, meeting new people from different villages and learning what they have to offer…"

**And bloodshed…**

My eyes narrowed and I continued, ignoring **it**, "There's more of course…but at the moment I have yet to trust you…Things I hate…? There are…a lot of things. If there is something I don't like or if you do something that I find…bothersome…I'll say so. I **loathe** being underestimating…_just_ because of the fact that I am a gennin." I looked at the sky for a moment, sighing "…I have an _affinity_ [5] for fire and my strongest point is…ninjutsu _and_ taijutsu…I prefer taijutsu though…as for my weakest, it is genjutsu. I _can_ use kenjutsu, and do so when needed…"

"H-huh? What _are_ you talking about? Kakashi-sensei never asked for _that_ **useless** information!" Pinky shouted irritated.

I glanced at our sensei and saw that he was once more studying me.

"_That_ is the only useful information that has been said, since it will help out in future missions. If you can't figure that out, then…" I glanced at her before resuming my original topic, "As far as my dreams go…I don't have any, I have goals that I _will_ accomplish, and I _refuse_ to die until they **all** have been completed. The only ones that you need to concern yourselves with would be that I _will_ serve this village faithfully and will never allow any harm to come to it or its people …though, all-in-all…the only thing you really need to remember…Is that…**I will **_**never**_** allow my comrades to die, even at the cost of my own safety, or even **_**life**_**.**"

My words seemed to have to same effect as Sasuke's for everyone had gone silent.

"A-Ah…" Sakura looked confused, "W-well then…_you're_ a **drunk**!"

"I never said that…I simply said that I enjoy alcohol, nothing more. I have never gotten drunk once in my life."

_Well…that wasn't true…in the beginning I couldn't hold down __**anything**__._

"Though, in all honesty, I don't care what you think of me…as long as it doesn't interfere with or jeopardize a mission."

She looked at a loss for words, a humiliated blush on her face.

"…Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi explained slowly, breaking tension in the air and gaining Naruto's attention.

"Yes, Sir! What will our duties be? Our first real shinobi mission!"

"It only involves the five members of this team."

"What, what, what, what?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"A survival exercise."

"Huh? Survival exercise?"

"_I_ thought we were supposed to have a _real_ mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here." Sakura explained, frowning, clearing upset.

"_This_ is not like your previous training." He deadpanned.

"So, uh, what kind of training _is_ it then?" my brother questioned

Kakashi began to chuckle to himself, which caused me to narrow my eyes and Sakura to get even more upset.

"Hey, hold on! That's a normal question. What's so funny?"

"Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." He waved his arm in front of him, smiling.

"Huh?"

"Of the 28 graduates that came here, only nine or possibly ten, taking in your guys' case, will actually be accepted as Gennin. The other seventeen/eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy for another year. _In other words_, this is a make it or break it, pass/fail test and the chance that you fail is _at least_ 66%."

We all made faces of shock and anger, my eyes narrowed even more.

_So __**that's**__ what he meant before…__**damn it**__ there is no way that I'd be allowed to go back to the academy…right? I'm not from their class so…damn I don't know…_

"See? Didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here, believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, **that**." Kakashi shrugged, "We wanted to eliminate all the _hopeless_ cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential."

"**WHAT?"**

"That's how it is. **I** decide whether you pass or fail."

"We'll meet tomorrow morning at 5am on the practice field, so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons."

"But-!"

"OH! And don't have breakfast tomorrow…unless you enjoy throwing up."

He got up and handed up each a paper.

"The details of your assignment are in this handout, memorize it…and **don't** be late!"

"Throw up? How hard is this exercise going to be?" Sakura put her hands on her head worried.

With that Kakashi left in a cloud of smoke.

"This is so not fair!" Naruto shouted once he left.

"If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

She looked up at her crush, which stood up, and quickly got to her foot.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Let's go eat together!" He ignored her, "Uhh…right! We should train for tomorrow! How 'bout it, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at her and glared, "You're a burden. Get lost."

With that he walked away, leaving Sakura wallowing in grief.

"I'll—!" My brother exclaimed to her cheerfully.

"Shut up, loser! Leave me alone!" And the fish-banshee stopped off, leaving my brother depressed.

…_Like a gorilla…_

An image of a pink finned, hairy _thing_ with huge muscled arms and legs, wailing around popped into my head. Once again I shuddered at my odd thoughts.

I slowly shook my head, trying to get the disturbing image out of my head and walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

He snapped his head up to look at me, "Huh? Hikari-chan?" He blinked, as though he forgot I was there, "Ah, hai?"

"Do you think you could take me to the Hokage now…? I don't know how to get…_home_…so, I'll need you there."

It felt awkward calling his apartment _home_. I never stayed there in the past, only visiting it every couple of…weeks…

_I wonder if there's any furniture there for me. I doubt Naruto remembered to buy any._

He stared at me before he grinned and rubbed his nose. "Sure, no problem! And we'll get some ramen for dinner too! Ah…if you want, I mean…"

I blinked twice before giggling, "Of course, aniki…It _has_ been over four** years** since I last had Ichiraku's ramen."

His eyes got wide in shock, "EH! That's at least 55, 000[6] bowls of ramen that you missed!"

I sweat dropped at the fact that he is able to figure _that_ out in less than 5 seconds and yet he has trouble figuring out _simple_ tactical questions.

"Come on! Let's get to the Old Man's fast, so you can get some ramen!"

I stared at my brother's back as he jumped down the roof and took off down the street, before chuckling and running after him.

* * *

I had quickly caught up to my brother and kept his pace as we ran down the streets of the village. Every now and then I would apologize for him bumping into someone, or jump over a something or someone in my path.

After a few minutes we had arrived at the front of the Hokage's house, which stood before the Hokages' Monuments.

I stood there staring at the faces of the four Hokages that this village has had, trying to calm myself down.

Naruto looked at me, seeing that I wasn't going inside, "Eh, Hikari-chan?"

"Ah…gomen…I just don't know how…to face the Hokage. It's been _so_ long…"

_What if he thinks that I'm not good enough yet…that it was a mistake to let me return…?_

My stomach dropped at that thought.

"You've still talked to him thought, right?" I shifted my gaze at my brother, "I mean…he's never said that he's mad or anything when he wrote to you…so why would he be now?"

I stared at him, my eyes widening slightly at his words of _wisdom_.

"Besides, this is the _Old Man_ we're talking about!" he grinned, "He couldn't be mad at anyone, no matter how hard he tried!"

I smiled slightly, "Yeah…you're right…" I began to walk inside with my brother following.

_But I still have a bad feeling…_

We walked down the corridors, this was the only place I truly remembered in town by heart, and my head was spinning with negative thoughts. Eventually we arrived at the door to the Hokage's personal office and I hesitated before knocking on the door.

"….Come in…" A low but stern voice was heard from the other side.

My body tensed as I was overcome with nervousness. My brother saw this and loudly slammed the door open.

"**Oi, Old Man!** We're here!" I stared wide-eyed at my brother as he pointed at the Hokage, who sat behind a desk, surrounded by a couple of jonin and chunnin—Kakashi included, who stared at us.

_He _**does** _realize that that's the _**Hokage**!

It's one thing to call him that in private, but not to his face…

I finally regained my composer—remembering my place—and stepped forward slightly before bowing low to my waist line.

"Forgive us for the intrusion…Hokage-sama…" I paused; thinking of what to say, "...We shall return later…when you aren't busy."

"…it's alright…"

I straightened myself up, keeping my head down.

"Ah! It's you!" the spiky haired chunnin—Kotetsu—from this morning shouted, pointing at me.

"E-Eh! But Hikari-chan, who cares if they are here? _They_ should leave, not you!" my brother shouted confused.

I reached over and pushed my brother's head down, "I apologize on behalf of my brother's attitude, Hokage-sama…we shall be taking our leave now…once more, sorry for the intrusion."

Just as I was about to turn around and pull my brother out—whom was still screaming out nonsense, that might get him killed—the Hokage's voice was heard.

"Hikari-chan…." I stilled and slowly turned to face our Kage. "You've grown…"

He stood up from his desk and walked up to me. When he was in front of me, he stopped and looked me up and down.

"You've become a fine Kunoichi…"

I stared at him in surprise, my mouth open slightly, before bowing quickly, "Arigato, Hokage-sama."

He smiled at me and placed a hand on my hair, ruffling it slightly, "It's good to see you again, safe and sound."

I tensed as his hand was placed upon my head and looked up at him through my hair, "…H-hai…Hokage-sama"

He chuckled before messing up my hair a little bit more and removed his hand, "This new personality of yours is very different from before. You used to always call me 'old man' just as your brother does now; you never were this formal in the past."

"…that's the second time I was told that today…" I muttered, remembering Iruka-sensei's comments before lunch.

He laughed once more, "Oh, is that so? Iruka I presume?"

"Hai…"

"It's not a bad thing. Though I _do_ miss our little arguments; I hope you'll feel comfortable enough around me soon so that we may have some again."

"….gomen nasai…" I looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Hikari-chan." He smiled down at me before walking back to his desk. "Now, as for the reason I asked you to come here…"

I looked up at him, avoiding any of the higher ranking shinobi, paying pull attention to what he was saying.

"About time, Old Man!"

My eye twitched at my brother's inability to recognize the seriousness of the situation.

"Naruto-kun…why don't you wait _outside_ the room…"

"Its fine, Hikari-chan." The Hokage said when he sat down, "Naruto-kun should hear this too."

This caught Naruto's attention, "Eh? What do want this time, Old Man?"

The Hokage chuckled at this as the other shinobi and I looked appalled, "Hikari-chan cannot stay in your apartment, Naruto-kun."

"What did you say, Old Man? Like hell she's not! You already separated us once; you're not doing it again!"

The Hokage's eyes hardened at that, as did mine, as we remembered what had taken place in the past.

"…I'm sorry for that…" the higher ranking shinobi stared at the Hokage in shock at hearing him apologize, "…but that isn't what I meant. Your apartment is far too small for Hikari-chan to live in."

Naruto stared at the man, realizing he was right, "Crap."

"As such, the apartment next door has been rented out for Hikari-chan to live in, and a door shall be built connecting it to Naruto's."

We both gave him deadpanned looks, blinking.

"That is **so** cool!"

"I am sorry for all the trouble…"

The Hokage chuckled under his breath, "One would never think you two are twins…" he smiled, "The preparations have already been made for everything, though at the moment the apartment isn't furnished nor equipped for living in. So, for tonight only, I hope you can forgive me and will be willing to stay with Naruto-kun, who I'm sure will be kind enough to give you his bed."

I sweat dropped when I realized he wasn't giving Naruto or me a choice.

_If you got power, flaunt it every now and then…_

"Wha…Of course, I will! Now that you're done Old Man, we're leaving!" My brother spun on his heel and began to head for the door.

We all stared at him, once again appalled by his behavior. Though, the Hokage only laughed while shaking his head.

"I understand…You both have a lot to catch up on."

I smiled and bowed low before excusing myself only to be stopped by him speaking once more.

"Oh, and Hikari-chan?" I turned sideways to face him, "Tomorrow after your exam with Kakashi…come see me. I want to hear how it went through your eyes."

"Hokage-sama…?" The higher ranking shinobi spoke up in surprise.

I saw Kakashi staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"…h-hai…As you wish, Hokage-sama." I said loyally, ignoring the looks I received as well as my own confusion.

His smile grew, "I have no doubt that there won't be any problems with Team 7 passing _now_."

_I spend four years in secret…having to watch every little thing I say…and yet he's saying such things in front of everyone…_

"…" I stare at him with narrowed eyes, beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the looks I was getting, "May we be excused now, Hokage-sama?"

He looked at me with calculating eyes, which made me realize he had been testing me, before nodding.

"Thank you…Have a nice night, Hokage-sama…"

I bowed once more, before spinning on my heel and stiffly walked out of the door, my brother following.

"Hokage-sama, what was that all about…?"

That was the last thing I heard before we turned a corner and down the stairs. I was anxious to get out of this place now, more so than I had been earlier, when coming in.

* * *

Naruto had dragged me off to Ichiraku's as soon as we stepped out of the Hokage's house and now we were seated at the bar talking as we waited for our ramen to arrive.

"—so then, I showed him my newest jutsu, and the Old Man collapsed on the floor with a nosebleed! Hahaha It was hilarious!"

I sweat dropped as Naruto described the jutsu he created recently, the 'Sexy Jutsu', and how he used it on the Hokage and his grandson.

_He spends his time making Jutsus like _**that**_, instead of any useful ones…?_ _I'm beginning to really worry about him…_

Soon our ramen was placed in front of us by the owner, Teuchi; Naruto had five bowls while I only had one.

"I hope you enjoy it, Hikari-chan. I'm known to be the best in all of the Land of Fire, when it comes down to ramen!"

I pulled down my scarf and smiled up at the man, saying thank you before slurping up some noodles.

Once I swallowed I felt eyes on me, and turned to my left and saw both Naruto and Teuchi staring at me intensely.

"It's…really good…thank you….The best food I've had in years." I sweat dropped at the sight of them, even more so when they seemed to sparkle at my words.

"In that case, it's on the house! Think of it as a 'welcome home' present or something!"

"Hahaha told you! Alright, keep 'em coming old man!" with that my brother quickly eat—**inhaled**—all five bowls in under a minute.

I stared wide-eyed at him and my eyes only grew wider when he asked for more.

After watching him eat 6 more bowls, and finishing up my own—having lost my appetite— I stood up, pulling my scarf back over my face.

"It's getting late." He looked up at me before looking at the sky and nodded.

"Oh, yeah it is! Well let's go home then! Thanks old man!"

"Actually aniki….I was thinking about going to train tonight…get ready for tomorrow, you know?" he looked at me in confusion, "Besides, I don't want to take your bed."

"What are you talking about? It's fine!"

"I'm okay with it, really! And besides…it's been a while since I've been here and I don't think I'll be able to sleep because of it."

"…." He narrowed his eyes, thinking, "Fine…but just tonight! Do you know how to get to the training grounds?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, it's one of the only places I remember."

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow, Hikari-chan!"

I waved at my brother's retreating figure before jumping up to one of the rooftops and took off into the night headed for the training grounds.

* * *

**Translations:**

1. Over-seeing, such as a "god" for example, where the reader is able to see everything that is happening and even hear thoughts of what every character is thinking

2. Nin-dogs; Dogs that have a decent chakra supply and thus are able to work with ninja

3. A scroll used to summon different types of weapons, like TenTen uses during the Chunnin exams. To be nearly exact for Hikari's, Think of Sasuke in Naruto Shippūden when he's got a seal on his wrist during his fight with Itachi for shuriken summons.

4. Book of wanted or dangerous people; ex. Missing-nin, Jinchūriki [7], bijū [8], or very important people to a village such as council members and kages.

5. The main type of Jutsus you use, basically. Like how the 2nd Hokage was a master at using wood style techniques, and Sasuke uses fire style ones.

6. Haha I imagine Naruto would normally eat around 30 bowls a day. 30x365x5=54,750. I used five because she says over 4 years.

7. Hosts of the tailed-beasts

8. Tailed-beasts


	5. Scroll 4

Disclaimer: Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass,

**for she cannot afford to pay for any lawsuits against her. **

**Claimer: Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari-Ame Uzumaki. **

* * *

**Warning: This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possiblity of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may be subject to change in the future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice. **

**Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari beign a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introducted, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

The sun had long set and the moon had long risen high, shinning down onto the darkness of night that engulfed Konoha.

I had found my way to Training Ground 3 [1] soon after I parted ways with my brother a few hours ago, and began to train. Nothing serious, simply running laps around the perimeter and some stretches. I didn't want anyone to happen upon me when I _was_ serious; I would have a very difficult time trying to explain it, which would result in me disobeying orders…

_I'm tired of this…I'm home and yet…hardly anyone knows me…I have to keep all these terrible secrets…_

I sighed before slowing my pace down to a jog, before I finally stopped in front of the K.I.A. stone. I looked at it with empty eyes, before slowly forcing myself to walk up to it. I ran my eyes over the names engraved into the stone wavering every now and then when I recognized some. Soon my eyes came to a very familiar name which caused me to clench my teeth in a variety of emotions, regardless of the hollow look in my eyes.

_Uchiha Shisui…_

My eyes wavered slightly as I saw the names after that.

_Uchiha Fugaku….Uchiha Mikoto…_

I brought my hand up to run over the engraved names of the two Uchihas.

_Your names shouldn't be here…none of them should…none of you should have died….not by __**his**__ hands especially…_

I sighed before I began to remove my hand from the stone. When my fingers slid further down the stone as I was about to fully lift my hand, I froze in shock. I slowly removed them, allowing me to fully see the name engraved. My eyes widened and my mouth opened wide in a silent gasp, as I saw the name carved beneath my fingers.

_I-impossible…! It can't be—!_

My fingers clenched and dug into the crevasses of the stone, shaking as they did so. My lip began to bleed as I bit down on it.

_No…_

"Why?"

My eyes began to burn once again, and I did nothing to stop it as I was overwhelmed with anger. My chakra was flaring up as my temper did so.

_Lies…_

"**They** lied to me…!" I managed to whisper out in anger, my voice cold.

"Oi, What're you doing?"

My eyes widened in surprise and horror at not having realized that someone was nearby.

_All because I've lost control of my emotions…_

My eyes returned to normal as I turned my head to look at my right, catching sight of Sasuke standing at the base of the tree lines staring at me.

"…nothing of your concern…" I slowly turned and walked up to him, casting one last look over my shoulder at the stone, before walking past him into the next clearing where we were suppose to meet up at.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke

I had left my apartment at 4:30am and headed for the training grounds, sleep still trying to overcome me. As I neared the designated training grounds, my thoughts drifted to my "_teammates"_…

_I doubt any of them are even there. Tch they'll probably show up at the last minute too._

As for that idiot…

_He'll show up late, no doubt about it_.

Finally I emerged from the greenery, and came upon one of the clearings on 'Ground 3. Looking around, I saw that I was right; no one else was here yet.

_Pathet—_

My eyes landed on a sword that rested against the base of the tree farthest from me.

It was the most unusual sword—much less blade—I had ever seen. The blade was larger than the average sword, but thinner then even a katana [2], giving it the appearance of glass almost, and flat instead of being rounded like most. Its color wasn't silver from steel, or even black; no, it was red, crimson even—which only added to the thought of it being glass—that got darker, to the point where it was almost black as it got closer to the hilt. It had flashes of white towards the end, middle, and coming from the hilt. Just past the center of the blade and 2.5cm from the hilt, was a black spiked clasp on it. The blade itself was sharpened out at the end, and cut diagonally inward into another sharp point that curved slightly. The hilt was extremely short, only large enough for the wielder to grasp their hand around it, and was on the far left instead of the center as it normally would. There were sharp—_spikes?—_coming out on both side of the hilt. [3]

I walked closer to it, reaching my hand out to touch it but before I could get within 1.5 meters [4] of it, a strong chakra flared up. I tensed and looked around the area, trying to find out where and who it came from, before my eyes were draw back to the sword.

_Impossible…_

I took one step forward once more before feeling the chakra flare up once more. My eyes narrowed as I could see a red aura begin to seep out of the blade. It began to grow in size and slowly crept towards me, turning black. I backed away from it, and I saw that the aura—_chakra?_—ceased its advancement on me.

_It's…a warning…?_

I took a few more steps backwards and saw that it began to withdraw.

_It was only trying to get me away from it…_

I continued taking a few more steps back before stopping and staring at the sword.

_Just…what the hell is that?_

As questions swarmed in my head about the strange sword I sensed someone's chakra in the next clearing. I looked in the direction of the chakra before casting one last look at the sword and walked towards the clearing.

When I was closer to the owner of the chakra, I was able to see the dark figure of a girl standing by the K.I.A. stone. I made my way out of the trees, standing at the base of them, and was finally able to recognize the figure when I saw the familiar crimson bandana tied to their waist.

My eyes narrowed on my new teammate's figure that seemed to be lost in thought. Her fist was clenched on top of the memorial stone, shaking. I heard her whisper something, her voice strained, but I couldn't make it out.

_Just what is she—?_

"Oi, What're you doing?"

She tensed up at my voice, giving me the impression that she didn't even realize I was there.

_And yet, yesterday she was so on edge, fully aware of every little thing…except when she was getting lost…_ A small smirk crossed my face at that thought.

She didn't reply, or even look at me for a moment. Finally she turned to look at me, her visible wasn't even cold like it was yesterday—it was _dead_.

She stared at me with that dead look for a moment—which began to unnerve me _slightly_—before speaking, "…nothing of your concern…"

With that she looked over her shoulder before walking past me to the other clearing. I stared at her back, realizing that she didn't have her sword from yesterday strapped on, which made me think that the sword from before belonged to her.

_But it's different from the one she had the other day._

I looked over at the K.I.A. stone, trying to decide if it was worth it to go see what caused such a reaction, before settling on following after the mysterious girl.

When I caught up to her, we were still on the side path that connected the two clearings together.

She didn't so much as acknowledge my presence even when I came to walk side by side with her. There are countless questions swarming my mind about this girl, appeared to have come out of nowhere, claiming to be the twin of that dope who until yesterday, everyone thought he was all alone. She wasn't like other girls, who fangirled at the mere sight of me, or even like the other gennin. Anyone could clearly see that, with the way she carried herself and the way she spoke. It was different…even Kakashi-sensei was surprised by her. She even mentioned briefly that she only arrived yesterday in the village, which would make sense as to why no one had seen her before, but it still didn't add up. Nothing about this girl did.

I had gotten lost in my thoughts that I almost missed what she had said.

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

"It's almost five, already?" I looked up at the sky to see that it had indeed gotten lighter out, not by much but still it was different than the pitch black of the night, and the moon as slowly beginning to set.

"Already? Just how long were you out here?" the Uchiha asked as he emerged from the trees behind me and came up to my side.

"..Since around nine….? Nine or ten…I don't remember the exact time."I answered him, not really aware of what was going on, as I tried to steady my emotions.

His eyes widened slightly before narrowing, "PM?"

"Yeah…"

I finally glanced over at him and saw that he opened his mouth to question me further but voices from the clearing up ahead cut him off.

"Huh? What's this?"

My eyes narrowed in confusion as I recognized my brother's voice.

_What could have caught his—? _

**!** My eyes widened and I quickly took off for the clearing. I emerged just as Sakura began to walk towards the tree where my sword rested on.

"It's…a sword…?" She reached her hand out and about to touch the blade.

"**DON'T TOUCH IT!"**

She froze, as did my brother who was walking towards it as well, and turned to stare at me wide-eyed just as I leapt towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Wha-What?"

My head had bent down towards the ground when I stopped and I tightened my grip on her hand before looking up at her glaring.

"Didn't your _mother_ tell you not to touch something that doesn't belong to you?"

I tossed her hand aside and walked the short distance left to the sword and hesitated before grabbing hold of the hilt tightly with my left hand. I lifted it up slightly and stared at it with hard, narrowed eyes.

"Why didn't you stop?" I questioned the girl.

"What? What are you talking about?"

I turned around to face her, the sword hanging sideways by my left leg.

"Why didn't you stop approaching it when the chakra went after you?"

"Chakra? What the hell? It's a sword, it doesn't have chakra!"

I stared at her, my eyes widening slightly.

"What…?" I muttered.

_Why didn't the restraints come out?_ I looked at the blade with narrowed eyes. _Why did you call her to you?_

_**Fwufufufu why not? You don't like her. You want her dead, do you not? She said those things about you yesterday…and just now she was going on about how she herself wished for you to disappear.**_

**Its** voice appeared in my head once more.

_No I do NOT! She's still a novice, and knows nothing of the real world! Her personality isn't her fault exactly…it'll improve over time!_

_**I was trying to do you a favor. I only have your **__best interest_ _**in mind after all, **__Ame-chan__**.**_

_You'll leave her and everyone else in this village alone, unless _**I**_ deem them as a threat…not __**you**_!

I glanced back up and saw my teammates staring at me bewildered.

"…Never touch this sword…or any other that belongs to me, unless I say so."

"Well how the hell were we supposed to know it belonged to _you_? Even your _brother_ didn't know." Pinky retorted smarmily.

"Just…don't from this point on…unless you want to end up dead…"

"A-Are you threatening us?"

"No…warning you, for your safety."

With that, I ran my left index finger across the blade, drawing blood and watched as it slid down the entire blade before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wha—?"

I walked over to the tree away from the three and jumped up onto a branch before laying down on it, ignoring them.

"Humph, bitch." I heard Pinky mutter.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" her sugary voice rang throughout the area.

I completely zoned out after that.

* * *

It had already been two hours since the designated time our sensei set up to meet, and the man of the hour had yet to arrive. I'm not one to be picky on tardiness usually, but _this_ is ridicules! I sighed in exasperation, getting thoroughly bored with just sitting around doing nothing. I pushed myself up and sat down on the branch, my legs hanging off of it.

_It wouldn't hurt to do _**some** _of my morning warm-up, would it?_

I contemplated this idea for a moment longer before I jumped down from the branch landing in front of my brother who had fallen asleep. The impact and sound of my feet landing on the ground woke him up and caused him to jump up in surprise.

"Wha-what? Where's the fire?"

We all stared at him with our eyes wide in surprise. Naruto still was very disoriented and looked around rapidly screaming about burning ramen. A large sweat drop formed over our heads and we sighed.

Finally he calmed down and looked at us confused.

"Huh? Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

We deadpanned at him before we all muttered, "Baka."

"Huh?"

I shook my head at him before I began to walk away from my teammates, which caused them to all look at me peculiarly. I planned on ignoring them until my brother spoke up.

"What are you doing, Hikari-chan?" he asked coming up to me.

"Going to do my morning warm-up." With that I stopped at the foot of the path leading to the rest of the training ground and began lunging, stretching out my legs one by one and moved onto my arms.

I then began to stretch my back out, bending backwards and grabbed my ankles, feeling my muscles stretch out. Once my muscles ceased their straining, I let go of my ankles and placed my hands flat on the ground, took a deep breath and pushed myself off of the ground flipping in the air with a spin before landing on my left hand and jumped up flipping one more time to land on my feet. My hands slowly fell to rest on my chest before I draped the right one onto my waist and I stared at my brother.

"…would you like to join me…either of you two as well…?" I asked slowly, unsure if it would be a good idea as I looked at my team.

Pinky had come up next to Naruto who stood gapping at me, pretty much did the same. Sasuke had taken to staring at me with narrowed eyes, analyzing my every move once more.

When Naruto snapped out of his stupor, he shook his head at me rapidly. "No way! I bet you run a **mile** or something!"

"Eh…not really…"

"You run more?" Sakura groaned out in exasperation. "Count me out."

She then turned her attention to Sasuke who was leaning against a tree to the side, "Sasuke-kun!" Her annoying melodic voice hung in the air as she ran towards him, "Let's do something together! I'm bored!"

Sasuke then pushed himself off of the tree, giving Sakura a sense of victory, until he crushed her hope that is. "What is your warm-up exactly?" He asked with a mocking tone.

"B-But Sasuke," Sakura whined, holding his arm. He brushed her off and walked towards me.

"Ten miles, one hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred-fifty leg curls each, one hundred squats, one hundred-fifty calf raises each, one hundred-fifty leg raises each, one hundred chin-ups, one hundred crunches—for each side, left & right—, one hundred pull-ups, two more miles of running on my hands…." I looked up at them, having lost myself into my thoughts, and saw their horrified looks "…and one hundred handstand press-ups…" my voice drifted as I realized that I was telling them my _normal_ routine without weights…

_Crap…why do I always have to get over excited when it comes to training…?_

Naruto and Sakura looked as they would throw up and pass out any moment now, and Sasuke was trying to regain his normal facial expression, as well at the color in his face back.

"That's it?" Sasuke smirked as he finally composed himself, "Hn, I should've know someone like you wouldn't do anything serious."

I raised an eyebrow at him before smirking behind my scarf, "Fine…try not to drag down, _Uchiha_." My voice was filled with cockiness as I spun on my heel and took off.

"Same to you, _Uzumaki_." His voice was cold and lined with amusement as he quickly caught up and began to run ahead of me.

I stared at his back in surprise before my smirk grew and I sped up my pace.

_Looks like I didn't screw up __**too**__ much this time…_

He saw that I easily caught up to him; he attempted to speed up his pace, though he was already going at his full speed. I matched his pace easily and soon my ego got the best of me and I past by him, speeding up my pace.

I looked over my shoulder before calling out to him, "What's wrong? Is the great Uchiha clan having trouble keeping up with a _**little girl?**_"

He glared at me before his eyes widened and he stumbled when the last two words left my lips. He stopped briefly in shock before his eyes grew venomous and he took off after me with all his strength.

It was only fifteen minutes since we started, and we had both finished, stopping near the lake a good distance from the others. Sasuke panted heavily from how fast he had been going with only one very short break in between. In truth I was only slightly winded, but I couldn't let him see that without coming off suspicious, so I faked being in a similar condition—only…not as _pathetic_…

I was amazed at his speed and ability to pace himself though—even I had to admit that—it was obvious he wasn't used to doing anything of this sort—and any normal gennin would have passed out after the first mile, going at that speed—so taking that into consideration he could very well be another _prodigy_…

"**Sasuke-kun!"**

We turned our heads in the direction of the voice and saw Sakura quickly running up to us—well Sasuke, I doubt she gave a _damn_ about me—and Naruto was following her slowly.

I chose to ignore them and dropped myself into push-up position and started on the 100 push-ups.

Sasuke saw me move and when he saw that I had begun the next exercise, he wiped the sweat from his brow and regulated his breathing before dipping down in position as well. He began strong and kept going. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes and once again I was surprised at him; his form was as good as mine and he efficiently used his muscles in the exercise. I could see his biceps and triceps contracting with each push-up.

_Even though he doesn't look it, he does have some good muscles_.

We both had finished just as the others reached us. Sakura started on telling Sasuke that he was so strong and cool, while Naruto just watched us in awe and jealousy.

_I can't even feel bad for him…if he refuses to put in the effort, even if it hurts or is tiring, then he has no right to complain._

I then pushed myself off the ground and walked up to a tree with thick branches. Sasuke followed me and we grabbed hold of the branch and proceeded with the chin-ups, before moving onto the pull-ups. He finished just after me, almost at the same time, and I continued to be awed by him.

_That time I __**was**__ using my full strength…without chakra that is…even so…_

I let go of the branch and landed on my feet before I wiped away the sweat on my face with a rag from my pouch. Sasuke did the same. His breathing started to return to normal and he looked like he was about to go sit down which caused me to smirk at him.

"Done already?" I moved away from the tree and out into the open space.

He froze before looking up at me like a deer in headlights before he scoffed, "As if."

"Good. After all, it'd be boring if you gave up now…you're finally beginning to _interest_ me Uchiha." I pulled down my scarf showing him a cocky smirk.

His cheeks tinted pink slightly, catching the double meaning behind my words, before scoffing. Sakura must have caught on as well, because she shouted in annoyance, going on about '_her_ Sasuke-kun.'

I cracked my back before beginning on the leg curls, Sasuke following up close by and then moved onto the calf-raises. When we finished up Naruto pointed at us in confusion.

"Are those really exercises? You're not doing anything really!"

"True, but if you do enough of them daily you'll build up the muscles, helping you with endurance as well."

His eyes, along with Sakura's widened in realization and mouthed 'Oh.'

I stretched myself out once more, easing my muscles to relax before I laid myself onto the ground and got into a sit-up position, with my hands behind my head instead of crossed across my chest as Sasuke had done. In the end, he had actually finished before me, though when it came down to the crunches he had gotten a little flustered and ended up finishing them about a minute after me, both times.

I lay on my back for a few moments pretending to catch my breath as I saw Sasuke was beginning to tire. After seeing me relaxing for a moment, he began to do the same, his eyes taking on a thankful look.

Having rested for exactly 60 seconds, I moved to put my hands under my butt, which got earned me weird looks from the three.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmmm? You've never done leg raises before?" I looked over at Sasuke, "If you don't have a weight machine then this is how you do them."

I demonstrated to him, as I stayed in my laying position sitting on my hands basically and lifted my legs straight into the air, holding them for ten seconds before lowering them.

"Tch, that'll be easy."

"Alright…well then you got 150 to go, while I only have 149. Better hurry up Uchiha."

His eye twitched as he realized that I was basically ahead of him and quickly began to copy what I had done earlier. I chuckled before following his actions, and full out laughed when he ended up feeling his legs burning after getting to around only 20.

"Not so easy is it?"

He ignored me and we both finished at the same time, due to the fact that I continued to tease him throughout the exercise.

I rolled back and jumped to my feet when we finished and swung my arms back and forth before going on to the squats, the Uchiha quickly joining me but his movements started to get sluggish, a sign of his exhaustion…

_Crap…and we still have the exam to do…if he's in this shape he definitely won't pass…and __**I'll**__ be responsible…_

I frowned at the thought of being the reason my teammate failing, even if I'm not thrilled with the idea of being on a team with him—or any of them for that matter—I still wouldn't allow them to fail, no matter the cost, especially if I was to blame.

When we finished he was breathing raggedly but kept on trying to hide it—and he was doing a good job at it too—if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't catch it. My frown deepened at his condition.

"Let's just make it back to the starting point, about half a mile," I said to Sasuke with a grin as I flipped and landed on my hands.

He nodded back lethargically but I could tell he was thankful once again. He hopped up to do the same after tucking in the side of his shirt shabbily, divulging part of his lower torso.

_He definitely had physique. I'm slowly beginning to realize why the girls would fall for him, just by looking at him. Though…_

Sakura gawked at him, hands clasped together and hearts in her eyes as she saw his exposed skin. She was practically drooling—actually I'm sure she was, now that I look closely enough.

_Looks aren't everything…Stupid girl. She'll never survive out in the __**real world**__._

I sprinted forward on my hands towards the logs in front of the K.I.A. stone. I didn't look back but I felt their stares burning into my back.

_If this gets out to the Hokage or the __**Council**__…I'm dead…_

Suddenly I felt Sasuke's presence approaching me fast, surprising me since I thought with his condition he would lag.

"Uchiha?" I exclaimed.

He smirked at me and continued running on his hands, passing me.

_Wasn't he tired just a moment ago?_

I sped up my pace but my brother's shouts from behind caused me to stumble.

"Go, Hikari!"

Because of that, Sasuke ended up beating me, _barely_. **Yes**, my ego _was_ hurt and I pouted behind my scarf as the Uchiha flashed me a smirk causing my pride to swell up even more.

"If it wasn't for Naruto, I'd of beaten you, Uchiha. Don't get cocky."

"Hn, whatever you say, _Uzumaki_."

"That was awesome, Sasuke-kun!" A pink blur squealed happily as they jumped the boy, almost choking him. "You're awesome!"

I sweat dropped at the scene before standing up and walking over to her, tapping her shoulder which caused her to glare at me. "What?"

"I don't think he can breathe," I said, smiling in a disarming way. "Sorry, but I'd like to have a living teammate."

She didn't let go but she did loosen her grip, _slightly, _still glaring daggers at me.

"Sakura, get _off_ me." Sasuke forced her off and she frowned sadly.

He leaned back against one of the logs, closed his eyes, and began regulating his breathing, a miniscule smile on his face at finally being able to rest.

I walked to his side and kneeled down next to him.

"I'm impressed," I whispered quietly so that only he could hear me. "Only a few other people have beaten me in a hand race…even though it was a _mistake_." My voice took on a cocky edge, causing him to snort in annoyance. "…though the other times you beat me fair and square…it's very rare for someone to beat me when it comes down to muscle…"

_Only those that were older than me, or spent years training in those specific skills were ever able to do so…._

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Seems like you've only gone up against weaklings then." he replied cockily.

"Humph." I walked towards Naruto. "I wish…" I said in a mumble.

It seems now that the _fun_ was over; there was nothing to keep my brother occupied while waiting for our sensei…who was _still_ not here yet.

"Why does Kakashi-sensei have to be 4 hours late?" He exclaimed angrily. "I'm ready to go now!" His remark made me grin and I ruffled his hair playfully. He looked to me in annoyance as he fixed the spikes.

"Don't worry, Aniki. He can't be that much longer…He'll be here soon."

I then moved to the side of my brother and laid myself onto the grass, hands behind my head and eyes closed in content. I had my left knee bent up slightly and started to doze off as I had done earlier, but soon I felt a presence loom over me.

"God, you're _really_ weird, ya' know?" came the shrill annoying voice belonging to our favorite banshee.

_It's too disturbing to imagine her as anything else…so from this day worth she is dubbed…__**Pinky the Banshee!**_

I snickered at my thoughts slightly. No matter what anyone says, I do have a sense of humor…no matter how twisted it may be…

"Do you have some type of multiple personality disorder or something?"

_Oh god…no matter how hard I try to ignore her, I can still hear her voice._

"Yesterday you were such a _bitch_, then go off about being teammates, then you go **psycho** on _me_, and today you came here screaming at us, then you start being mean to _my_ Sasuke-kun, then all of a sudden you freak out. Now you're suddenly one with the earth or something! It's _**a…noy…ing**_." She dragged out the word annoying and my eye twitched.

_She's trying to pick a fight…again…why…?_

I took in a deep breath and slowly released it, calming myself.

_Never pick fights with those that aren't your equal or stronger than yourself…it'll only cause problems in the future and it's not good to flaunt your skills…._

I remembered my _shishou_'s [5] words and began to mentally chant this.

"Oh, I know!" She exclaimed in a huff, believing that I wasn't listening. "Not only are you a _bitch,_ but you're an idiot! An annoying, stupid, idiot; who won't listen to anybody because you _only_ care about _yourself_! Just like your _brother_."

My temper flared, as did my chakra. The three of them no doubt felt it, because they all stared at me wide-eyed, even the Uchiha, and Sakura took a step back. I had to go from mentally saying that proverb, to muttering it under my breath to stop myself from punching her in the face.

"I've been listening to your ranting ever since the beginning, and _**no**_, I do not have a _'personality disorder._'"

…_.__**that**__ doesn't count…__**they**__ don't count…they __**aren't**__ me…_

_They__** might not be…but **__I__** am…**_

I chewed on my bottom lip in frustration, "I simply assess the given situation and choose my emotions _carefully_ to fit it. I don't just open my mouth without thinking, like _you_ do." She glared at me "Second, I am not an idiot in any way. I'm sure you heard Iruka-sensei when he said I would have had the _best_ scores, had I taken the exam with your class. If you _want_ me to prove it, I'd be _more_ than happy to but otherwise keep your mouth shut." Her mouth flapped like a fish out of water, "And lastly, _I do care about others _and I believe I clearly told you yesterday_, _to _**never**_speak about such things again…if you refuse…" I cut myself off and my eyes snapped open, glaring at her. "—I won't hesitate in sending you to the Mist Village [6]…and you'll _never_ survive there for even a minute. Got it, brat?" I spat out menacingly at her.

She stared at me in fear before she stomped over to Sasuke, hugging him around his shoulders.

"She's scaring me Sasuke-kun. She doesn't care about any of us, or _you_…She might even try to **kill **us!"

My eyes widened in deadly fury, putting the saying 'if looks could kill…' to good use. I began to advance to towards her with my arm rose, having completely had enough of her. She screamed as she saw that I was serious this time. It wasn't until I felt the burning sensation in my eyes occurred that I realized what I was about to do and I quickly froze in my movements just as I was about to swing at her. I looked towards the ground fast, averting my eyes from the three and spun on my heel before walking away a couple of feet taking deep breaths trying to regain control of my emotions.

_**Don't you wish you let me kill her now?**_

I could hear **them** all laughing at me…taunting me…mocking me. My teeth bit down on my bottom lip as I tried to block the voices out and control myself.

"I **told** you she'd try to _kill_ us!"

My knuckles cracked as I refolded my hand into a fist and my nails dug into the skin of my palm, drawing blood. I struggled to remain in control of my emotions, shaking.

"**You just don't know when to shut the hell up!"**

"Demon."

My head snapped in her direction as I moved to attack her, snarling as I did so, causing her to scream and close her eyes once more, but I was suddenly jerked to a stop. I turned to look at the owner of the hand on my forearm.

_Hatake Kakashi…crap…_

His grip was firm and his face was hidden behind a Make-Out Paradise book, so I could not see his expression. I could see that he had difficulty to hold me back with only one hand, but he was still able to do so without drawing the attention of the others.

"That's enough. You wouldn't want to hurt your teammate, especially not on the first day, ne Hikari-chan?" he spoke nonchalantly, looking at me. "I'd of thought you were better than this, seeing how the Hokage himself praised you yesterday after all."

"She—" I cut myself off and sighed, upset that **I** was the one getting scolded at, before relaxing my arm slightly. "Forgive me…_Hatake-san_. I was out of line."

I glowered behind my scarf as he smiled down at me.

"I'm _sorry_ for losing my temper, **Haruno**." I spat out the words, as though they burned my tongue.

Kakashi then, still staring at me, released me and I turned my back to them all, trying to calm myself once more.

_If he's upset that I didn't __**really**__ apologize then too bad…I was wrong to attack, but still…_

Sakura glared at me before pouting at our sensei. "Kakashi-_sensei_! You **see?** She doesn't even respect you, refusing to call you by title! And she's not even sorry for trying to hurt us! She doesn't deserve to be on this team!"

He looked at her blankly, "Hikari shouldn't have attacked you, _but_…**you** were the one that intentionally provoked her, Sakura."

She looked at him with a horrified expression, appalled at the fact that he defended me.

_Well…sort of…_

I noticed how he avoided commenting on my "disrespect" towards him being our sensei.

_I understand that officially we aren't his students yet, but still he would have demanded some sort of respect... I guess that means…he doesn't trust me at all then…_

"Alright then," Kakashi began, putting his book away, and releasing the tense atmosphere. "Good morning guys!" He smiled and waved at us with closed eyes even though we were right in front of him.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed while pointing accusing fingers, quickly forgetting what had almost taken place moments ago.

_No…he's not…had he been a second later, my punch would have hit Sakura…and things would have ended badly…__**very**__ badly…_

Kakashi ignored the two and walked over to a shorter stump near the three logs. Being as tall as he was, the stump didn't even reach his waist. He then reached into his backpack and took something out and placed it on top of the stump.

_Is that…a clock?_ I stared at it in confusion. _It's just after ten...meaning that he's __**five**__ hours late…_

I sweat dropped at that thought. He's supposed to be a jonin and yet he can't even set a decent example by arriving on time, _or even close to it_.

"It's set for noon." He clicked the top of the clock to regulate and begin the timer.

The four of us gazed at him debatably. He then reached into his weapons pouch and took out three silver bells on strings.

"Here are three bells." He looked and sounded bored when he spoke. "Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those that cannot get a bell by noon…don't get to eat lunch." He smiled at as brightly, "I'll also tie you up to one of those stumps." He pointed at the tall logs. "And I'll eat right in front of you."

_So that's why…it wasn't because he actually could be bothered if we got sick, but to further put us at a drawback._

"You only need to get one bell. There are three so one of you will definitely be tied up." He slowly shortened the string on the bells by pulling them into his hand. "And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy…though of course _all_ four of you could be flunked out as well." He looked at us seriously.

I suddenly felt the air grow tense and I turned to fully face my team.

Naruto and Sakura looked really worried at the man's words while Sasuke just looked impatient and couldn't wait to get started.

Kakashi closed the bells in his hand and returned his face to its regular lazy demeanor. "You can even use your shuriken, or any other weapon, if you chose to do so." he said. "You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"But—!" Sakura exclaimed franticly. "You'll be in _danger_!"

"Yeah, you'll probably be too slow to dodge anything! You couldn't even dodge that _eraser_." Naruto exclaimed with a laugh. "We'll kill you!"

He had his hands behind his head and started to crack up now.

I stared at my brother in confusion and slight horror.

_If anyone knows that rank is just a title, it's me…but still…I've seen how you are, and your chakra isn't anywhere close to matching his! Even if it was...you can't underestimate your opponent no matter what, or __**you'll**__ end up dead!_

Kakashi didn't look angry but he replied in a slightly serious and low voice. "In the ninja world, often those with no talent bark the loudest. Well, let's ignore Mr. Dead last for now."

_Didn't he just tell Sakura __**not**__ to provoke others? Aniki, don't do anything stupid…please!_ I mentally pleaded.

"Dead last!" he exclaimed angrily. I turned back to him and tried to stop him from doing anything. I was a second late. He had a kunai out and was about to launch it at Kakashi.

"Hang on, Naru—!" I was cut off when Kakashi began to move.

It seems no one noticed this but me, and I wasn't sure if I should act or not. My senses were screaming at me to protect my teammate—even though I knew he wasn't in any _real_ danger—and I had keep myself from going on the offensive against our sensei.

_Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to do __**anything**__—and not just with this exercise—if I can't risk exposing myself?_

At the last moment I made up my mind, allowing my instincts to take over slightly, and appeared back to back with my twin just as Kakashi had appeared in front of me with Naruto's wrist, that held the kunai, locked in a tight grasp. Because he hadn't expected me to do something of the sort, the kunai, instead of pointing at the back of my brother's neck, was now pointed right in the center of my forehead. Had it not been for my chakra strings that I released—almost a moment too late—it would have actually stuck me. My hand was raised slightly in between the short distance that separated Kakashi and I, with the chakra strings wrapped around them tightly. I had to struggle to keep a firm hold on the kunai because the force Kakashi used to turn it was still swelling through it and his muscles. Kakashi's other hand held the top of Naruto's head and blonde spikes stood in between his fingers.

I looked up at him with narrowed eyes, more so annoyed with myself for acting on my emotions **again**.

_Damn it, I'm in deep shit now…_

Kakashi's eye went wide for a brief instant in utter bewilderment at my reflexes. Sasuke and Sakura had both ended up jumping back as soon as Kakashi had appeared, shocking them and even more so when they saw me there—and the position that we were in. I could practically feel the sweat rolling down my brother's neck as he was on edge in trepidation and mystification.

After another second or so, Kakashi's face had returned to normal and he spoke to Naruto. "Slow down, I haven't said start yet."

I remained as I was, not allowing either of us to move until my senses felt at ease with the situation.

"Well… it seems that you're now prepared to come at me attempting to kill. So, you've finally acknowledged me, eh?" I heard Naruto grumble something.

Kakashi grinned slightly and chuckled. "It seems like I'm beginning to like you guys after all."

His gaze returned to me and his eye narrowed in suspicion and mistrust. After a moment he nodded his head infinitesimally towards his hand, which was still bound by my wires, not breaking eye contact with me. I stared at him in silence before summoning the wires to return to my armbands, in doing so, his grip on Naruto released, and Naruto's arm fell back to his side. He then took a step back examining me before he full stepped away and looked at the others.

Naruto had finally turned around and thanked me after realizing that I helped him out.

"Okay, let's get going," Kakashi said seriously looking at us all. "Ready…" We all got into positions. "Start!" With that I vanished along with the others.

I had reappeared near the top of a tree close enough to the clearing to give me a clear view of it, but far enough not to be spotted. I preformed a simple jutsu to conceal my chakra.

_Even someone of Kakashi's skill shouldn't be able to sense me…._

I heard a slight rustle below and I looked down to see Sasuke had chosen to hide in the branches below me. Well at least he's decent at concealing himself. I then decided to locate my other teammates. Sakura was underneath a bush of some sort, and my brother…was in the middle of everything, standing out in the open right in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at him strangely, as if asking if he was serious.

_Well…at least two out of three can hide themselves…but the one that _can't_ just __**has**__ to be related to me…_

I thought with a sweat drop, almost slapping a hand to my forehead in annoyance.

"Come and fight me!" Naruto exclaimed, crossing his arms.

_He's not serious is he? There's no way that he could take him on by himself!_

* * *

"_I don't get it!" I cried out loudly as I looked up at the older boy sitting beside me. "Why does the Old Man make you go on missions with other people? They're nowhere near as strong as you, even __**if**__ they are __**Uchiha's**__!"_

_**He**__ laughed at me which caused me to pout in anger._

"_What?"_

"_It's not about how strong __**I**__ am."_

"_Eh?"_

"_It's about how strong we all are as __**one**__. If I was alone, yes I wouldn't have to worry about anyone but myself…but then I wouldn't have anyone to watch my back or fill in for something that I'm bad at."_

"_But you're good at __**everything**__!"I exclaimed proudly at the boy, "It's not possible for __**you**__ to be bad at __**anything**__!"_

_**He **__laughed once more._

_It was a sound that sent shivers down my spine…but not in fear…__**no, definitely not fear…**__it was something I always looked forward to….something that brought out a smile and a blush to my face. I __**loved**__ hearing it, more so when __**I**__ was the one that caused it…_

"_Everyone is bad at something, Ame-chan. It's what makes us __**human**__."_

"_Eh…?" I looked at him in confusion, "Then…What are you bad at?"_

_He smiled down at me, causing me to turn my head blushing, "I'm not too good at taijutsu."_

"_Really?" I exclaimed with wide eyes._

"_Yes."_

_I stared at him before looking up at the sky, "So then… you may be __**super strong**__ on your own…but when on a team you can't just think about yourself…?"_

"_Yes, that's exactly it! Everything you do affects your teammates, good and bad. You can't ever think of yourself." His voice was proud at the fact that I understood it so quickly, "It even makes you stronger! When you stop thinking of yourself and instead on others, you become stronger on a whole other level! Being on a team is of the highest honor."_

"…_But…then…why doesn't the Old Man ever put me on a team…? It's been a year since I graduated…and the only person I've ever gone on missions with is you and your dad….and their only __**D**__ ranked…"_

"_Give it time, Ame-chan…besides, it's amazing. Father or I only go on missions with you from time to time, usually you're on your own! Even __**I**__ was never alone on missions until I became a Jonin!"_

_I looked at him shocked before a smile broke out onto my face with a blush at __**his**__ praise._

_I then turned my attention to the sun that was beginning to set, smiling—this was why we were here in the first place. To get away from everyone and the pressure they put on us, we came here, to the Hokage's Monuments, every Friday and watched the sunset while talking about anything that was on our minds._

"…_There is one more thing I'm terrible at…"_

_His voice snapped me out of my stupor and I turned to him slowly in surprise, "Eh?"_

_He wasn't looking at me, but instead at the sunset like I had been doing a moment ago. It seemed he was lost in thought and didn't even realize he was talking aloud._

"_...I'm terrible at expressing my emotions…especially to the girl I like."_

_His eyes got a soft glow to them as he said that and a bittersweet smile swept across his face before he full out broke into a happy smile—most likely thinking of this girl._

_My heart dropped at that…_

…_**When on a team…you can **__never__** think of yourself…**_

* * *

My eyes widened and I took a sharp intake of breath, realization hitting me. _That's it! It makes sense now…the whole purpose of this thing…you may be super strong on your own, but when on a team you can't just think about yourself…_

I quietly jumped backwards off the branch I was in and onto the ground next to the one Sasuke was hiding behind. I landed slightly behind him and it seemed that he didn't notice me.

"Umm…You're a bit off…" I heard Kakashi say.

"The only thing a bit off is your haircut!" Naruto ran in quickly.

_I actually like his hairstyle…._

_**You do realize that this isn't the time to be thinking such useless things, girl?**_

I ignored the voice and watched as Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch and Naruto stopped his movement.

"Uchiha…" I whispered, finally deciding to reveal myself to the boy.

Sasuke jumped slightly when he heard me right behind him and turned towards me tensely, glaring.

"Wha—what the hell are you doing here?" he whispered harshly.

I stared at him for a moment and looked around to make sure we weren't spotted before I opened my mouth to speak, only to be cut off by our sensei's voice.

"Ninja lesson #1: **Taijutsu**," Kakashi began as he fumbled in his pack. "I'll teach you about it."

Both Sasuke and I turned to look at what was happening in the field.

_What? Why is he taking out a weapon if he's 'teaching' taijutsu…?_

After a moment, Kakashi pulled something out that none of us were expecting. I scowled and stared at the man, beginning to lose the respect I had for him.

Kakashi held in his hand the "Make-out Paradise" book, which was an **adult**—_porno—_novel and began to read it.

_He _**really**_ doesn't view Naruto as a threat, does he…?_

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as his eyes scanned the page, not even glancing at his opponent once. "Hurry and come at me."

"But…Hey! Why do you have a book?"

"Why? Well because I want to read what happens in the story. Don't worry about it. It won't make a difference against you guys."

Naruto rolled up his sleeve and charged at the man angrily.

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" He exclaimed.

He launched himself forward, fist out trying to punch Kakashi in the face. Kakashi just raised a hand to block it easily while keeping his eyes on the text. Naruto swiped up with his leg and Kakashi ducked and kept down.

_Damn it Aniki…You can't keep up with him. He's too strong for you take on by yourself!_

I clenched my teeth as I watched the scene, remembering why I was down here with Sasuke. I turned towards the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder gently as not to startle him again.

He tensed up once more at my touch before turning to look at me again glaring.

"…_Sasuke_…we need to work together…as a _team_…"I said quietly.

His eyes narrowed even more before he scoffed silently.

"I _don't_ need your help, or anyone else's."

My eye twitched at his attitude.

"Listen…**Uchiha**. The whole damn purpose of this stupid exam is teamwork! Without it we _won't_ pass." I whispered loudly in frustration.

"Maybe **you** won't, but **I** will. I'm not weak like the rest of you."

"You—!"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, drawing our attention back towards the battle. "Get out of there or you'll be killed!"

My eyes widened slightly as I saw that Naruto had his back towards Kakashi and the man had made the seal of the tiger.

_That's for ninjutsu…fire-styled Justus! ….Kakashi wouldn't dare to actually…_I saw the man smirk behind his mask, his eyes shining evilly. _Crap!_

I was about to move to help but I was too late.

"Thousand years of death!" Kakashi exclaimed, overdramatically.

Naruto was launched into the air by Kakashi prodding him in the butt, which caused him to gain a very…disturbing look on his face.

_For a moment there he looked like he enjoyed it…._

Naruto then landed in the water and Kakashi had gone back to reading his book.

We all stared in astonishment at the scene that just occurred. I for one couldn't really believe that someone with Kakashi's reputation would do something like that. I was so thrown off guard that I didn't even consider the fact that my brother might need help.

Everyone stared in silence before suddenly two shuriken flew out of the water at Kakashi, who easily caught them with two fingers, not even looking away from his book. Several minutes later, Naruto crawled out from the water and back onto land.

"What're you doing now? You know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon." Kakashi deadpanned.

"I know, I know, you told us that already!"

"You claim want to surpass the Hokage, but you've already run out of steam."

"You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight when I'm starving to death?" Naruto asked angrily.

The sound of a stomach growling caused me to look to my left and smirk slightly when I realized that it was Sasuke's. His cheeks tinted pink out of embarrassment as he caught me staring at him.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." I whispered back to the Uchiha mockingly.

His eye twitched as he continued to glare at me, "As if you're not hungry."

"I've gone longer than a measly 12 hours without food. This doesn't really bother me."

"What?"

I stared at him for a moment in silence before glancing back at the battle taking place.

"This…shows why we need to work together. We are a _team_ and must prove to Kakashi that we know that…and understand what it means. My brother isn't the strongest out there that much is true…but even you can't take on someone of Kakashi's caliber on your own. You need to realize that…_you can't do everything on your own._" I hoped he finally realized that what I was saying was true, as well as the double meaning behind my words.

_He can't fight _**him**_ alone…not without getting killed._

His eyes narrowed venomously at my words, "**I'm not weak.** **I don't need anyone to lecture or help me; especially not **_**yours!**__"_

I glared right back at him, "You're an _idiot!_"

"**ARGGHH!"**

Our heads snapped in the direction of the shouting to see Kakashi had finished talking to Naruto only to turn around and began walking partially in the opposite direction.

Suddenly seven clones of Naruto jumped out of the water and started to run at Kakashi. He turned around and looked only slightly surprised. He said something about "talking a good game" then something along the lines of "you don't have what it takes to win."

All of the clones as well as the real Naruto lunged at Kakashi and one of them got behind him and grabbed him around the waist into an iron hold grip.

"Behind me!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Naruto smirked as one of the clones held Kakashi's arms from underneath and pulled his arms up to make his immobile. They wrapped his legs around his waist and locked them backwards so he could not run.

The bells dinged slightly and my brother smirked, "Never show your back to an opponent, sensei!"

Naruto appeared in the front of the shadow clone attack force and got ready to pound Kakashi when he ended up hitting himself instead of Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei turned into me!" They exclaimed loudly.

_A Substitution jutsu._

The clones then began to point at one another claiming that they were Kakashi in disguise.

"Wait, Naruto!" I shouted realizing what was about to happen.

It had no effect; all the Naruto clones rushed at each other and sent out punches and kicks.

"Damn it!"

I rushed out into the clearing quickly, reaching into my pouch and took out a shuriken before throwing it towards the group of Narutos.

_Shadow Shuriken Technique!_

The shuriken suddenly multiplied into seven shuriken and imbedded themselves into the shadow clones, causing them to disappear, leaving only the real Naruto and myself standing in the clearing.

The real Naruto looked around in confusion, "Huh?"

I walked up to him when I was sure that Kakashi wasn't around, "It was only a substitution jutsu, Naruto."

He looked at me confused before his face scrunched up in anger, "He tricked me!"

I sweat dropped, "no…you just jumped to conclusions…."

_More like didn't think…_

He didn't hear me though because he preoccupied himself looking all over for our sensei.

_Well…now's as good as ever…_

"Naruto," I called out, finally drawing his attention towards me, "We need to work together. This is a test of teamwork and besides you've seen what he's capable of…yo—_we_ can't do this on our own."

He looked at me, his face scrunched up, before shaking his head, "No way, Hikari! I need to prove myself to Kakashi-sensei! I can't have you help me this time!" he then resumed looking around recklessly for Kakashi.

My eye twitched severely, _Am I speaking some ancient language or something…? First the Uchiha and now my own brother! _

"Naruto—" I cut myself off as I heard Naruto chuckle and walk away.

He ran over to a nearby tree and I gazed at him. "Look, Look!" He began excitedly as he was reaching down. A glint of silver shown and it looked like a bell. It **was** a bell.

…_A trap?_

"Naruto, wait!" I said as I began to run over. "It's a trap!"

"Kakashi-sensei must have dropped it but now its mi-." He was cut off when I pushed him to the side, right after he touched the bell.

A rope was revealed as it quickly sprung upwards—barely having missed grabbing onto Naruto's ankle—instead it latched onto my own, causing me to hang upside down from the tree. I first gave my twin a deadpanned expression before glaring at him as he scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly.

"He…he…" he laughed nervously. "Guess you were right."

I was beyond annoyed. My hair and ends of my scarf hung down near the ground—giving him a good view of the scar that across my right eye—as I bobbled up and down a few times and I crossed my arms over my chest. Finally the tension in the rope finally was released and the bobbling came to an end. I lifted an eyebrow, still glaring and remaining silent, causing my brother to squirm.

"H-Hikari—"

I cut him off, my annoyance getting the best of me, "If you fell for such an **obvious** trap…how the hell do you think you'll be able to 'prove yourself' to _Hatake Kakashi_? Much less obtain a bell from him on your own…?"

His face fell as my words hit him hard. I looked at him for a moment before sighing and softening my expression.

"Forget it. Just help me down from here, would you? Then we'll figure out what to do next."

His face brightened up at the fact that I wasn't mad at him anymore, but then it went to confusion as he scratched the back of his face.

"Huh? Can't you do it yourself? I mean, it shouldn't be a problem _you_ right?"

My eye twitched slightly, "Yes…._but_ it'd be better if _you_ helped me out."

"Eh? But _why_?"

My eye twitch grew more consistent, "That is what _**teammates**_ do for each other." I put a big emphasis on the word 'teammates' hoping he would finally understand.

"Uhh…" he stared at me blankly, "But it doesn't make sense that you wouldn't want to get out yourself to show how skilled you are!"

I let out a small cry of frustration, "Forget it."

I released the chakra string attached to my thighs and quickly had it wrapped around the rope before it cut in half, freeing me. I pushed myself off the tree with my hands, using the bark instead of the ground. I flipped and landed behind Naruto, crouched on the ground.

"Alright, let's go." I straightened up and placed my right hand on my hip, "Leave the bell for now, there's probably another tra—" I was yet again cut off by the sound of a rope being pulled and Naruto screaming.

I sighed and turned back to him.

_Please don't tell me he fell for it again…_

Sure enough…Naruto _was_ bobbling up and down from a rope latching to his ankle.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. "A second trap right under the first!"

I was about to yell at him but I took a deep breath, realizing I had lost control of my emotions enough for one day and walked over cautiously, searching for Kakashi as I did so. When I finally reached the tree, I stopped and looked up at him with a cold stare. He looked slightly scared by my reaction and I crossed my arms over my chest once more.

"Naruto," I began seriously. "Being caught in such an obvious trap was stupid the first time. The second time…its plain out pathetic."

I pulled a kunai out and I was about to throw it at the rope when I sensed Kakashi's presence…right behind me. Naruto's eyes went wide but I kept still, not letting my guard down but not going on the offensive.

"She is right," Kakashi said monotony.

Naruto looked angry and he clenched his fists.

"Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings."

"I know that!" Naruto exclaimed, struggling against the rope.

"Uh, no you don't. That's why I'm saying it."

I then felt Kakashi lower his guard.

_What? He didn't even do so while fighting __**Naruto**__…there's no way he'd do that…__**unless…**_

I looked towards the trees where the other two gennin were hiding. Sakura was still under her bush, with a terrified expression on her face.

_That leaves…._

Sure enough, when I looked over at the Uchiha he was about to launch a barrage of kunai and shuriken at him.

_Even __**he**__ doesn't realize that he's being toyed with? Damn it Sasuke, Stop!_

I tried to make eye contact with him; to try to get him realized what was going on. When that didn't work, I moved my hand in a 'no' motion without Kakashi seeing. He didn't see it…but neither did Sasuke.

_Or he chose to ignore it…_

"Naruto you-." Kakashi was cut off by all the weapons embedding into his side.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed.

I didn't face the scene but I felt what happened. The force of the weapons caused a breeze and when _Kakashi_ fell towards me, I could feel it all.

"That was overkill Sasuke!" my brother shouted at the other boy franticly.

_No…it's just a substitution jutsu. _

Kakashi turned into a log as I predicted and Sasuke's chakra disappeared from that spot as he moved away, realizing that he just revealed his location. Naruto looked terribly shocked at the fact that it wasn't the real Kakashi once again.

I remained as I was until I was sure the area was secure before looking up at my brother.

"_Now_…are you going to _help_ me get a bell, as a **team**…or are you just going to make a fool out yourself even more? Because that's exactly what you'll do if you go out there alone. You'll be better off just tied here."

"Yes, Yes! Now untie me Hikari! We have to hurry!"

I stared at him for a moment longer before finally cutting him down.

"Damn it! He took the bell too!" he exclaimed when he landed on the ground, looking pissed.

_Of course he would…it was a trap. He had no intention of you getting in the first place…he still doesn't…not when your __**alone!**_

"Okay…**now**…let's follow **my** plan." I said in a slightly demanding voice.

"Are you kidding?" he exclaimed franticly. "I have to redeem myself and take a bell from Kakashi-sensei by myself! I have to gain his respect!"

"**What?**"

"**You** definitely don't need anyone's help to pass, Hikari! You can take him on easily, can't you?" He pointed at himself, "So can I! So stop joking around and take this **seriously**!"

He quickly ran off after that leaving him standing there in shock and fury. I bit down on my lip and began to chew on it in frustration.

_Me? None of you are taking this seriously!_

_**Heh, they all are truly pathetic, aren't they? It seems this entire village is full of weaklings. I can now understand why you always spoke poorly of it. **__You should just hurry up and finish what you came here to do in the first place so we can leave.__** You'll only end up becoming a weakling like them if you stay here too long.**_

I slowly rubbed my temple, agreeing with _**it**_ for the first time since I got to the village.

_Trust me…I want nothing more than to get out of this place…but I can't until I do __**that**__…and that won't happen unless I'm put onto __**team**__. And I'm damn sure _**they**_ won't let me change teams._

I sighed having calmed down slightly and I tried to sense out one of my teammates.

Sakura was moving but she was still closest, so I quickly set off after her.

_Let's hope you didn't get the title of smartest in your class because they all were idiots like these boys are._

* * *

**Translations:**

1. The training grounds where Team 7 had their bell test, also where the K.I.A. memorial stone is located. The training grounds _are_ numbered people—sorry a friend of mine did not know this—just like the Forest of Death is actually Training Ground 44. =]

2. backsword and often refers to uchigatana; samurai sword; moderately curved sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches)

3. pic of sword shall be on my profile soon; the name shall be revealed later on =]

4. 1.52400 meters actually; which is 5ft. That's a pretty big distance.

5. Master

6. Hikari refers to the cruelty of their training methods, and that of the Kage there.


	6. Scroll 5

Kat: Ello~! First off before i say anything else, i absolutely have to thank all of my reviewers! Especially: Impstar, Crimson Solitude of the Moon, and most of all QueenoftheKill! You've all been very helpful. I'm very greatful to **all **of those that reviewed. ^^ Anyways, now i'd liek to say that I'm trying to update as much as i can, because i've been in contact with Fanfiction about the problems with my account, and they've been helping me out trying to fix it all. Apperently there was a glitch/virus in the system the day i created my account-a long time ago-and it effected my account as well to this day. But we are trying to work things out, so if there any formatting errors, or errors in general-the last time i tried uploading this, it was in greek! O_O and i know greek, so yuuuh...-please bear with them until things get fixed officially.

Hikari: What about updates in general...?

Kat: AH, yes! I've got up to chapter/Scroll 7 typed out and will be updating them some time this week, after i get a chance to review them once more. I do not have a beta reader or anything so i have to do it all by myself. Also, i want to apologize once more for the terribly slow updates in the past...=/ first i wasnt able to update because of family problems, then i hardly had any time on the pc when in Japan-also due to family-, and now that im back i have to deal with these glitches. [ i hope you all can forgive me and still decide to read this story!

Hikari: Hmmm...well then that's enough for today...Enjoy the newest edition in the **Struggles of a Light Rain/Kosame no Tatakai** chronologue. ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass,

**for she cannot afford to pay for any lawsuits against her. **

**Claimer: Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari-Ame Uzumaki. **

* * *

**Warning: This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possiblity of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may be subject to change in the future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice. **

**Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari beign a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introducted, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

Running quickly through the trees, dodging the incoming branches, I drew closer to Sakura's chakra. She had finally stopped moving and it was much easier to locate her.

_Not much further._

Suddenly a loud scream erupted from the area Sakura was in and my eyes widened and I sped up my pace once more before I finally emerged into the small clearing that my teammate was in…along with our sensei.

The two of them turned to face me. Kakashi's eyes once more narrowed on my form while Sakura looked surprised before glaring slightly.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She shouted, causing me to give her deadpanned expression.

_Is she really asking that…? I guess I was wrong to hope that she was as smart as Iruka-sensei said she was…._

"What do you want?" She asked angrily. "Can't you see that I'm trying to find Sasuke? He could be hurt! Or worse!"

I could do nothing but stare at her blankly, blinking at her inanity.

"Sakura, Hikari," Kakashi's voice echoed. "Behind you."

We both turned our attention back to our sensei that was only a foot away. He was staring at us intently,

_Damn I forgot about him for a moment. Thank god he didn't attack yet…_

Kakashi made a hand seal and leaves circled around Sakura and me quickly before Kakashi disappeared abruptly. The wind soon died down and we were standing on the ground confused.

"What was that and where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she looked around.

I looked around for our sensei, my eyes narrowing in confusion before I sensed it. A smirk made its way across my face.

_Genjutsu, eh? So…it seems he remembered what I said yesterday…too bad for him…it's not a problem when it's used on me. I'm terrible at __**using**__ it…not breaking free from it._

_**Not if you give in to **__that__**…then you're a natural killer….**_

I chewed on my lip, as I ignored the voice, instead choosing on focusing my attention on my conspicuous teammate.

"_Sakura_…" I stressed out her name, "This is an _illusion_ meant to cause you to lose sense of your surroundings. You must stay calm no matter what…unless you know the seal to free yourself."

"An illusion?" She sounded confused. "You mean Genjutsu?"

I nodded, glad that she was actually not as useless as I first thought.

"**I** wouldn't fall for some stupid Genjutsu. And what do you mean 'free yourself?' You can get us out, right?"

"If I don't…?" I asked annoyed that she now wanted me to help her out of the situation she got us into.

"What? You don't know how to?" she glared, "You're useless! Now we're stuck in this stupid thing, and it's all _your_fault!"

My eye twitched rapidly as I had to remind myself to stay calm.

"I _never_ said that I don't know it…I was only asking what you would do if I didn't…and it seems I got my answer." I scoffed slightly, thoroughly annoyed with **her** uselessness.

She looked at me appalled, her mouth flapping open as she tried to come up with a reply.

I rolled my eyes at her and moved to make the release sign when a weak voice hummed from behind us.

"Sakura, Hikari."

I recognized the voice immediately, which only caused me to be confused.

"Sasuke?" I asked while Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

We turned around and came face to face with a disturbing image of Sasuke. I'm sure Sakura had never seen anything like this before and her emotions were spinning out of control.

"Sa…Sakura…Hi…Hikari, help me…" the Uchiha boy pleaded.

Kunai and shuriken were embedded into his skin and cuts were scattered everywhere, even on his earlier flawless face. Blood flowed from all the cuts slowly, and there was even some coming from his mouth. His left arm was completely cut off from the elbow down and was nowhere to be found. Nothing covered the wound, allowing everything to flow out. His left leg was broken and twisted back at the knee, so that his toes were pointing up when his leg was behind him.

I stared at the scene with hard eyes.

_**You've seen far worse….Fwufufufu you've **__caused __**much worse…**_

I chewed on my lower lip and closed my eyes.

* * *

_I was bleeding everywhere, my blood jerking to the ground as I ran, and I could hardly see because of the pain and blood running down from my eye. I was stumbling every other step and I came crashing to my knees countless times._

…But I couldn't stop….

_**Sasuke-kun….**_

_He was still alive….He still had a chance. I couldn't do anything for everyone else…but I could at least save him._

…I would save him…I had to…

_Tears ran down my face nonstop as I ran past the bodies…__**all the dead bodies**__…I stumbled over one of the bodies, having not been able to see them—or anything at the moment—through my right eye. _

_I cried out as I came crashing to the ground, my wounds screaming in pain. I opened my eyes as I struggled to push myself up, only to freeze._

_Staring into my wide, tearstained eyes were the dead ones of Uruchi-baa-san__ [1]. Her usually bright and smiling face was contorted in terror—and __**betrayal**__—with blood running down it. _

_I chewed on my busted lip, causing it to bleed even more as more tears ran down my face._

_I quickly pushed myself up and began running towards the compound exit, where Sasuke would no doubt be headed. _

No…I refused to let Sasuke end up like _this_…

_I came upon the main path as a scream rang out. My eyes widened as I saw Sasuke all torn up and bleeding. His face filled with pure terror and betrayal as he stared up at __**him,**__ who was slowly walking up to him, sword raised to strike. _

"_**SASUKE!"**_

_The sword froze in mid-swing as both boys turned to look at me. _

"_A-Ame-chan! You're __**alive!**__" Sasuke cried out wide-eyed._

_**He**__ glared at me with those blood red eyes. Fresh tears poured out from my eyes as I trembled in fear. __**He**__ then turned his back on Sasuke and slowly began making his way towards me. I bit down on my lip again before my own eyes turned the color of blood and I charged at the boy, he doing the same._

_Sasuke stared in horror at us before he struggled to his feet. My eyes widened as I realized he was about to try to help me._

"_**Run!"**_

_He stumbled and fell back in shock, staring at me with a tear-stained face._

"_**SASUKE-KUN, RUN!" **_

_All of a sudden it was as though everything was frozen. Everything was quiet. Everything but my heart that was pounding so hard that it was ringing in my ears, that it felt as though it was being ripped out of my very being. _

_Then it seemed as though everything was moving in slow motion. __**He**__ turned around and charged at Sasuke with his katana ready, while Sasuke was frozen in terror. _

_I screamed out their names before running towards them…and then…blood splattering everywhere; even onto all of our faces._

_I looked over at Sasuke, taking in his wretched state as new tears made its way down his face. _

"_Gomen…I wasn't able to…Sa…su…ke…"_

_The last thing I saw were __**his**__ bloody eyes…as I slumped against the blade._

"_**HIKARI!"**_

_Then the world was engulfed in darkness._

_

* * *

_

I took a deep breath, calming myself, _It's merely an illusion…a simple genjutsu…there is nothing wrong with Sasuke._

_**How pathetic….you can watch as people are torn limb from limb….**__by your own hands__**…and yet you cower away from the sight of **__this boy__**…**_

I chewed my lip as I looked back at the scene callously and moved to make the handsign again. Unfortunately, I lost focus as Sakura couldn't calm herself or remember that this was only an illusion.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and fell backwards, tears in her eyes. I looked down at her and groaned quietly.

_**This**__ is __**exactly**__ why I told you to remain calm! Damn it…_

I quickly released the Genjutsu without a second glance and _Sasuke_ disappeared almost instantly. Sakura remained on the ground and she was shaking.

"N-Not Sasuke-kun," she said shakily. "He has to be alright. But…no he's dying. I can't help him."

I shook my head as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"That. Was. **Not**. Sasuke," I said with emphasis. "That was Genjutsu for the millionth time!"

Sakura continued mumbling to herself and hadn't moved. I rolled my eyes at her and reached down to help her up.

"Oi, Pinky." I shook her shoulder gently and then roughly after as refused to respond, "If you don't get up now, I'm going to drag you."

When she didn't react, I sighed pulled her along the ground. She let out a squeal but quickly went back to mumbling to herself. I hid her at the base of a tree in the middle of three bushes as well as deciding on hiding her chakra presence before speaking.

"Stay here if you want. I'm going to find Sasuke. If we're going to have a chance, then we have to work together, as a **team**." Once more I put a large emphasis on the work 'team' hoping that at least she would be able to understand, "When you feel better, go find Naruto and bring him with you, and then find us."

She didn't respond but I ran off in search of the Uchiha survivor.

_Please…__**Sakura**_

_…listen to me, if only this one time…_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke wasn't too far off from where Sakura and I were at so it was easy for me to reach him. When I was within a mile from the boy, I was able to sense someone else with him.

_Hatake Kakashi._

Suddenly, a large blast of fire exploded not far from where I was. My eyes narrowed and I dashed towards my teammate and sensei. I ran full speed for only a moment and got to the spot in less than 30 seconds.

I stood on a tree branch overseeing the area.

_Great Fireball Jutsu…Sasuke has truly mastered it at last._

I smiled brightly as the fireball began to disappear, thinking about how hard he struggled to master it, much less perform it.

Sasuke stood in a defensive standpoint when the fire fully vanished. He looked around quickly; I assume for Kakashi.

I began to look for him as well, trying to sense him out before I felt his presence below.

_Underground?_ My eye twitched, _great…why is that I'm so slow today?_

_**It's because you're spending too much time with a bunch of weaklings.**_

I mentally agreed with **it** before I gripped the main bark of the tree tightly as I leaned out to make myself visible.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed. "Beneath you!"

I was a moment too late. Kakashi's hand emerged and grabbed Sasuke's ankle from underground.

"I'm where you least expect me."

Sasuke looked down with a stunned expression then bellowed out when Kakashi pulled him under the terrain. The only visible part of him now was his neck up.

_Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu…_

Kakashi stood there staring at him for a moment.

_Why is he just standing there…?_

I saw his head move diminutively towards the tree I was standing in. My eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

_That's right…I revealed myself earlier…_ A smirk made its way across my face as I realized what he wanted, _teamwork…he's trying to see if I'll help the Uchiha out._

He then leaned down in front of him while drawing out a Kunai. He gazed at Sasuke seriously and stepped closer to him.

I quickly made the teleportation seal and appeared behind Sasuke. I summoned a kunai to my hand and took a protective stance. Kakashi gazed up at me for a moment to validate my presence.

As I stared into his eyes—eye—I could see that he no longer had any intent to fight.

_So it __**was**__ only to draw me out._

I didn't let my guard down regardless of the fact that he wasn't coming off as a threat.

It seemed that the Uchiha had yet to notice me and opted on glaring venomously at the jonin.

"Ninjutsu: battle technique lesson number 3," Kakashi explained in his bored voice. "But at least—as you predicted—your performance was head and shoulders above your companions. But, you know what they say…"

He stood up and took out his book again and began to read.

"A nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered in."

He chuckled and sent once last pointed glance at me before he walked away. I heard Sasuke curse under his breath over the fact that he lost.

Once Kakashi was farther away, and I was sure that he wasn't going to turn around; I walked to Sasuke's side and crouched down, sending my kunai back to the seal. He looked startled when I appeared but quickly covered it up with an irritated expression.

"Why the heck didn't you go after him?" he exclaimed angrily.

"I thought I'd help you out first," I replied with a smile.

The boy only sent me the classic Uchiha glare and opened his mouth to retort before the rustling of leaves caught our attention. My eyes narrowed and I re-summoned a kunai readying it, only to put it down to my side when I saw that it was only Sakura.

_Well…that explains why I didn't sense her….her chakra is too weak to be considered a threat…_

The said girl stopped in her tracks, doing a double take on what she was seeing.

Only now did I realize how this situation must have looked to the onlooker….Sasuke's head only being visible while I'm looming over him, holding a Kunai…

I would have laughed if we were in any other situation.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, when the girl didn't even say anything.

The girl then let out an ear piercing scream which caused Sasuke and I to wince.

_Fucking banshee…_

"AHHH! HIKARI CUT OF SASUKE'S HEAD AND NOW SASUKE'S JUST A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE'S TALKING!"

With that said—screeched—she fainted and I sweat dropped at her before pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I have nothing to say to that…."

"And that's our partner…" Sasuke added in.

"Yes..." I sighed before looking at the boy, "I'm going to get you out now, okay?" I stated more so than questioned.

"What are you going to do?"

"Relax Uchiha." I smirked at him, and even though he couldn't see it—judging by the look on his face—he knew I was, "I'm not going to kill you or anything. I believe I told you before, that the key to this is teamwork; and killing you would just the opposite."

He scowled at me and opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"Just relax and don't say anything; don't move even…I'm not taking responsibility if you end up hurting yourself." My smirk grew, and my voice took on a teasing tone before becoming serious.

I closed my eyes and took a breath, trying to focus…I need to keep my chakra under perfect control or else I might just end up crushing the boy.

_**Why don't you just pull him out yourself? It's not as though you can't break the earth surrounding him.**_

_That'd cause unwanted questions…_

_**And using that jutsu won't? If he's smart—which I doubt—he'd know that no Gennin could perform Earth Style Justus. Besides…you're not a master at earth style.**_

_It'll be easier to cover up than if I used my hands…_

_**Cover up? You mean lie, Fwufufufu.**_

I took one more deep breath and began on the handsigns.

_Rabbit…Boar…Rat…Horse…Tiger… __**Snake**__!_

I my eyes snapped open as I preformed the final seal.

_Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide!_

Suddenly the earth around Sasuke was torn apart, creating four large chasms. The breaks boxed around Sasuke before completely separating from the rest of the earth and were pushed upwards, revealing Sasuke's body—well the figure really, he was still boxed in. More tears began to appear on the block Sasuke was in before fully falling apart, sending Sasuke to his knees.

The boy looked up at me stunned at what had just happened and I slowly walked up to him, causing his expression turn into that of bafflement. When I was a foot away from him I reached my hand out for him to take. He batted my hand away and stood up by himself. He brushed himself off while giving me a slight glare.

"You're welcome, Uchiha." I deadpanned.

"Why did you help me?" he spoke up, almost reluctantly.

I stared at him in silence for a while,"…That's what friends are for."

"Who said we were friends?" He scoffed angrily, "All you do is try to show me up. You're **no** friend of mine."

I chewed on my lip as my eyes narrowed slightly. What he said…it did have an effect on me…good or bad, I'm not too sure.

"Okay, that's what **teammates** do," I said making sure to emphasize 'team', "Because we're on a team, we should work _together_."

"We should team up, Uchiha."

"Pfft… I've already told you this; I don't need any help…especially from **you**. I touched a bell last time but next time I'll take it."

_Which is exactly why teaming up would be a good idea!_

"It would be easier if we worked together as a team," I tried to persuade, getting annoyed again. "We can even get Naruto and Sakura to help out."

"What part of no do you not understand?" He half asked, half exclaimed.

I put a hand on my hip and glared at him angrily. He returned the look.

I sighed before resigning myself to walk over to our other teammate. I knelt down next to the pink haired girl and shook her shoulder like I did earlier.

"Hey, wake up! Haruno!"

Finally, the girl's eyes opened and the first thing that left her mouth was "Sasuke?"

She mumbled to herself before sitting up and latching herself onto Sasuke—who struggled to get her off of him—as she realized that he was okay.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Yeah…okay…you can let go now," he said irritated.

"**Sakura**," I began with frustration. "Where's Naruto?"

She looked over to me after she released Sasuke and the look she wore was snobby.

"You didn't actually expect me to leave Sasuke to go and find that idiot, did you?" She mostly stated with her hands on her hips. "I'm **not** taking orders from **you**."

I grit my teeth together to remain from screaming.

"It was an order that would benefit us all." I said through my teeth.

_"Yeah right!"_ she exclaimed. "You just want all the bells for _yourself_!"

"That's what you think?" I began to lose control of my emotions again; rage leaking in my voice.

I looked from her to Sasuke and he hastily averted his gaze from mine.

"In that case…I **apologize** for trying to lend a hand to you all; along with trying to help you pass this test. You three are nothing but _incompetent, self-absorbed_, _egocentric_, _**fools**_ and **I'm sick and tired of your attitudes!**"

I had let some of my emotions take over as I shouted at them. I was nearly to my limit with aggravation over their senselessness.

**"You're stuck-up little children that don't know how to be grateful for help from one another." **I glared at them before turning on my heel swiftly—I could feel the burning in my eyes reappearing—and began to walk away. "But that's fine. You don't want to use teamwork? Go ahead, but _don't you __**dare**__ complain about it when you fail!_ I'll go fight Kakashi alone, and I'll be sure to tell him about all of this..."

With that said, my emotions—**No;** not all of them were _my_ own—were beginning to really best me, and the burning was only increasing rapidly. I chewed down on my lip and ran off before either of them could say a word.

_**Fwufufufu…things are starting to get interesting…**_

**

* * *

**

Translations:

1. The woman that Sasuke called aunty/grandma.


	7. Scroll 6

Kat: Ello~! Thank you all to my reviewers! without you guys, i honestly wouldnt be able to bring myself to update. =] Ch 7 will be up next week, maybe even by the end of this week...idk im still trying to tweak it.

Hikari: Hmmm...well then that's enough for today...Enjoy the newest edition in the **Struggles of a Light Rain/Kosame no Tatakai** chronologue. ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass,

**for she cannot afford to pay for any lawsuits against her. **

**Claimer: Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari-Ame Uzumaki. **

* * *

**Warning: This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possiblity of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may be subject to change in the future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice. **

**Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari beign a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introducted, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

I ran aimlessly through the trees, only going half speed. I wasn't entirely positive where I was headed but I didn't care at the moment. I needed to calm down before seeing them again. Slowing to a walk, I approached a grassy clearing.

_**What are you going to do now? As much as I'd **__love__** to see the look on those weaklings faces when they fail—much less realize you were right—you won't let that happen…will you?**_

I gave no reply, but it**—he—**already knew my answer.

_**Humph…you're too kind for your own good at times, **__Ame-chan__**…though that **__is__** what I love about you…you're ability to act like a normal human being at times is astounding. **_

…_I need them…without them…I can't accomplish __**that**__…_

_**Fwufufufu…you by no means cease to amaze me Ame-chan…your ability to care for those weaker than yourself is amazing in itself…but the fact that you can just as quickly turn your back on them, and use them for your own gain is even **__more__** so delightful.**_

_I'm not turning my backs on them…_

_**But you **__are_ _**using them…**_

His laughter filled my head, and was soon followed by the** others.**

_You __**do**__ realize…that one of them is an __**Uchiha**__…_

_**But he is pathetic…he's a disgrace…He has no right to call himself one of—**_

I narrowed my eyes and chewed on my lip as **their** laughter only grew deafening—cutting **him** off—before suddenly stopping as **he** spoke up once more.

_**So…**__Ame-chan…__**what **__are__** you going to do to have them pass…?**_

I didn't reply, instead I closed my eyes—the burning had stopped a while ago, but now I was calling it **back**—and focused my chakra, ready to implement my plan.

_**Fwufufufu…**_

**His** laughter escalated once more, as he—no doubt—saw what I was planning.

_**I see…you never fail to amuse me…**__Hikari-Ame__**...**_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi

I sighed quietly as I leaned against the tree I was perched in, reading my latest copy of Icha-Icha Paradise. Though my eyes ran over the pages, I did not see the words. My mind was on the kids that were assigned to me.

_They're just like the rest of them that I've tested in the past. _

They had no idea what it meant to be a true shinobi. They only cared about themselves and their own gain.

I've tested three out of four of them already and so far they've all failed.

_I'd of thought that at least the __**Uchiha**__ survivor would have more sense, but it looks like I was wrong. The girl, Sakura, is said to be the smartest out of her class…which worries me. Even Naruto…the Kyuubi holder…he claims to want to become Hokage, but he has no chance of doing so like this. _

I let out a sigh.

_There's still one more though…_

My eyes narrowed as I thought of the black haired Gennin.

She's helped out her brother—though that is to be expected—and Sasuke. She arrived in the area where Sakura was in, at just the right moment too—even though in the end she still fell into my trap. No matter how little she did, she still aided them in some way.

_She seems to be the only one that even slightly understands the meaning of this test._

Then again, she only helped them out when she was sure that I wasn't going attack or not around. If I was serious then her teammates would have been dead by the time she decided to help them out.

My lips pressed into a thin line.

_So she can't pass as she is…_

* * *

"_Tomorrow after your exam with Kakashi…come see me. I want to hear how it went through your eyes."_

_His smile grew, "I have no doubt that there won't be any problems with Team 7 passing __**now**__." _

* * *

My eyes narrowed into a glare, burning holes into my book mentally.

The Hokage himself praised her, and very highly at that…there was no doubt a deeper…_hidden_ meaning behind his words.

_What could he have meant…?_

Yesterday in the Academy, she made a fuss with the other students; it was obvious that they didn't know her. Her "introduction" wasn't normal either—well, neither was the Uchiha's but that's to be expected. She speaks and carries herself differently from the other Gennin as well.

_Far different from even some of the higher ranked shinobi._

But earlier today, she attacked her own teammate out of anger.

I frowned as I remembered how I, after watching them all for an hour—I saw her _warm-ups_, which definitely weren't normal—, intervened just as she was about to hit the other girl. I had difficulty restraining her arm; the same goes for when she defended her brother. I wasn't able to pull myself free from her hold—which was only with chakra strings—; I didn't even see her move to counter my attack.

She only continued to baffle me as she was able to tell the difference between the original Naruto, and his Shadow Clones—I can only assume that she did, having acted without hesitation—and when she was able to tell there was a trap—the first one was obvious, but the second…—; even more so when she was able to locate my position during my battle with Sasuke.

_She's definitely no ordinary gennin…_

My senses are on constant guard whenever she's around.

_She's hiding something and it's not good…and I'm going to find out what it is…if she's a threat to the village…_

I jumped down to the ground, having made up my mind to pay my mysterious student a visit. It was about time to see just what this girl was capable of—regardless of her passing this exam or not–and I was going to make sure once and for all—because even if the Hokage trusts her, he _has_ been wrong in the past—that she is no threat.

I began to put my book away when I sensed a cluster of kunai coming at me. My eyes narrowed and I quickly jumped out of the way as Naruto appeared out of the trees.

_Not the Uzumaki I was looking for…_

"I finally found you Kakashi-sensei!" the loud-mouthed boy shouted while pointing at me, "I'm going to make you pay for earlier!"

I stared at the kid with a deadpanned expression.

_Hasn't he learned already that he can't possibly defeat me alone?_

"Oh, Naruto…I see you managed to free yourself somehow. I was sure that you would be tied up for the rest of the test."

The boy's eyes flashed for a brief moment with some emotion, so quick that I couldn't properly decipher it—confusion possibly?

My eyes narrowed slightly at that in suspicion.

…_why would he be confused at the mention of his capture?_

"Of course not! Like an amazing ninja like _me_ could be restrained! It was _so_ easy to get out of that; any _good_ ninja could get out of that with his eyes closed!"

_You were tied up in a way that made it impossible to perform a proper jutsu, or even use a weapon to free yourself. It'd have been impossible for you to get out on your own…_

My eyes scanned over the boy, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, before giving him another deadpanned look.

"Is that so? You seemed to be having such a hard time earlier getting out of it before I left."

"Grrr, Shut up!"

Naruto charged at me, throwing another set of kunai at me which I easily dodged. He then created three Shadow Clones of himself and attempted to attack me with taijutsu.

"So…" I began in a laidback tone, "You're taking me on alone? Again?"

I chuckled as I dodged every attack they threw at me. I appeared behind the real one and pushed him into one of the clones.

"Argh! Stay still, dang it!" the four Naruto's charged again.

Two came at me from the front—one being the real Naruto—and then one on each side. I moved back before jumping out of the way as they all crashed into one another.

"Honestly, you haven't learned a thing, have—"

Just as my foot touched the ground I was kicked on my left side.

"What?"

My eyes widened as I quickly moved to my right—only having been grazed by the attack—only to end up being attacked by a reign of fire. I jumped up, over the perimeter of the flame and landed as it died down.

When I finally touched the ground, I saw not only Naruto grinning at me, but Sasuke and Sakura as well.

My eyes narrowed in confusion, "What's going on here?"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto grinned and exclaimed, "What's going on, is that we've just passed your test!"

_What? Could they have—? Did they _finally_ understand?_

I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off as I was roughly kicked in the side by Naruto's clones. Sakura dove for the bells—and actually managed to get them—when I collided into a tree painfully but recovered with only minor injuries.

I put the book out in front of me as my teammates all came and stood on either side of me with smirks on their faces.

"Thanks for the bells sensei." Sakura said playfully as she rejoined her teammates, handing them each one.

I looked at them, slightly amazed at the fact that they **actually** figured it out, before I returned to my nonchalant demeanor.

"This was our plan all along," Sasuke smirked, "We planned it out from the beginning, but we decided to see how strong you were individually. You let your guard down because of it, thinking that we were too weak to defeat you on our own, and that we would never work together."

I frowned slightly with narrowed eyes.

_So they actually managed to __**trick**__ me? …I don't believe it…but, I have nothing to go on…_

"Little tricksters, eh?" I stated more so than questioned.

My expression changed to a smile. "That's one way to do it."

Naruto and Sakura were cheering in victory and Sasuke stood with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

"But…"

My eyes narrowed as I finally realized something vital.

"Where's the other one?"

_The key player isn't here…now I know why things didn't feel right._

The two conspicuous kids stopped cheering and looked at the ground with a sullen and angry expression. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and glared at the tree next to him.

"She's not here, nor was she during that fight." I pointed out, "the three of you got the bells, so you've decided to leave her out, and let her fail?"

"No…" the girl spoke up, "I…I told you sensei, that she doesn't respect any of us."

I raised an eyebrow at that, "Hmm?"

"We asked her for help…"Naruto trailed off clenching his fists, "but she refused. She said that we're weaklings compared to her…"

_What? That's not exactly how it seemed earlier…_

The Uchiha looked at me glaring, "We asked her plenty of times before she finally ran off saying that she'd fight you on her own. She attacked us when we tried to follow her."

My eyes narrowed after the boy said that.

_It appears that I was wrong about her…_

"We then sensed you coming, so we decided to go on without her…"

"Hmmmm…well then she obviously doesn't understand the meaning of the test, and therefore she will fail." I looked at Naruto as I said this.

The boy clenched his fists and looked at the ground sadly, "We know…she made her choice…"

My eyes remained narrowed on his form before I smiled at the three.

"Well then…it's no use crying about it. Like you said, she made her choice. Come back to the starting point you three, okay?"

I waved at them before teleporting myself to another area. Before I return, I still need to pay the _failing_ student a visit.

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

Once I was sure that he was gone, I released the extra shadow clones of Naruto with a sigh.

_**Fwufufufu! You truly are **__remarkable__** Ame-chan! Only you could think up such a plan, Fwufufufu…**_

I bit down on my lip as I looked up at the remaining shadow clones—that were identical to my three teammates—and they stood there waiting for my orders.

"I have to say, I'm confused." The Naruto clone spoke up, "Why did you make yourself the bad guy?"

"I agree with Hikaku. It makes no sense. If you were going to make sure those weaklings passed, why didn't you fight with them?" The Sakura clone questioned me.

I looked at them with a blank expression, "Does…it matter?"

"Setsuna's right, Ame; because you didn't fight with them, you're going to fail now." Naruto—no, Hikaku—stated.

"Unless…this was part of your plan."

We all turned out attention to the Sasuke clone. The other two had looks of confusion on their face while I stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Eh? What are you talking about Izuna?"

He was looking off at the sky, so we couldn't see his face, "You planned on failing from the moment you realized that those three wouldn't work together. They might have passed in _Hatake's_ eyes…but you refuse to accept them as shinobi." He paused before pinning me with blood-red eyes, "You **refuse** to be on the same team as those **weaklings**; so you made sure that that wouldn't happen."

My lips were pushed into a thin line as I glared at the _Uchiha_.

"…So you figured it out, eh?"

"Humph, _we_ might not be able to hear or see your _every_ thought—like _**he**_ can—but we've been with you for twelve years now; it'd be pathetic if we weren't able to understand how your mind works."

I began to become unnerved as he stared at me with _those_ eyes.

_It's been far too long since I've seen them…_

_**I believe you saw them only a week ago.**_

My eyes narrowed as _**he**_ spoke up from within my mind, which caused the other three standing before me to smirk, holding in their chuckles.

"Enough." The three clones ceased all movement and looked at me, "It's almost time for the timer to go off, and I'm sure Hatake won't accept not facing me."

The three smirked and resumed chuckling.

"He'd be a dead man."

"He's asking for a painful death."

"This shows that this village hasn't changed in the least bit…still so quick to turn their backs on anyone that they see as different, or skilled."

I glared at those blood-red eyes as they bore into my own.

_Even if they aren't his own, their filled with such emotions…his emotions are mixing with Sasuke's—that goes to show just how strongly he feels, if even a _clone _is overwhelmed by them—Their so much like _**his**_…_

"_As I was saying,_ he obviously is not returning to the starting point just yet, instead going off to find me—"

"Ah, there it is!" Hikaku cut me off smirking, "The **true** personality—at least some of it—of Hikari-Ame! The cocky, conceited, 'I'm better than you' attitude is back." He laughed, my brother's voice coming out of his mouth.

My eye twitched at being interrupted and the man's words. "Just what are you—_never mind_. Going back to the matter at hand…"I paused daring any of them to interrupt me again, "I have to confront Hatake. That means that you three will deliver the bells to your respected look-alike."

The three stared at me annoyed before they nodded stiffly.

"**Do not do anything stupid!** Do you understand?" I glared at them sternly, "It's suppose to be _me_ that is in control—even though I technically am—not any of you. It'd be better if you don't even drop the transformation, and remain as you are now."

"But we **are** you." Setsuna chuckled.

"It'd be better to keep them guessing, right? They'd be confused, and when confronted with Kakashi, they'd have difficulty explaining the situation."

"That's right." I said looking at the Naruto clone.

"So you really have no real intention of them passing do you? You're only giving them another opportunity to prove themselves, and if they take or not, you're no longer responsible."

"Exactly…So hurry up, before the timer goes off." I looked at all of them before they nodded and moved to take off.

"Wait…" they stopped and faced me once more confused, "Izuna…"

I looked at the Uchiha, to find _those_ eyes staring at me.

"Deactivate _that_." I said sternly.

He stared at me for a moment before tilting his head, "Why?" he questioned sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes, "You know why. Sasuke hasn't even activated it yet, _has he?_"

He scoffed smirking, "Nope, I had to force it out. It's pathetic really; he's already _twelve_ and he's **never** activated it before."

I glared, "Deactivate it **now**."

"Fine." His eyes returned to the black color of Sasuke's eyes.

"You better not have used it during your fight with Kakashi."

"I'm not careless, of course I didn't."

"Then why _did_ you even activate it in the first place?"

He glared at me, "What a **stupid** question."

"Oi, be glad that you were able to even use it at all, Izuna." Hikaku spoke up.

"Yeah, at least you're not some pathetic little girlish brat." Setsuna said annoyed, "Why am _I_ the girl, anyways?"

I didn't answer; instead I spun on my heel and began to walk into the tree line.

"H-Hey!"

"Don't get careless."

I didn't wait for a response as I took off after my sensei's chakra.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, I felt the chakra I sent into the Sasuke and Sakura clones return to me. I closed my eyes and sighed in content as I began to feel more rejuvenated.

The memories of what happened while Izuna and Setsuna were in control flowed into my head, merging into my own memories.

When the two found their originals—which were together—they caused them to be quite confused.

* * *

"_Wha-What's going on?" Sakura shouted as she came face to face with herself. _

_Sasuke had taken on a defensive stance and was glaring at the newcomers. _

_Setsuna smirked and tossed Sakura the bell, which she fumbled with before finally catching it. _

"_H-huh?" she looked at the bell in her hand, "A bell…?"_

"_Congrats Pinky, you passed…Now whether or not you deserve it, that's debatable."_

_Sasuke stared suspiciously at the look alike, while Sakura was utterly confused._

_Izuna glared at them, before scoffing and tossed his own bell to the Uchiha survivor. The boy caught it with ease, staring at in suspicion before returning to glaring at Izuna._

"_Who are you two? What are you planning?" he began to reach for a kunai, "Why do you look like us, and how did you get a bell?"_

_Izuna scoffed, "Your complaining? If you don't want it, fine, give it back. I didn't think you brats would be __**this**__ ungrateful, that you'd refuse a free ticket to passing this __**easy**__ test."_

"_Wha-what?" Sakura exclaimed, "Who do you think you are? You can't talk to Sasuke like that!"_

_Setsuna glared at the girl, "Oh, Shut it __**Pinky**__. You should know by now to keep your mouth shut around me."_

"_Wha-what?" She looked utterly confused, "What are you talking about—who __**are**__ you?"_

"_Humph, honestly Pinky…" Setsuna trailed off._

_Setsuna saw that Izuna had began to walk off and he moved to follow._

"_Hey! Just—just what is going on—!"_

"_You really should stop complaining." Izuna cut her off._

_He stopped walking, his back towards them. Setsuna stopped as well, and smirked at the kids._

"…_I truly hope that you're __**happy**__ with passing this way." He spoke coldly to the both of them, though he looked over his shoulder and glared into Sasuke's eyes._

_He then poofed away along with Setsuna._

* * *

_You…I told you __**not**__ to do anything stupid._

_I didn't._ Izuna's voice filled my mind.

_Sasuke might have figured it out._

_If anything, he'd only think it was you. He's still utterly confused on what happened either way._

Before I could respond, Naruto's form suddenly appeared before me, causing me to skid to an abrupt stop.

I stopped in front of my brother—no, **Hikaku**—and my eyes narrowed with realization.

"_Hikaku_…what's going on? Why did you not release the jutsu?"

The boy stayed silent before he slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew the bell he was supposed to give to my brother.

"What is going on here?" I spat out coldly, "Why the hell did you not follow such **simple** orders?"

He looked at me—I could see his anger at being scolded by **me**—before he looked to the side.

"When I found your _brother_…I understood what Hatake meant earlier." He trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well?" I implored him to continue.

He chuckled to himself, "It'll be better if you saw for yourself later."

My eyes narrowed, "**Fine**. That still doesn't explain why you didn't follow orders."

His lip twitched in annoyance, "Your brother is quite the **stubborn mule**. He's almost a complete idiot…if not already." He deadpanned.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"He freaked out when he saw me and first claimed that I was a hallucination. Then he called me a monster," he blinked blankly, "he eventually settled on 'Sasuke trying to get back at [him] for the other day.'" His eyes began to twitch slightly, "He _then_ went on to spout out nonsense, in which I then decided to leave. He obviously was in no mental condition to understand that he needed to keep the bell."

I blinked blankly at the clone that looked exactly like my brother before I sighed.

"Very well…I can…understand that." I stuck out my hand, "Give it to me for now; I'll give it to him when Hatake's not looking later."

Hikaku stared at me, once more annoyed at being ordered around before he dropped the bell into my palm and I released the Shadow Clone Justus finally.

I ignored the memories that flowed through my mind, as they combined with what occurred with Hikaku.

_He said to wait and find out…_I sighed in annoyance, _Fine. Now…I'm coming for you…_

_**Fwufufufu things have gotten really interesting now…**_

…_Hatake Kakashi…_

* * *

**Kat:** Once again, a short chapter compared to most but still I hope you enjoy it! ^^ Also, if anyone can figure out who _those_ three are then Kudos. Message me about it or any theories you have please, I'd love to hear them!

Also, you get to finally see part of Hikari's real character here. Even though she's nice, she's still a cocky brat haha.


	8. Scroll 7

Kat: I am sooooo Sorry for the late update! _Is it really late if i never had a set pattern in the first place?_ Anyways, i'm really sorry! i got sick and was in the hospital for a week, and i spent all of last week and half of this week playing catch up in school T_T I finally go my grades back up to the A and 4.5 GPA it was at before so i can resume updating this story again! =D i was going to take some time last week to publish ths chapter, since i had it done, but when i went to look at it, i realized that i must have edited it slightly when i had my high fever cause the entire ending was screwed up T^T So i didnt get the chance to fix it until today so sorry if it's half assed. =/ i'll be posting Scroll 8 right after this one, so be on the look out! =DD

Hikari: Hmmm...well then that's enough for today...Enjoy the newest edition in the **Struggles of a Light Rain/Kosame no Tatakai** chronologue. ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass,

**for she cannot afford to pay for any lawsuits against her. **

**Claimer: Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari-Ame Uzumaki. **

* * *

**Warning: This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possiblity of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may be subject to change in the future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice. **

**Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari beign a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introducted, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

I was enraged…**infuriated.** Those brats don't understand a damn thing about being a ninja. They don't deserve to even be **Academy students**.

_**And yet you **__helped__** them. You guaranteed them passing this test…while making it impossible for yourself to pass.**_

I chewed on my lip as I sat myself on the ground.

_**You even went out of your way to become the **__Bad guy._

_When on a team…you can __**never**__ think of yourself…_

I leaned back against the ground, with my hands behind my head and stared at the clouds for a moment before closing my eyes.

_**So that's it? You're just going to lay here and fail? I thought you were going to find Hatake and fight him.**_

_I don't exactly have a choice. Even if I were to fight Hatake and get a bell—which I would no doubt—I wouldn't pass as long as I'm on my own. And I never said I would __**fight**__ him, only that I needed to have him confront me. There's a difference._

_**Even if you do fail, it's not like you can be sent back to the Academy. You're not from their class.**_

I opened my eyes and stared longingly at the sky before sighing and closing them again.

_No…__**they**__ would no doubt make me go back._

_**Is that so? It seems that **__they__** haven't changed at all; still thinking that the world belongs to them. So…if you do fail, you'll go back to the Academy.**_

_Of course…After all…__**Uzumaki**__ Hikari-Ame is only a mere __**Gennin**__. _

I allowed my thoughts to take on a bitter tone.

Suddenly, I sensed a strong presence approaching before it was looming over me.

_Hatake…_

I didn't bother acknowledging his presence; I simply remained on the ground, appearing as though I was sleeping.

_**Are you going to fight him?**_

…_No. There's no point._

_**He's glaring at you, you know? It looked like you've **__really__** caught his interest, Fwufufufu…I bet he's **__dying__** to fight you.**_

_I don't care. I'm beyond furious at the moment and even if I were to fight him, I wouldn't pass._

"How pathetic."

My lip twitched behind my scarf.

_**Fwufufufu, it seems he's trying to provoke you.**_

"You're the _only_ one that didn't figure out the true meaning of this test."

_I'm the __**only**__ one that __**did**__._

"You're not going to fight me?" He stepped closer to me as he spoke.

I bit down on my lip, ignoring **their** laughter, and sat up yawning. I looked up at him blankly and leaned back against the tree.

"So this is what you've been doing." I blinked giving him a deadpanned expression.

"Hmmm?"

"After **abandoning** your teammates, leaving them in their time of need, and refusing their help," he narrowed is eyes, "you're here sleeping without a care in the world."

I chewed on my lip at his words, scoffing mentally.

_He's trying to get me to lose control._

_**I believe we've already established that…and it seems to be working.**_

_No. I'm annoyed already as it is, but I __**won't**__ act on it._

"You're not going to fight me?" he repeated himself.

"Why?" I deadpanned, "It's **impossible** for a **gennin** to defeat a jonin. There's no way I'd stand a chance."

His eyes narrowed once more, "You do realize that you're contradicting everything you've said so far."

I simply stared blankly at him, while inside I was struggling to keep control of my emotions.

"You say that you hate being looked down upon because of rank, yet you do so yourself." His eyes narrowed even further into a glare and his lips were pursed into a tight line, "you claim that you'll do **anything** for your teammates, yet you refuse to cooperate with them."

_**He does not know when to shut up, does he? Fwufufufu…**_

"Are you willing to be stripped of your title as a gennin and go back to the Academy for another year?"

I bit down on my lip as I began to be overwhelmed by my emotions.

"I've waited _this_ long…one more year won't matter." I looked up at the sky with hallow eyes.

His eye narrowed, "Well, that's good to hear. The others already got the bells anyways since all you were doing was giving up, so even if you fought me now, you wouldn't pass."

I look at him with forged surprise, "Really? So aniki got a bell?"

"Yes…he used **teamwork** with the other two to get it."

I glance at him scoffing quietly as I looked back at the sky, "Right, those three using teamwork? …As if those three know **anything** about teamwork." I muttered the last bit glaring at the sky.

His eyes narrowed at my words before taking on a bored expression, "Hmmm? Is that so…well they surely pulled it off well, they had a well thought out plan from the beginning…while _you_ were doing nothing."

I stared at the sky for a moment longer before looking at Kakashi with a bored expression.

"It's **pathetic** really. The Hokage spoke so highly of you. He was so sure of your skills and yet, you're so much of a coward that you won't even fight me."

_**I'm amazed that you haven't attacked him yet…no it's a miracle that you haven't **__killed__** him yet.**_

I sighed and looked up at the sky before looking at him, "it's not my fault if the Old Man is getting **senile**. What he says about me…" I trailed off before scoffing, "you can't trust a word that comes out of his—or any of those old bats'—mouth."

His eyes widened slightly before narrowing back into a glare.

_**Heh, you truly are bitter…one would **__never__** believe that you actually care for this village.**_

_You expect me to be __**happy**__? After everything…after what I __**just**__ discovered?_

I thought back to this morning at the K.I.A. stone.

_**And yet, you still follow orders without question…**_

Just as I was about to retort, I felt Kakashi's presence appear behind me. My eyes widened and I quickly rolled away from the tree just as a kunai embedded itself into the tree where my head was just at.

I crouched on the ground a few feet away from the man, glaring.

"Never let your guard down when in the presence of an enemy."

_You've got to be fucking kidding me! The "others" already got the bells—as far as he knows—and "they" told him that I had no intention of teaming up. You've obviously realized that I failed, so why bother fight me?_

_**It seems that you've really interested him. You're a mystery…a possible **__threat.__** He knows **__nothing__** about you really, and it's driving him crazy.**_

I kept my eyes locked on Kakashi's figure as I tried to figure him out.

_It still makes no sense…_

_**Someone of his skill, not having the upper hand, really irks him and he'll do whatever it takes to obtain it…Just like you do regularly…**_

"I'm not going to fight you…I've already said that." I closed my eyes and stood up, only to have them snap open as I dodged another attack from behind. I spun on my heel, facing him as I dodged again as he rushed forwards.

My teeth clenched and I bit down on my lip as I kept on dodging his attacks. I jumped and twisted to dodge a barrage of kunai and shuriken coming for me. As I landed, I looked to the location from which they came. Kakashi stood there with a serious expression on his face, as he watched my every move.

I chewed on my lip, thinking over the situation.

_This isn't good…_

_**Hmm? It's not as though he plans on killing you…Besides I thought you **__wanted__** to fight **__the__** Copy-Cat Ninja.**_

_I do! But not like this…not if I'm holding back…and if I fight back, I might end up slipping and attacking him seriously, because of the fact that I __**want**__ to fight him. If that happens, I won't be able to explain myself, and then __**they'll**__ get involved…_

I tensed up and jumped out of the way as Kakashi lunged at me with a kunai. A bead of sweat rolled down my face as I realized just how much of a predicament I was in.

_If I don't fight back after all of this, he's going to become even more suspicious. Damn it!_

_**Then just attack with weapons…**_

_That won't be enough…_

My eyes widened as I figured out a way to possibly fight back.

_**Hmmm? You're not serious, are you?**_

His voice rang throughout my mind as he saw what I was planning.

_Do it. Seal away my chakras…__**All of it…**__leave only enough for my normal weapon summons. Do it quickly, and make sure he can't sense what's happening_

…_**Very well…It'll be interesting to see how this turns out…**_

I stared at my sensei before suddenly charging at him, causing him to smirk with narrowed eyes. I speed up my pace as I felt _**him**_seal away my chakras temporarily and summoned a Kunai to my hand. As I got closer to the jonin, I sensed something that I should have a long time ago.

_A Shadow Clone…._

My eyes narrowed at having not realized it soon.

_**You need to stop getting so lost in your thoughts, **__Ame-chan._

_**You're**__ the reason I get distracted! Shut up and leave me alone for once!_

_**Fwufufufu…**_

My lip and eye twitched in annoyance before I ran past the clone, wrapping a wrapped a tag around the kunai, and threw it at him quickly. He caught it of course but it also exploded, leaving behind no one.

_As long as I use weapons and some taijutsu every now and then, he can't assume my strength level…meaning __**they**__ won't have a right to get involved as long as he doesn't ask questions to the Old Man…I need to draw out this fight till the bell rings and then I'll be 'safe'…_

I felt Kakashi's true presence coming towards me, dangerously quick. As soon as he was close, I whipped my left leg around and connected with his side, or at least I _would_ have if he hadn't had blocked it. The force has still caused him to move quite a bit away, but because he still had hold on my ankle with both hands, I went with him.

My right hand held me stable on the ground. His expression of suspicion only grew but he also looked slightly amused at position. I frowned and clenched my teeth together.

_Of course…I should have known it wouldn't have hit the mark._

Kakashi moved to twist my ankle, not breaking it but still causing slight discomfort. Pushing off the ground, I launched a blow to his face with my right fist. Removing one hand, he managed to catch my fist a mere inch from his face. I twisted my body and spun to the right in a jerking motion, causing him to let my ankle go as the heel of my right foot connected with his knee.

He fumbled backwards to evade another kick to the same place. In the process, he had pulled out a kunai and I did the same. He slashed down while I slashed up, locking our kunai. I used my other hand to try and punch. He simply caught it. I looked up at him with fake frustration. This wasn't a difficult situation for me in the slightest.

"You didn't honestly believe that such weak tactics would work on me, did you Hikari?" he asked in a bored manner, his face taking on a fake bored expression.

He pressed down forcefully, causing my knees to quiver slightly. I may have been a better ninja than him, but he had me beat in physical strength. I if was going to stand a chance, I had to use some sort of jutsu.

I sent an electric current through my body and into my kunai then it flowed to Kakashi's. Once it reached his hand, he immediately retracted his kunai to get away from the shock. He glared at me dangerously before he took on another phony bored expression.

"I thought your brother was pathetic…" he trailed off as he went in for another attack.

My eyes darkened at his words before I ducked out of the way from his fist. I quickly dashed under his arm and forward before pushing his back, sending him crashing to the ground. I didn't look back at him; instead I took off running into the trees.

_He doesn't give up does he?_

I felt his chakra flare up as he collected himself and took after me. I jumped up onto a higher branch dodging the barrage of kunai that imbedded itself where I was just at.

_**Why don't you just finish him off, or even attack him? He'd be satisfied then and leave you alone finally.**_

_I doubt it'd be that simple. I can't fight him seriously, and I'm sure he'll figure out that I'm holding back; it would only make him __**more**__ violent._

My eyes widened as I felt the surge of chakra before the area heated up. I dove to the ground as I barely dodged his Grand Fireball jutsu.

I landed in a crouch in the clearing with narrowed eyes. I kept my eyes trained on the man as he landed on his feet not far from me. His own eyes were narrowed on me.

"…but compared to **you**, Naruto is a genius." He finally finished what he started to say earlier.

_**Fwufufufu, I'm amazed that you can control yourself from attacking him. I can **__feel__** your **__anger,__** your**__ hate,__** and your**_ bloodlust.

My teeth dug into my lip painfully as I tried to ignore both males taunting me.

_Shut up!_

We charged at each other, but just as we were a foot away from one another, the timer went off. Our kunai clashed as the loud bell rang throughout the grounds. We glared at each other with narrowed eyes, our arms straining not to be overwhelmed by the other.

Suddenly I jumped back near the teat lines, causing Kakashi's arm to swing down through the air where I was just at. My kunai poofed away and I stretched my arms and back with my eyes closed.

"A-ah, finally~! I didn't know how much long I could have—"

I was abruptly cut off as I was roughly pushed up against a tree. Kakashi pinned me against the bark with his body, kunai pressed against my scarf to my neck, and his other hand slammed into the tree next to my head, some of my hair getting trapped under his hand.

My eyes finally snapped open to glare up at him. His eye bore into mine coldly. We remained in that position for a minute before I broke the silence.

"You better not have torn my scarf." I deadpanned.

This only caused the man's eyes to harden and push the kunai harder into my neck. I could feel the fabric tearing and the blade cut not my skin, drawing blood.

"**Asshole**. This is a gift."

_**You're more worried about your clothing than your life. You truly **__are__** a **__girl._

_He's not going to kill me. True I didn't expect him to go __**this**__ far, but he can't kill me with a valid reason or else it'll be treason. __**And you know how much this scarf means! I need it to hide the scar too! **__**Assbutt.**_

_**Fwufufufu.**_

I glared up at Kakashi, "…I believe the test is over. _I failed._ I get it. So back off and go congratulate your new _Gennin_ students."

He finally released me, still glaring, and I sunk to the ground. I reached up and touched the rip in my scarf before glaring up at him.

"**Assbutt**."

His eye twitched at that with annoyance but he remained staring at me with narrowed eyes before he retook a bored expression.

"It looks like you're the **only** one that failed, and going back to the Academy." He deadpanned, "It seems the Hokage was wrong about you and the fact that you'd easily pass this test."

I glared at him before I pushed myself to my feet. I brushed myself off, making sure my scarf covered my face and that my headband was secure. I stared at him blankly before I walked passed him, hand in my waist pouch. He simply stared at me as I passed by his shoulder.

"…I don't ever recall the Hokage saying that **I'd** be the one to pass." I said quietly to him as I was shoulder-to shoulder with him before I resumed walking to the starting point.

I felt his body tense as I uttered those words. Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw his eye widened.

I looked back to the front and ignored him as I continued making my way to the others. My right hand was still in my pouch on my hip, fumbling with the bell that I was going to give to Naruto.

A soft jingling sound was made from the bell, and I could sense from all the way over here how Kakashi tensed up entirely, before I finally disappeared into the trees as he turned around.

* * *

_**You do realize that you practically just told him that you have a bell…?**_

A smirk found its way across my face, my expression darkening as I let my emotions consume me as I relished in my released chakra.

"Of course…after all…if things were to go _this_ smoothly for those three then I would be a failure as a Shinobi, for allowing them to venture out into the world."

When I had finally sensed that he wasn't following me or appearing before my teammates, I made the handsign of the tiger.

"Besides…if the _**Copy-Cat Ninja**_ is fooled by such a trick—much less by someone that he clearly doesn't trust in the least bit—then he is just as much, if not more so, a disgrace as those three…."

Leaves began to swirl around me as the wind picked up.

"Prove to me that you are worthy of wielding _the_ **Sharingan**…_**Hatake Kakashi!**_"

With that, my body was engulfed by the leaves and when the wind died down, and the leaves settled, I was gone.

* * *

I reappeared just past the tree lines by the clearing near the K.I.A. memorial.

"I don't get it, what happened back there? Does this mean we pass, Sasuke?"

Sakura's voice rang throughout the area as she made her way to the meeting area with the Uchiha boy in tow.

When the boy didn't say anything, opting to only continue walking, I decided to reveal myself.

"You only pass if you get a bell Pinky; I believe Hatake already said that plenty of times."

The two brats' heads snapped towards me as I emerged from the greenery.

I swatted away a branch that was in my way, "Annoying." I muttered under my breath before looking at the two.

Sakura's mouth opened and closed a few times before she scoffed and leaned towards me with her hands on her hips.

"_I know._" She said snottily, "After all, that _is_ why we had this _easy_ test in the first place."

I said my eyebrow in mock surprise, "Really? I had no idea!" I gave her a deadpanned look, "Don't get cocky brat, we're all going back to the Academy after all."

She smirked at me, "_You_ might be…but _Sasuke and __**Me **_aren't."

_It's 'Sasuke and __**I**__'…._I mentally corrected her horrible grammar, rolling my eyes.

_**Really? You are so…bipolar…**_

_I blame __**you**__**all**__ for how I ended up._

With another roll of the eyes I glared at the pinky haired girl, hand on my hip.

"Oh? Do tell…how _that_ is possible. It's impossible for _you_ to have beaten Hatake; you're way too weak for that."

She glared at me huffing before she smirked once more and pulled out her bell, hanging it in front of her face for me to see.

"_As if_." She took on a snooty tone again, "If I was weak, then I wouldn't have _this_." She dangled the bell.

My eyes narrowed; _You really are pathetic._

"How the hell did you—?" my fist clenched beside me as I pretended not to know anything.

She smirked cattily at me, "Of course, Sasuke has one too! Though…I don't see you with one…" she snickered, "looks like _you'll_ the one to go back to the Academy."

"You must be _so happy_ that you get to stay with your precious _Sasuke-kun_."

I glared at her before glancing at Sasuke, who remained silent the entire time—though he looked off to the side when he caught my gaze—which caused me to narrow my eyes. Any hope I had for this team had officially been crushed.

_He refuses to comment, even going as far as to avoid my eyes when the topic of him passing comes up, yet he will not deny it. He's __**that**__ obsessed with passing…_

My nails dug into my hands, my gloves scrunching up as I did so. I opened my mouth to retort but decided against saying exactly what was on my mind.

My eyes wandered over her form once more before locking my gaze onto Sasuke's form, since he was still avoiding looking directly at me.

"I truly hope that you're _happy_, Uchiha. I **can't** wait to see how you reach your goal acting **this** way."

His eyes widened before his head snapped in my direction with narrowed eyes. I simply glare at him before walking past the two of them to the other clearing where my brother was at.

"H-Hey! You can't talk to Sasuke like that—HEY!"

I ignored Pinky's screeching, causing her to do so louder, before I heard their footsteps following after me slowly.

I chewed on my lip as I mulled over the recent events, wondering if I made the right decision.

_**It's too late to turn back now.**_

"I'm well aware…" I muttered under my breath as I finally approached the three posts where I finally understood what Kakashi and Setsuna were talking about earlier…

_Is he…?_

I sweat dropped at the scene before me; my brother was tied up to the middle post tightly, as he tried to wiggle his way out. He looked like a fish out of water…._Pathetic_.

_**Aren't you glad that you didn't spend your time with him growing up? You might have ended up the same way.**_

I let out a sigh, "…Aniki…_What_ are you doing?" I deadpanned.

"A-Ah!" his head snapped up when he heard my voice and he scrunched up his face annoyed, "Hikari! Finally; help me out of this!"

I simply stared at him while our other two teammates finally walked up behind me, seeing the scene.

"What the hell Naruto?" Pinky screeched.

My brother got impatient with my lack of assistance and squirmed further, glaring at me slightly.

"Hey, why are you just standing there? I'm your** brother!** You _have_ to help me out! Hikari!"

I bit down on my lip, my eyes narrowing.

_Brother? You didn't think twice about that when __**I**__ needed help…trying to help __**you**__!_

"Really…? …Fine then…"

I slowly walked towards him, reaching into my waist pouch and grabbing the bell.

When I was to the left of him I stopped and pulled my hand out, which appeared to be empty.

"Here"

I put the bell into his closed hand before I took a few more steps and sat down on the ground next to the left stump and leaned against it.

Apparently, my brother wasn't pleased with the fact that I didn't untie him and began to shot at me angrily.

"Hey, what the hell Hikari? You were supposed to help me, not give me your **trash!**"

He shook his fist slightly as he yelled and a soft, muffled jingle was heard. He paused in his rant, and the other two froze at the sound and looked at Naruto's hand.

Suddenly, the ropes binding him to the post split and fell to the ground, causing them to turn towards me in time to see a kunai poofing away from my hands.

Naruto then fell to the ground on his butt, not expecting to suddenly be released and he let out a sound of discomfort. When he landed on the ground, his fist came undone and the bell fell out and onto the ground next to him. The three stared at the item in complete silence for a while with wide eyes before they all spoke in unison.

"Wha-what? That's—"

A cloud of smoke and a loud 'poofing' sound rang throughout the area, cutting the three gennin off. When the smoke cleared, Hatake's form could be seen. He stared down at us all with his arms crossed.

"Well, looks like this test is over." The three gennin looked up at him, "Interesting things happened today, and on an empty stomach too." At that exact moment everyone's stomach let out a growl—even mine slightly, "Uh-oh, stomachs growling, huh? That's too bad. Oh, by the way, about this exercise…well, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy."

The other three tensed up at that and stared at him seriously waiting for what he was going to say.

"It seems that you three—Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto—are the ones to pass." They tensed up even more and looked nervous as well as confused, "The three of you understood the _real_ purpose of this test and managed to each get a bell from me."

"Huh?"

"Purpose?"

My brother and Pinky exclaimed utterly confused.

Hatake's eyebrows lowered in confusion, "Yes, you all used **teamwork** to attack me as one. That _is_ how you got the bells…_right_?"

"T-teamwork…"the three of them whispered confused and wide-eyed.

They looked at me slightly before Sakura laughed nervously and looked up at our—_no, __**their**__—_sensei.

"O-of course! That's why we got the bells from you sensei!"

Hatake stared at them intensely for a moment before he broke out into a smile with closed eyes, "Good. You three are true shinobi. The only one who didn't pass…didn't understand the importance of this was you…_Hikari__**.**_ You are a **failure** as a shinobi! You shouldn't even brother going back to the academy!"

His eyes snapped open and he glared darkly at me, and even though I couldn't see it, I could feel it.

"You," Kakashi began, "—are being _dropped_ from the program…**permanently**."

I bit down hard on my lip and my hands tightened on my arms, but I did not respond.

"Wha-what?" Pinky exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh? DROP HER FROM THE PROGRAM? That means Hikari can never become ninja!" Naruto shouted, kicking the air in anger, "You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'd be sent back to the academy. YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK HER OUT BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T GET A STUPID BELL! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes even more, "Because she doesn't think like ninja; she thinks like little kid…like a _brat_."

"Hey, hold on! Don't talk about her like that!" my brother shouted angrily.

The man gazed at Naruto, "why? It's true. You all figured it out, you even asked her to join you—you said so yourself—and she denied saying that you'd only get in the way."

The three of them widened their eyes once more.

Sakura opened her mouth reluctantly, "Th-that's…"

He shifted his gaze to Sakura, "Hmmmm….? Something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura tensed up and rapidly shook her head, "…N-no! Nothing, just thinking how Hikari could be so stubborn to do that…it…shows how _stupid_ she is. If she just joined up with us like **I** said…she would have passed…It's her own fault that she's going to be dropped."

My eyes widened before narrowing in fury and I clenched down on arm even tighter, my nails digging into the fabric, almost tearing it and chewed on my lip to the point where it drew blood again.

_She—! I'm going to…_

I clenched my eyes shut and tightened the hold on my arms and lip before I spoke stiffly and coldly, "_We get it __**Pinky!**_ I'm a **failure** as a Kunoichi, so _shut up_ and _stop_ flaunting your _victory_."

She gasped and looked at me scared before shifting closer to Sasuke and farther away from me.

Hatake had his eyes narrowed on me, "Well…at least you've accepted the fact that you're never going to be a shinobi and that you know _nothing_ about **teamwork**."

I felt Sasuke stiffen and being to tremble slightly which caused me to glance back at him out of the corner of my eye. He was clenching his teeth and had his eyes narrowed into a glare on Hatake.

_Why is he…? _

Suddenly, he growled angrily and shot up, running straight for the Jonin.

My eyes narrowed and I tensed up in confusion.

… _He's upset that he didn't realize the purpose….and…most likely he's put two and two together…he knows that I've got something to do with him passing…and he's offend by it…__**But—!**__ Taking on Hatake alone is foolish! He's already figured out that he can't win!_

Just as I thought, he was nowhere near close to landing a hit on the man. He had the tables turned on him and was pushed face first into the ground by Hatake, where he then sat on top of him, pushing his face farther into the dirt with his foot.

"Why are you getting angry?" he peered down at him bored before glancing back up at me.

I had shifted slightly so that I could get a better look at what was happening, my head tilted to the back, looking up at him.

"You think this is all about you don't you, Hikari? Even now—when you abandoned your teammates—they still fight for you, and you do _nothing_ to help them."

"LET GO OF SASUKE! YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME BUG!" Sakura exclaimed—anger clear on her face—as she ignored everything he said.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh?" Kakashi asked sternly, "Why do you think we put you in squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

I simply stared at him for a moment before I returned to looked at ground in front of him, angering him even more.

"Use your head. Three people on a squad—or in this case, four. Why do you think we did that?" Kakashi asked, "Its _obvious_; **teamwork**."

"Just working together, is that what you mean? He's serious about it…that's all it took to pass…?" Sakura muttered to herself.

"That's exactly what I mean. It's too late now, but if Hikari hadn't been so stubborn and ignorant, and simply joined up with your teammates, you might have been able to take me on—like they did. Well, anyway, it's over."

He paused, glaring darkly at me while I remained silent and unresponsive.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto even ignored the fact that there were only three bells. They knew that one person wouldn't get a bell, but it was clear that they didn't care about that, instead the concept of putting a teammate before themselves was all they thought about! I wanted to see if you all could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Gennin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you…it never even crossed your mind."

My "teammates" tensed up completely as he spoke and sweat even began to roll down my brother's face slightly.

"Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death." Kakashi said, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a kunai, pressing it against the boy's neck.

"For example: Sakura—" Kakashi began putting the Kunai to Sasuke's throat, "Kill Naruto and Hikari now, or Sasuke dies."

Sakura gasped while Naruto panicked, looking back and forth between the sensei and Sakura.

My eyes narrowed furiously and I tensed up in anger.

_He's finally managed to actually piss me off._

Sakura looked frantically between us and Hatake and shrieked as he drew his hand up in the air to strike. I saw this all out of the corner of my eye and my face darkened venomously before a 'poof' was heard and I was holding a Kunai to the pink haired girl's neck.

"_**Don't even think about it."**_

All four of them—Hatake included—were surprised and shocked at that, even more so when another me appeared, rushing at the jonin. Before he had time to react, I was in front of him, kicking his arm away that was holding the kunai, and sending him flying to the side.

I stood over Sasuke in a defensive stance, glaring at the man. Hatake regained himself and stood up— and brushed himself off—and he glared at me sternly.

"…That's what happens on a mission. The enemy takes a hostage and you have an impossible choice. And someone ends up dead." Kakashi said, spinning the kunai around on his finger before pocketing it and narrowed his eye further on my form, "On every mission your life is on the line."

"Hikari…why did you help out your teammate, _now_?"

I stared at him in silence for a moment longer, before I scoffed, "Don't get me wrong…I didn't help him out because of any special meaning or anything…but if I were to stand by while someone from my village is in a serious life or death situation then I would be considered a traitor. I did it for my benefit, nothing more."

He glared at me darkly, "You truly are a pathetic excuse for a shinobi."

"You're repeating yourself, _sensei._" I mocked him.

Kakashi's expression only continued to darken before he walked over to the stone and stopping in front of it. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They're all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village."

I tensed up and stared at the cenotaph with narrowed eyes before my brother began to squirm around and grinned.

"That's it, that's it! Now I know! I've decided that I'm gonna have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not gonna live and die for nothing like a dog. I'm gonna be a hero! A hero!"

My eyes narrowed even more as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"They're a special kind of hero." Kakashi stated.

"Huh? What kind of heroes are they? Come on, tell us!"

When Kakashi remained silent, Naruto grew more impatient.

I began to chew on my lip as I tried to control my emotions.

_He doesn't know what it is….?_

"Well, well?"

"They're all **K.I.A."**

"Ooh…That sounds real _cool_!"

"_Would you __**shut up**__, __**idiot?**_"I muttered darkly, my bangs covering both my eyes.

"Eh?" Naruto mumbled and everyone looked over at me.

"You don't even know about such an _important_ thing in _your_ own village?" I muttered more so to myself before speaking slightly louder with a cold tone, "It means they were _killed in action_. **They all died**."

Kakashi stared at me with narrowed eyes—though I ignored him with my head still down—before he spoke up.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest _friends_ are engraved here." Kakashi explained, "Many great shinobi are engraved into this stone. Those that died with the highest honor; most, sooner than their time. Some of the strongest and..._gifted_ shinobi and Kunoichi are remembered here as well." He paused and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke for a moment, "I'm giving you another chance, Hikari. But I'm going to make it much more harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. I'm giving you the chance to make your fatal mistakes right and work together with your teammates. You all should eat lunch now to build up strength." He moved to face me, staring blankly at me, "But…Hikari and Naruto don't get any. It's your punishment; Hikari, for not figuring out the meaning of this test; Naruto, for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. You'll both be tied up as well to make sure that you can't eat; and if anyone tries to feed or free them, that person will immediately fail."

"Gah!"

"H-Hang on!" Sakura shouted, "We passed, so why do _we_ have to take it again?"

Kakashi turned his narrowed gaze onto her, "I'm aware…but it would help show Hikari what _teamwork_ is, if you were to help her out."

The girl opened her mouth to retort but was cut off.

"I make the rules. You follow them. Got it?"

"Yes, sensei…"

With that he walked up to us, grabbed Naruto and tied him to the middle post once more. He then turned to me as I resigned myself to walk to the post closest to Sasuke and farthest from Sakura. His jaw tightened slightly—though it was hard to see behind the mask—and then slowly walked the short distance to me before he tied me up as well. Before he moved away from me, he locked his narrowed eye onto my own and we simply stood there in that position. Finally, he lifted one hand and made a couple quick handsigns—my expression remained the same, but on the inside I was livid—and then backed away after he was sure that no one else saw what he just did.

_Those handsigns…they were restraints! Bastard…now I can't free myself without looking even more suspicious. _

"Sasuke and Sakura, you have 20 minutes to eat. Remember what I said…" with that, he teleported out of there.

We all stared at the spot where he was just as a tense, pregnant silence consumed the area. The other three were tense when they realized they were alone with me and it seemed that none of them, not even Sasuke, was willing to comment on their real failures.

_Well, at least they know now what they did wrong…and believe it. It should be easy to pass this time for real._

_**You weren't expecting him to give you another chance, were you?**_

…_No…I was surprised, but even though I do not wish to be teamed up with such __**idiots**__, I _am_ glad to be able to redeem myself, if only by image._

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Sakura moved to get her bento [1]. She looked embarrassed because of the fact that all of our attention was on her. She decided to finally begin eating, ignoring us before she tried to start a conversation with Sasuke. The boy ignored her and reached for his own lunch and began eating.

Soon though, the smell of food hit my brother and me and I began to get hungry again. My brother was more affected than I was, and his stomach growled loudly. He looked down and blushed.

"This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days, for weeks! Believe it, this is no big deal!" Naruto assured, his stomach only growling louder.

Sakura looked annoyed, "God, shut up Naruto! It's your own fault that you guys don't get any food!"

My eyes narrowed.

_What…?_

Even though I agreed with it begin Naruto's own fault that he is in this situation, as well as my own, but she should have realized that acting like _that_ was not going to get her anywhere.

Soon my own stomach let out a soft growl but I ignored it. I kept my gaze on my brother, watching as he attempted—and failed—to come off as unaffected by his hunger. His stomach growled once more and he let out a whine of protest before he tried to play it off again. I looked at him for a moment longer before looking at the other two, who were enjoying their food. My lips pursed together firmly as I stared at them.

_They honestly have __**no**__ concern for one another. They don't even seem to realize that it will affect them if we are weak from hunger._

I bit the inside of my cheek as I made up my mind.

I let out a sigh as I looked towards the ground with my hair covering my face, "I'm **so** hungry."

This caused the tense silence to be broken as the others looked at me surprised and confused.

"I'm really hungry." I repeated myself.

Sakura blinked before glaring up at me and scoffed.

"Well that's _your_ fault." My eyes narrowed, "You didn't get a bell like the rest of us, so it's your own fault. And you heard Kakashi-sensei, if we fed you **we** fail." She scoffed again, "I'm **not** going to give up my chance to be with Sasuke, just to help someone like _**you**__!"_

My eyes narrowed I glanced at her through my bangs.

"Well, what about Naruto, then? _He_ helped you get a bell…" I sneered at the mention of their 'accomplishment,' "The **least** you could do, would be to feed him."

She—along with Sasuke and Naruto—tensed up at the mention of the bells. She stared at me n shock and opened her mouth to retort a few times before she finally spoke.

"A-as if! _I told you_, Kakashi-_sensei_ said we can't feed you. I'd **never** give up my position as Sasuke's teammate; **especially not for Naruto or you!**"

"S-Sakura…" my brother looked crestfallen.

I clenched my teeth down onto my lip as I struggled to keep my emotions in check. I glanced at Sasuke for a moment, waiting to see if he would say anything. He simply stared at us before turning his head to the side.

That was the last straw. I wouldn't stand around here and be made a fool of by these **brats** any longer.

"You…pathetic brat!" I shouted, causing her and the others to stare at me in surprise, "you _still_ don't get it!" I looked up at her glaring venomously.

"Wha-what?" he exclaimed I fear.

"You didn't hear a word that was just said by _Kakashi-__**sensei**_, did you?" I spat out, "I was telling you from the _beginning_ to work together…**to** **team up**…and _now_…**thee** Hatake Kakashi himself told you the very thing I've said _**all day!**_"

I took a deep breath, keeping my glare on them.

"If you all four would have come at Kakashi like** I** had planned, then you would have had a higher chance of getting the bells fairly. Instead, each of you planned out something different, not even thinking of each other, and even when so far as to continuously refuse my help."

I looked to my side at Naruto seriously.

"_You,_ Naruto, had _me_ help _you_ when _you_ wanted it…but when **I** asked for your help, you agreed simply to _use me_ before running off on your own!"

My brother looked horrorstruck at my words, as well as guilty.

I returned my glare to Sakura next. "Sakura." She tensed up immediately. "You **obsessed** about Sasuke, who was gone; while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't even lift a finger to help him. All you could think about was _Sasuke_, even when I suggested teaming up with him as well. All you could do was _deride_ my idea and flat out ignore my _suggestions_…even after I went as far as to break you out of that Genjutsu. You completely refused to find Naruto and instead came straight to where Sasuke was when you **knew** that I was heading out to find him."

She was livid, though she looked as though she was about to cry any moment.

I stared at her for a moment longer in silence before I slowly—_reluctantly_—turned towards Sasuke.

"And _you_…**Sasuke**…" Sasuke stayed perfectly still and clenched his teeth. "Declined working as a team numerous times, thinking that you could get a bell on your own and that the others were so far beneath you, they were worthless. Even _me_, when you can sense that I'm far above you! You could barely keep up with such an _**easy**_ warm-up this morning, when I was hardly out of breath and recovered immediately! You knew I was not your ordinary gennin; that I _wouldn't_ slow you down!"

He growled at me with a dark glare on his face.

"It was infuriating just to watch you all refuse because of some childish obsessions! It was almost unbearable for me to get those bells acting like you all!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "S-So it _was_ you—You were the one that transformed into me and Sasuke!"

"_**Of course it was!**_ As if you _weaklings_ could take on Kakashi—_even working together!_—much less get a damn bell! You all are pathetic and have no right to call yourself shinobi! I was hoping that you might have realized what really matter—what it meant to be a shinobi…_but I was wrong!_ I completely and utterly **regret** helping—no, _guaranteeing_—you pass this test! I even left myself out to make sure that Kakashi wouldn't ask too many questions and suspect anything! I **failed** just so that you _**pathetic pieces of scum**_ would pass! And yet…none of get it…even now after the answer was thrown directly in your face, you still refuse to act as a fucking team!"

My fists dug into my hand and I was trembling from my anger. The three of them were gaping at me with a fury of emotions. They were far too stunned to speak. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes in vehemence before my chakra burst from me and the ropes caught on fire before turning to ash. The three stared at me wide-eyed. I kept my head down as I walked past them all.

"H-hey!" Sakura's voice rang out from behind.

I stopped walked but did nothing.

"Where are you going?"

"There's no point in me staying here any longer. I've obviously failed—there's no chance that any of you will work together even if your lives depended on it—" I turned sideways and glared darkly at them, "and I can't stand to be around such **filth** any longer."

My right eye was burning severely, and I could feel blood pouring out of it and down my cheek—though it was still hidden behind my hair. I shifted my gaze to Naruto.

"I'm _ashamed_ to be related to you."

His eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breath, staring at me appalled. His expression then grew dark and he glared at me with anger.

"How could you expect me to trust you—work together as a team—? You've **never** cared about me or my life in the past, so why the hell would you start now?"

I clenched down on my lip very hard as his words hit me but I refused to show it, "I'm eternally **grateful** that I never spent time with you, for I might have ended up as pathetic as you!"

I then shifted my gaze to Sasuke.

"…As for you…_you're pathetic. __**You have no right what so ever to call yourself an **_**Uchiha!** You're a **disgrace!** You're almost as bad as _**that man**_!"

I spun on my heel and continued walking. I didn't look back to see how my works affected the boy, or what any of their reactions were. I kept on walking, ignoring my surroundings completely. Finally I let the burning consume my left eye as well as my emotions raged beyond my control.

My mouth formed the words, but my own voice…was _lost_…

"_**I truly despise this village.**_"

* * *

**Translations:**

1. Lunchbox/boxed lunch


	9. Scroll 8

Kat: Ello again! =D so this chapter i know a few of you have been waiting for this one. it was originally suppose to be Scroll 6 but things got swtched up a bit. You finally get to know more about Hikari's past...though keep in mind while reading this chapter that there is always two sides to a story. =] Also this isnt even complete from this side, so yes...enjoy haha.

Hikari: Hmmm...well then that's enough for today...Enjoy the newest edition in the **Struggles of a Light Rain/Kosame no Tatakai** chronologue. ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass,

**for she cannot afford to pay for any lawsuits against her. **

**Claimer: Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari-Ame Uzumaki. **

* * *

**Warning: This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possiblity of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may be subject to change in the future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice. **

**Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari beign a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introducted, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

We all stared at Hikari's back as she stalked off, her words ringing throughout our minds. My stomach dropped, and it wasn't because of how hungry I was—which was severely.

"…_**You're all pathetic…Monsters...I HOPE YOU'RE ALL PROUD; YOU'RE OFFICIAL SHINOBI NOW…!"**_

I clenched my teeth and hands—well, as best as I could, being tied up—as I remembered her words.

_Her face…_

It was filled with anger, hate…and pain…Even **I** could see that.

"Damn it…"

_Teamwork…__**Damn it!**__ She was right from the beginning! I ignored her…I said __**those**__ things to her…_

I was interrupted from my thoughts as a lunchbox was suddenly placed in my face.

"Huh?" I looked towards Sasuke in confusion.

"What? No, Sasuke you can't do that!" Sakura glanced around quickly before she continued. "You heard what the sensei said!"

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry, he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." Sasuke spoke looking in the direction Hikari had walked off in.

"What? B-But….we already—"

"If _you're_ going to accept passing like **this**…then you really are **Pathetic.** When Kakashi-sensei returns, I'm going to give back this stupid bell and **earn** it this time!"

I stared at my rival with slight awe.

"…neither will I! I won't accept passing this way! I'll get a bell this time the right way!"

Sakura stared at the two of us with wide eyes, looking back and forth before stopping on Sasuke. I glared at that slightly; _seriously, why is it always Sasuke._

Sakura looked down at her own food with a frown, gulping loudly before holding her own food out to me.

"Here"

I looked at her in disbelief, and she gave me a small smile.

"Ok, thanks." I smiled brightly at her.

"Don't thank me, just hurry up and eat."

"But isn't that your lunch?"

"I-I'm on a diet, I mean, I don't eat as much as Sasuke."

She looked away slightly with a pink tint to her cheeks.

"So…JUST TAKE IT NARUTO!" Sakura ordered.

"Sakura….thank you…but…I can't take it, because…I can't move my hands, you've got to feed me." I wiggled my hands as best as I could to prove my point.

"HUH?"

"Hurry up. He could come back any minute." Sasuke said, glancing around us and watching.

"Grrr, this is one time only! That's it, I'll never do this again, is that clear?" Sakura asked angrily, picking up a piece of food with her chopsticks, and I grinned at her.

"Clear as a bell, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, opening his mouth and allowing Sakura to plop a piece of food in his mouth, chewing it quickly and swallowing it happily.

And just as soon as I had swallowed it, a giant cloud of smoke appeared in front of us, the wind blowing dirt at our faces, causing us to cover them—well Sasuke and Sakura did, I was left eating dirt. Kakashi flew out from the cloud of smoke, an angry look on his face.

"You!"

Sakura and I screamed in fright and Sasuke grunted angrily as Kakashi stopped in front of them.

"You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment."

He performed several hand signs and suddenly thunder was heard. The sun disappeared behind dark clouds, and lightning flashed inside of them. The ground began to shake underneath our feet.

"Any last words?"

Sakura and I shook with fear, before I decided to speak up, "B-but y-you s-said…"

"Yes?"

"You said that there were four of us! That's what you said, and that's why…Sakura, and…"

Sasuke glanced over at him. "We're all on this squad and we're all in it together."

Sakura stood up. "Yeah, that's right! We gave our lunch to him because we all are one."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Believe it, that's right!"

Kakashi moved forward. "You all are one? That's your excuse?"

Sasuke sent him a glare. "It's not an excuse; it's a fact that's 100% true."

He got in a stance with Sakura, all three of us glaring at our sensei.

Kakashi smiled. "Hmm…you pass."

"Huh?"

"Huuuh?" I was really confused.

"You pass." Kakashi repeated, slower this time.

"What do you mean? How'd we pass? …I mean…didn't we pass before…?" Sakura asked, confused and lost by the whole thing.

Kakashi looked at Sakura sternly, "Did you?" he put a hand up to his chin, "Ah…that's right…it was the other girl that **didn't** pass…she was the only one that **didn't **figure out that you need to use teamwork…and it seems that she's not even here now, abandoning a mission like the pathetic weakling she is, I see…"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well…I'm inform the Hokage that you all were exceptional and passed the first time, while the other one gets dropped from the program comp—"

"Hikari was the only one that passed!" I shouted in anger.

He turned his gaze towards me, "Hmmm…?"

"Hikari…was the only one that figured it out….that we need to work as a team! She asked to help her but I said no….." I hung my head slightly.

Sasuke spoke up, dropping his stance, "None of us got the bells…that girl…she asked me to help as well…" he looked to the side glaring, "I told her off…and then…"

Kakashi then looked towards Sakura, "And you…? Did Hikari offer to help you as well, or did you actually figure it out on your own?"

She looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "A-Ah…." She hung her head in shame, "No…she offered…I too ignored her…"

"Hmmmm….then how come when the time was up, you all had a bell? I also remember the three of you coming at me as a team…"

"…She…somehow got the bells…when the timer rang…a clone looking just like me came up to me and gave me bell…the same for Sakura…She must have transformed into us using clones…" Sasuke spoke up reluctantly.

"So….in the end….the only one that truly figure it out was the one that everyone was against…" he looked up at the sky as he spoke, "It seems you all finally realize the true meaning of this test…"

"Wha-what?" Sakura exclaimed confused.

"You all admitted to lying about taking the bells, also about using teamwork, just to defend your teammate—even at the cost of your own chance at becoming a ninja. You also went against my orders to feed your teammate when he needed it. If you hadn't admitted to lying, then I wouldn't have passed you, no matter what."

"Huh? So wait, you _knew_ that Hikari was the one that got the bells?" I shouted in confusion.

"Not until a few minutes ago…when she stormed off because of your behaviors…"

"W-Wait…"

"It's true…I did see her help you out Naruto, but I simply thought that she was helping out her **brother**, and didn't really care much for her other teammates, given her earlier attitude. Had I not seen what happened just now, I wouldn't have known…she even had me fooled for a while…"

"Wait…so what are you saying…?" Sakura and I asked.

The clouds disappeared and the sun came back finally.

"I'm saying…you're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said, and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but…those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"Ah!" Sakura said happily, a grin on her face.

"The three of you pass…even if it did take a while…and as for Hikari…She passes as well."

I looked near tears, and Sasuke smirked. Eventually, the tears began to almost fall.

"He's, uh…Y'know…He's kind of cool."

"The exercise is over. Everyone passes. Team 7 starts its first mission tomorrow!"

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I did it, I did it, believe it, I'm a ninja, a ninja, a ninja!"

Kakashi turned around, glancing at them over his shoulder. "Let's go home."

Sasuke, and Sakura followed after him, leaving me still tied up to the post, struggling to get free and glaring at their backs angrily.

"I knew they would do this; it happens every time, believe it! YOU GUY'S FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!"

Sasuke turned around smirking and threw a kunai at the ropes, cutting them. I glared at him as I was freed, muttering a very quiet and quick thank you, before running after them.

We all walked in silence for a few minutes, eager for tomorrow, before Sakura turned towards me.

"Hey, Naruto?"

My face lit up, "Yeah, Sakura?"

"…I know that none of us believed Hikari…but why didn't you…? I mean…you two are siblings…twins… Why didn't you accept her help?" she asked curiously, "Not to mention, you said something earlier about her never caring in the past…"

I looked at her shocked, my mouth parted slightly. I clenched my fists, and stopped walking before looking at the ground sadly.

Sasuke and Kakashi were apparently interested in my answer to for they stopped and looked at me.

"That's…because…" I stood there staring at the ground, "we didn't grow up together…we hardly ever saw each other…even less when it came down to talking…"

"What?" Sakura's face scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean?"

I clenched my teeth and fists as my face scrunched up in a fury of emotions…

* * *

_[1]_

_The scary people in masks came today when Ame-chan and I were playing outside the Old Man's house. Ame-chan was scared of them—even though they were always so nice to her—and I was too—they were very mean to __**me**__. The two of us stopped our game to stare at them as we got closer to each other, Ame-chan grabbing my hand tightly. _

_They looked over at us—they looked at me meanly—before walking over to our current caretaker, some mean ninja lady that always was nice to imouto-chan and not me. They talked for a __**long**__ time—it felt like forever!—and they kept on looking over at us. _

_Finally, they walked over to us slowly, giving me weird looks, until they stopped in front of my imouto._

"_Ohayo, Hikari-chan. Happy Birthday!" one of the scary men crouched down and pulled out a wrapped gift, holding it out to her. _

_Her eyes grew wide and she looked at the present before looking up at the mean lady._

"_Go ahead, Hikari-chan." She smiled at her._

_Imouto-chan then took the present quickly into her tiny hands before tearing at the paper eagerly. Her Face went from confused to crestfallen in moments as she held up the scroll and Kunai._

"…_.whah is dis?"_

_The three grown-ups laughed._

_"You've never seen a kunai or scroll before? It's a tool ninja use."_

"_Eh? Bwat I is not a ninja. I dun wanna be ones. Ninjas are mean to onii-tan." _

_I smiled brightly at my imouto's words, before pouting when the grown-ups glared at me. _

_The man talking to imouto-chan stood up and the other spoke._

"…_Hikari-chan, the Hokage wants to wish you a Happy Birthday too." He reached out his hand to her and she only stepped closer to me._

"_Old Man….?"_

"_Come on, Hikari. __**You**__ too, boy." The mean lady pushed me and imouto-chan followed me as we walked inside the big house that the Old Man lives in._

_When we entered the room that the Old Man was in, the scary men in masks left._

_The Old Man sent a smile our way when we entered._

"_Hello, Hikari, Naruto. I hope you both are having a nice birthday."_

_The two of us stood hand-in-hand staring at him. Whenever we were here, we always got yelled—well __**I**__ get yelled; no one __**ever**__ yells are Hikari._

"_Stop wasting time, Hiruzen." The mean old lady that worked with the Old Man said glaring. _

"…_.Isn't it still too early for __**that**__, Koharu?"_

"_Don't give me that, Hiruzen! We've already waited two years and we __**still**__ have to wait two more to officially begin, because you let your emotions control you." The mean grandma said to the Old Man._

_We stared at them confused, Hikari squeezing my hand tighter. She wasn't used to them yelling about the __**both**__ of us._

_He looked at her before sighing and his face got serious as he looked at us._

"_You're right…Hikari…" My imouto's head snapped up, looking at him confused, "Starting today…you will begin training."_

"_Twainin?" _

"_You will be a ninja soon. This will help you, before you go to the Academy."_

_She gasped and her eyes began to tear, "B-But…me no want to be a ninja!"_

"_Being a ninja is a great thing Hikari."_

"_B-But…"_

"_Then me bwecome as ninja too! If imouto-chan is a ninja, so am I! Me protect imouto-chan always!" I shouted proudly._

_The grandma glared at me, "Impossible! __**You**__ can't be a ninja!" She looked at the Old Man, "Its way to dangerous for __**it**_ _to become a ninja. __**It's**__ a liability."_

_The Old Man looked at Hikari and me, "Hikari…will you become a ninja without your brother?" She shook her head, "…Fine…Naruto, if you promise to work hard and always protect Hikari, then you can become a ninja too."_

"_Sarutobi!"_

"_It will be fine, Koharu." He looked at her before glancing back at us, "Naruto, you will start at the Academy when I believe you are ready….Hikari…your training will begin from this day forth…"_

"_Eh? B-But…" we both said confused._

"_After two years, we shall see how far you have progressed and gone from there."_

_A new person with a mask 'poofed' in, scaring us. He was different from the others, because he had on a really big coat. It covered his entire body and head! He wasn't as tall as the others too._

"_**This**__ is your new tutor. He shall be with you at all times from today onwards."_

_We stared at him as he glared at us. Hikari moved closer to me scared._

"_You are now dismissed, and have a happy birthday once more."_

"_Come on then, I won't accept weaklings. You're training starts __**now**__."_

_The really scary man walked up to Hikari and grabbed her arm, dragging her out roughly. She looked at him terrified but went with him._

…**That was the first time that we were ever apart from each other…**

…**It was also the first time I began to hate my birthday…**

* * *

_The new caretaker—the third one in two months, since they all quit soon after starting—yelled at me._

"_You __**monster!**__ I told you not to touch anything!"_

_I had been running to get a book that she wanted and ended up tripping over a table on the way back to the room she was in. The vase on top fell over, breaking into a lot of pieces—more than I could count!—and got the book wet._

"_It was an accident! __**You**__ told me to get the book!"_

"_You're blaming me?" she raised her hand to hit me, "You filthy monster! I—"_

_The sound of the front door opening cut her off before she could bring her hand onto my face, and Hikari wobbled in with Shin walking behind her._

_Shin has been Hikari's personal tutor for exactly two whole years now, and ever since then, I've hardly ever spent time with my imouto. She's almost always out training and when she's not, all she does is either read scrolls that Shin tells her to or sleeps. That stupid man is always working her so hard. She usually doesn't even get home until late at night, or even until the next morning at times—like today!_

_When her training first started she would come home crying and exhausted every day. Now, she doesn't cry anymore—well…only when he's not around, which is almost never—but she still is always tired. When we __**do**__ have time to play together, Shin is always there watching our every move._

_He'll comment on every little thing we do. He makes us always stay two feet away from each other. He's worse than all of our caretakers put together._

He makes me so mad!

"_Hikari-chan!" I grinned as she toddled over to us._

_She smiled meekly at me, "Ohayo, Naruto-nii-chan…Happy Birthday…" she stressed out tiredly._

_I beamed at her, "Happy Birthday, Ame-chan!"_

"_Now that that little reunion is over with, the Hokage needs to see you both __**now**__." That jerk Shin said as he glared at me. _

_Hikari looked up at him with big eyes, "Ah, that's right. Sorry, I forgot." She smiled sheepishly at him._

"_Humph, whatever. Hurry up." He glared before spinning on his heel and walked out of the house._

"_Hai, Sempai!" Hikari then tiredly ran after him, grabbing my hand and pulled me with her._

_I stared at her smiling face as she pulled me after Shin. I don't understand why she's so kind to him. At first she hated him, but soon she began to defend him when I said anything bad about him. She says that he has a reason for being how he is and that he's actually a good guy. _

_**I don't believe it; I'll never like him.**_

_When we finally arrived at the Old Man's place, we went inside—just as we did two years ago. The Old Man was sitting at his desk with those other old prunes on both sides of him. They glared at me when we walked in and the Hokage smiled—it looked __**Sad.**_

"_Good Morning Hikari, Naruto. How have you been?"_

_We stared at him confused. He never used to talk to us like this when we were here._

_He looked at us and saw that we weren't going to answer and sighed as the old woman—Koharu, I think—spoke up._

"_Stop wasting time again, Hiruzen. We've waited far too long and now you need to keep your word."_

"_Yes…" he looked at us sternly—it was just like when he said Hikari had to be a ninja, and when __**Shin**__ was assigned to her; __**scary.**__ "Hikari…you've come a long way in just two years. You've shown such potential."_

_Hikari fidgeted, embarrassed at the attention and nodded meekly. "Th-thank you…Shin-sempai is a great teacher…"_

_The Old Man smiled slightly at that, "I'm glad you think that." He sighed, "'you will be evaluated after two years' that is what I said to you on your second birthday, exactly two years ago from today. You've progressed far beyond the normal shinobi and we have come to a decision…"_

_We stared at him even more so confused than before._

"_I'm sure you've noticed that you look very different from your brother….your __**twin**__, Hikari. Even though you both are siblings Hikari, the reason you and Naruto are so different…is because you have __**very…**_special_…blood running through you."_

_Our eyes widened in shock and confusion, "Eh?"_

"_When you were born…because of certain circumstances…you were implanted with the blood, as well as chakra. It is sealed deep within you, and still flows through your veins today. __**That**__ is why your physical difference is different from Naruto's." He closed his eyes, pausing, "We have decided…that from this day onwards you shall be entered in the Academy…under a different name. From this day forward, you will no longer be known as an Uzumaki—"_

"_What? You __**can't**__ do that!" I shouted in hurt and anger, not fully understanding what was going on._

_Hikari was too shocked to speak; she simply stood there wide-eyed, mouth agape. _

"_Silence, Brat!" The hold hag shouted at me._

"…_As far as anyone is concerned…..Uzumaki Hikari-Ame never existed." He opened his eyes and looked at me with that serious—terrifying—look in his eyes, "Naruto…you and Hikari will always be siblings, but no one can know about it. It is __**better**__ this way…for the __**both**__ of you."_

"_But—! How can this be __**BETTER?**__"_

"_Shin." _

_The man nodded and stepped towards Hikari, "Hai…Hokage-sama." He then took hold of my imouto's arm tightly and began to pull her towards the door._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_It makes no sense for someone with such a blessing to be living with some __**stranger**__…as such; Hikari-Ame will be living a family that deserves to be around her from now on. You will __**not**__ associate with her whatsoever anymore." The old hag spoke up glaring at me meanly, "You will not talk to her __**or**__ about her to anyone. You not attempt to seek her out and take up her time. You will stay away from her like the __**stranger**__ you are….__**Are we clear?**__"_

_I started shaking in anger, fear and sadness. Tears started to build up in my eyes as I shook. "No. No. No no no no no no no!"_

_Hikari finally snapped out of her stupor and began to struggle against Shin's hold._

"_No! I don't want this! You can't make me do this!" she began to cry, tears streaming down her face rapidly._

"_That's enough! You don't have a choice in the matter!" the old hag shouted._

"_No! Onii-san! Onii-san! Naruto-nii-san!" she reached out to me trying to break free from Shin._

_I tried to run to her, crying myself, but then those masked men arrived and held me back._

"_No, let me go! You can't do this—Ame!"_

"_**Onii-san!**__"_

_Shin finally dragged her out of the room and slammed the door._

_I broke free from the men and ran towards the door, throwing it open. I ran into the hallway, shouting my imouto's name, but it was too late. The hallway was deserted. I fell to my knees crying._

"_What are you doing Hiruzen?" I heard the hag say, but didn't pay attention._

_Rustling was heard and soon footsteps followed. Suddenly a hand was placed on my shaking head. I looked up through my tears and saw the Old Man looking at me with sympathy._

"_Don't touch me! Everyone calls __**me**__ a monster, but __**you're**__** the real monster!**__"_

_He looked at me sadly before he crouched down next to me, "Naruto…you need to have faith in your sister, and in yourself." He spoke in a hushed whisper._

"_Wha-what?"_

"_You both are __**very**__ smart and nothing can severe the bonds you two share. Give it time…you'll both find a way past this. If anyone can find a loophole it's __**you two**__."_

_I stared at him in shock, new tears running down my face._

"_Hokage-sama!" the old hag's voice rang out angrily._

_The old man sighed and stood up, looking down at me serious again._

"_Starting today, you will be given your own apartment. You will no longer have a caretaker, but every now and then someone shall come by to check up on you. You will be given money for all your expenses until you graduate from the Academy—after you start that is."_

_I could only sit there, tears staining my cheeks, as the Old Man went on about all these changes. I couldn't even hear what he was saying; all I heard were my imouto's cries…her terrified face as she was taken from me._

…**That was the first time I felt true pain…**

…**The day I vowed to myself that I'd become strong enough to protect my imouto, so that she'd never look like that again…**

* * *

"_**Hey Old Man!**__ Get out here!"_

_I had been trying to see the Old Man for two hours now. The stupid guards wouldn't let me see him, and when I tried to get passed them, they held me back. So now I've been screaming at the house—while the stupid ninja held me back—trying to get the Old Man to come out for over 20 minutes._

_I was __**so**__ mad and these idiots not letting me see the Old Man, and him not coming outside, only made me madder._

"_Damn it brat! Knock it off!"_

"_Let me through!"_

"_You can't just barge in on the Hokage!"_

"_I need to talk to him __**now**__!" I began to scream again, struggling more against them, "__**Come out and face me Old Man!"**_

"_Shut up! He's in a __**meeting**__, brat!"_

"_I __**don't**__ care!"_

"_**Shut up—!"**_

"_**What**__ is going on here?" a deep, stern voice spoke up from the doorway to the Hokage's House._

_We all got quiet and looked at the owner of the voice. Some man wearing that weird ninja vest was standing there with a boy that looked a few years older than me. _

"_U-Uchiha-san!"_

_I looked up at the guards that spoke and then to the man._

"_Uchiha….?"_

_The man looked at me narrowing his eyes before he glared at the men, "__**This**__ is the reason for all the noise? We were in the middle of an important meeting."_

_I glared at the man, "I don't care! I need to see the Old Man now, so move!"_

_He turned his gaze to me again, "Watch your mouth boy….__**It's no wonder you're not allowed anywhere near her…"**__ he muttered the last bit to himself but I managed to hear it, barely._

_My eyes widened, __**I…impossible…he can't mean…**_

_I began to struggle again against the guards hold, trying to get to the man, "What did you say, you—?"_

"_What is it, Naruto?" the Old Man's voice stopped me from attacking._

_We all looked and saw the Old Man emerging from the House behind the __**Uchihas**__._

"_It's your birthday today, isn't it? Shouldn't you be out celebrating?" _

"_Shut up, Old Man! How can I celebrate without Hikari?"_

_The stranger glared at me and the boy's eyes widened slightly before he narrowed them at me suspiciously. _

"_Hikari…? How do __**you**__ know Ame-chan?"_

_I looked at him surprised before glaring, "Hey! __**You**__ can't call her that! The only person allowed to call her Ame-chan is __**me**__!"_

_He raised an eyebrow before glaring, "__**I'm**__ the only one that has permission to call her that, besides sempai."_

"_What are you talking about, jerk?"_

_I was about to run at the older boy while the guards tried to hold me back again._

"_Hokage-sama! Fugaku-sama! Sempai!"_

_A young girlish voice called out from behind me. The older boy's eyes brightened, a smile appearing on his face. A blue and black blur ran past me and the guards and stopped in front of the boy. Her black hair went to her mid-back and a Konoha headband was around her forehead._

"_Gomen; Shin-sempai and I lost track of time."_

"_H-Hey! Who do you think you are? I've been trying to talk to the Old Man all day and you just barge in—!"_

_My eyes widened slightly, __**Did…she just say…Shin-sempai…? **_

_Things seemed to go in slow motion as I stared at the girl as she turned around to face me confused._

_My eyes widened even more as I saw her face, and her eyes did the same._

"_A-Ame…."_

_My sister stood before me for the first time in two years._

_This is the whole reason I came to the Old Man today in the first place. He said that there'd be a way for us to see each other but after two years I had grown very mad and impatient. I came to demand to see my sister, doing whatever it takes to make it happen, and yet here she was in front of me. Just standing there gaping at me. _

"_Hikari!" I smiled brightly and reached my hand out to her as I took a step forward. _

"_Do you know him, Ame-chan?" the older boy spoke up._

"_A-Ah…" _

_My imouto looked up at the boy with wide eyes before back at me, and then she began to look back and forth between the Old Man and the other man. My sister chewed on her lower lip, something she did when she was nervous or something was on her mind._

"_Of course she doesn't." the strange man spoke up coldly, "As if someone of like Hikari would know __**something**__ like __**that.**_

_Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but the man cut her off._

"_After all, why would an __**Uchiha**__ know a __**monster**__?" he spoke coldly._

_She chewed her lip and stared at him wide-eyed before looking at the Old Man._

_He had a sad expression but said nothing._

_She then looked at the man again before slowly turning to face me. Her lip started to draw blood as she bit down harder on it._

"_A-Ame-chan…?"_

_Her lip quivered before she looked away from me, "Hai…Fugaku-sama."_

_I stared wide-eyed in shock and betrayal at my sister._

"_Wha-what?"_

"_You see boy; she doesn't know you…now __**go away**__ and don't bother us again."_

_My shock turned to hurt and then quickly to anger._

"_What did you do to her? There's no way that Hikari would say something like that!" I shouted at them._

"_You don't know what you're talking about boy. Leave now or else."_

"_Shut up and give me back my—!"_

"_**Stop it!"**__ Hikari's voice rang out._

_We all turned to look at her, only to find her standing between the Old man and the boy with tears in her eyes. _

"_Just stop it!" she was staring at the mean man, "Please…"_

_The boy looked at her before pulling her to him, and she buried her head in his chest._

"_Father…" the boy looked at the man unhappy._

_The man looked at him before he decided on glaring at me. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off._

"_I believe that's enough, Fugaku-san. You're upsetting your charge."_

_I looked up as an older boy with grey hair passed me. When he was shoulder to shoulder with me, he glanced down at me before walking up to Hikari. _

"_Stop crying."_

"_Sempai." The boy Hikari was cuddled up against spoke to the older boy with narrowed eyes._

"_You are a shinobi of Konoha. Shinobi rule #25—"_

"—_A ninja can't show their feelings no matter what…They have to put their mission first...They can't cry no matter the time..." Hikari spoke up before pulling away from the boy and looking at the other one, "Gomen, Shin-sempai."_

_My eyes widened, __**That's Shin?**_

_The boy—__**Shin**__—stared at Hikari seriously and she did the same before biting her lip and nodding slightly._

_The man—Fugaki, I think his name was—narrowed his eyes at the interaction._

"_You—"_

_Shin cut him off, "I believe we've wasted enough time here, _Uchiha-san_. Your wife is getting anxious; she wants Ame home already to celebrate her birthday." He said sternly, "I still need to give Ame and Itachi their mission for tomorrow, as well."_

_The man glared at Shin but said nothing to him; instead he spoke to imouto-chan and the boy, "Let's go."_

_He briskly walked past Shin, bumping shoulders with him, and glared at me as he past._

"_E-excuse us, Hokage-sama." Hikari's voice caused me to look at her._

_She was bowing to the Old Man with the boy—Itsuki?—and Shin before they moved to follow the mean man._

_I looked at the man's back and got angry as I realized that my imouto was going with him._

"_H-Hey! You can't just leave, jerk! I won't let you take Hikari—!"_

"_Please…"_

_Hikari's voice stopped me as I looked at her._

"_Huh? Ame-chan?"_

_She bit down on her lip, head down, bangs hiding her eyes, "Don't call me that."_

"_E-eh? A-Ame—"_

_She hesitated before walking up to me, "Please stop calling me that." I looked at her confused, "Only…my…__**friends**__…can call me that."_

_My eyes widened, "Wha-what? What are you talking about—We're—?"_

"—_**Strangers**__. I don't know you." I began to tremble, "I've never met you before…you're not a ninja, or an Uchiha…or even someone…__**important**__…there's…__**no way**__ we've met."_

_My lip quivered as I stared in confusion and hurt at my __**sister.**__ Tears began to form in my eyes._

_**Why Is she saying that? Why is she saying all these **__mean lies__**?**_

"_Why…? A-Ame-chan—?"_

"—_Don't you get it?" She began shake, her fists clenched into her pants, and she bit down harder on her lip, "I __**Don't**__ know you! Why would I know a _**monster**_**?**__"_

_My eyes widened completely and tears fell down my face as I stared in shock, hurt, confusion…__**betrayal**__ at my sister._

_**Monster…? Why, imouto…? What…who…**_

I didn't even register that she ran past me, or that the older boys followed her.

I didn't see the looks of confusion and pity crossing their faces as they passed me.

I didn't care that the Old Man had walked up to me.

All I could hear…all I could see was my sister's _**betrayal**_.

_**Monster…**_

I didn't see the neatly wrapped box addressed to me—that wasn't there before—in my room when I got home.

…**Monster…**

* * *

"—**NARUTO!**"

My eyes widened and I snapped my head towards Sakura.

"H-Huh?"

She was standing next to Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke with her hands on her hips, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Jeeze, about time! I've been calling your name for 5 minutes now!" Her eye twitched.

"Eh? Ah…gomen Sakura-chan." I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

She sighed before dropping her hands and gave me a weird look, "What _were_ you thinking about anyways, to get you to zone out like that?"

I opened my mouth slightly as my eyes softened, "…ah…"

"We were talking about your sister, remember?"

"…how could I forget…?"

I got weird looks from them all before I shook my head and grinned at them.

"It's nothing!" I grinned brightly at them, closing my eyes, "Man, I'm _hungry_! Let's get some ramen to celebrate passing!"

I laughed before walking past them, ignoring their stares on my back.

Soon, they began to follow me, the air slightly tense, but I kept on smiling throughout it…just like I always have.

_I might not fully understand how important teamwork is…or what happened back then…but the one thing I do know…_

…**Is that it was then…that my birthday…became my most **hated **and **feared** day of the year…**

…**The day…that I knew Hikari…no…**my sister**…was gone forever…**

…**And in her place…was a demon…a demon that took over…consuming her until **my sister** had been erased from existence…**

* * *

**Translations:**

1. Due to the fact that it is never stated what happened to Naruto or how he was taken cared for as an infant until he was around 8-12, because honestly people it's impossible for a baby for take care of itself, I am going with one of the most common speculations of what happened, being that the 3rd Hokage—being 1 of the only people that knew of Naruto's parents—took "care" of him. In which case, I doubt that the Hokage would have time to raise a child, much less in a time of chaos, so he had either council members or higher ranking shinobi take care of him until he was able to do so on his own—regardless if they liked him or not—in which case he was then provided with money and a place to live.

* * *

**Kat:** okay…I think I might have thoroughly confused a lot of people with this chapter…-.-;; I'm sure at least some of you will be confused about how Naruto feels about Hikari, since in the beginning it appeared that he really liked her, and now it most likely seems that he hates her or something…

Well…the only thing I can say really is that you don't have to fully story yet. Not only that but you only have one side of it. Things will—hopefully—get clearer as the story progresses. =/ if you have any questions about it that you really need cleared up, message me and I'll get back to you ASAP.

**Hikari:** And the issue of me being a Mary-sue?

**Kat:** Ah, right! …well…I'm sure most people hate me for the Uchiha thingy…well ya idk how to explain it without spoiling Hikari's past…O_O =[ but I can say that—like I say in the **Warning**—that I took all of the character's pasts and plotlines into consideration when I made Hikari's character—well fine-tuning it—and there is a reason, that I believe is logical for it. but like I said, I can't really say anything with spoiling it =/….

**Hikari:** *sigh* well…if they want they can continue reading or just leave…it's up to them in the end.

**Kat:** yeah…so I understand if any of you hate this story now for that issue.

Anywayz…another topic of Mary-Sue that was brought up previously, was Hikari's apparently advance level, attitude, and skills compared to the gennin. I hope that this—slightly—explains it. like I said, there's still a whole lot that you don't know about her past. You know now that she has been trained—very roughly—since a very young age. Frankly, I have **no doubt** that **all** of the gennin—hell, any of the characters in the manga/anime—would be exceptionally skilled had they all received extensive individual training—on top of the Academy training—from a young age—younger than 8—like Hikari had. After all, that **is** how all the "prodigies" or early graduates managed to become shinobi at a young age—ex. Kakashi, Itachi, Sai, Shin, Tsunade, etc—and even advance in rank. Because of this, I find that logically, Hikari's skills are not surprising—not just because she's my own character.

If any of you find that you have problems with this or anything else, you are free to write a critic, message me, or even stop reading. No one is forcing you to read this story, and for those that still like it—I am glad that you do—please don't ruin it for them by flaming my reviews. Thank you. =]

Feel free to message me with questions, critics, or anything for that matter. Please review though and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Timeline:**

_0-2 years old: Uzumaki twins taken in by Hokage and placed in care of altering caretakers, living in apartment near the Hokage's house._

_2: Hikari-Ame is told that she is to become a ninja and is assigned a personal tutor, Shin._

_2-4: Hikari-Ame trains under Shin, improving in skills; taken from twin brother, Naruto, and forced to live under the name of __**Uchiha**__ within the Clan compound, on Hokage & Council's orders. Denied contact from brother entirely. _

_4-5: Hikari-Ame enters Academy and graduates within a year; Shin is assigned as "sensei" to two-man cell made up of him and Hikari-Ame._

_5-6: Hikari-Ame continues training with Shin; three-man cell is created, with Uchiha Itachi as added member; Twins reunited for the first time in 2 years; Hikari-Ame severs all ties with her brother._

More years shall be added as more of Hikari's past is revealed, as well as the above years shall be updated.


	10. Teaser: Scroll 9

**Kat:** it's definitely been a while, ne? i had asked a few of my friends to post another A/N saying what's been going on but looks like they didnt =[ so, i'm sure many of you have been upset or confused as to why its taken so long to update. I'm so sorry for not updating but things really have been hectic. By the time i was stable enough to start writing again, so many things came up that were time consuming and i just could not update at all. im currently in the final week of my junior year in high school, and finals are literally days away, so until those are over, i wont be able to work on or post an actual chapter. So until then, i decided to give you all a little teaser of the long awaited Scroll 9. Think of it as a preview that comes at the end of every episode in the anime. ;] hope you enjoy and can forgive me for taking so long to post anything.

* * *

I straightened myself up and stared at my reflection in the mirror.  
_No…  
_The person before me wasn't _**me**__…not anymore._

Their crimson eyes bore into my own, showing their loathing…their _hatred_ and _blood lust_.

If it wasn't for _them_ then the person before me might just be allowed to exist.

Each long stride, every heartbeat…was deafening. Pounding, throbbing.

Doors bursting open with an earsplitting slam, eyes darting towards me.

"You!"

_Accusing_…._Judging_.

"What is the meaning of this?"

My teeth clenched tightly before they tore into my bottom lip.

"O-oi!"

My face remained stone because I had willed it so: both my heart and my mind, however, were racing.

"That's impossible."

I quickly spun on my heel before he could finish his _double-crossing_ declaration, determined to get out of here, regardless of what anyone else said or did to stop me.

_**Traitor! From the very beginning, this was their plan!**_

Rough fabric bore into my shoulder; the grip of the gloved hand was constricting and firm. Frozen in place, I quickly and roughly attempted to snub the hand but it remained unbroken. Twisting, I set my scathing glare upon the wretched owner of the nuisance.

A sharp intake of breath. Red seeming through, veiling ones vision.

_Hatake…_

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

Thousands of voices roaring at once, vehemence of reactions, to the point of deafening.

_**KILL THEM!**_

"_HIKARI!"_

And my heart dropped.

* * *

**Kat:** soooo what do you think? many of you have been good at guessing and figuring out the key plot points so far, but can anyone figure out what's going on here? ;] Looking forward to your thoughts on this matter. **Also**, i am working a "trailer" for this story. it's supposed to be like a movie trailer, though lately, with all the new TV dramas coming out, it could be similar to those, rather than a movie...but i still think its more of a movie haha. i have the entire audio track set, i just need to actually draw and CG more pics of Hikari, as well as some edits before i can start working on it really. =D


	11. Scroll 9

**Kat:** I'm back finally! i am soo sorry about the wait; honestly the main reason is writer's block. when i finally started writing the chapters again, i just could not think of anything for Scroll/Chapters 9-10, while i was able to finish 11-12 in under 6 hours total. =.= so i'm sorry about the long ass wait people.  
Also, i wrote these upcoming chapters on a brand new FUJITSU PC that my cousin got complimentary from the company themselves, the moment he told them that i "love their products, and was in need of a new pc." =.= damn rich celebrities, i wish i had that power lol. but ya so my old PC that i used while i stay in Japan got washed away during the tsunami apparently and so i feel really grateful and lucky that i was able to get this PC, otherwise updates would have taken even longer since id of had to wait until i returned to the US, so i feel like giving a big shout out to the FUJITSU company. you guys are awesome ^o^.

**Hikari:** just get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass.**

**Claimer: Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari Ame Uzumaki.**

* * *

**Warning: This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possiblity of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may possibly be due to change in the near future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice. **

**Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari beign a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introducted, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

I had finally gained control of myself and quickly found a public toilet to clean myself up at.

I leaned over the sink—with the water running—as I pulled my scarf off completely and my hair back, out of my face. I straightened myself up and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

_No…_

The person before me wasn't _**me**__…not anymore._ It was someone that _wasn't_ meant to exist….someone that shouldn't be **alive**. Those blood red eyes clearly told that. If it wasn't for _them_—or the blood that ran down my face from them—then the person before me might just be allowed to exist.

I bit down on my lip again and a sharp pain hit me. My eyes drifted down to see my lip red and swollen, as well as bleeding again. My lips parted slightly and my tongue came out to run across them, licking up the blood. I watched the person in the mirror mimic my movements. Their crimson eyes bore into my own, showing their loathing…their _hatred_ and _bloodlust_.

I bit down again on my lip, ignoring the pain and leaned over again to cup some water into my hands before I splashed my face. I wiped the blood off of my face and looked up again. Those red eyes continued to mock me and I slowly reached up to touch the scar that ran over my right eye. I then slowly proceeded to feather my hand down my face to the left—my eye never opening—pulling my lip down slowly before I caressed the side of my face where another, longer and deeper scar ran down. I then trailed my hand down the length of the scar, until it reached the base of my shirt collar, and vanished beneath its coverage.

I stared hollowly at my reflection with only one crimson eye.

_**Stop with the self-pity.**_

I slowly lifted my head at _**his**_ voice, gazing into the mirror taciturnly. My reflection began to shift, taking on _**his**_ form, smirking at me dolefully. My teeth clenched in unison with my fists.

"_Don't look at me like that!"_

As soon as I spat out those words, the _illusion_ that my mind had created was shattered, and _**his**_ form shifted to _**its—**__his—_form, smirking at me instead before _he_ too disappeared—like trail of smoke, dissolving into nothing—and all that was left of it were _those_ eyes.

_**Humph, do not give me reason to do so then, **__Ame-chan__**.**_

I stared hard at the crimson orbs for a moment longer before blinking and they vanished. The familiar ice blue quickly replaced the crimson _stains_ and I let out a dead breath before closing my eyes and reached up to fix my hair into place, along with my scarf, as I spun on my heel walking out of the facility, not sparing a glance back at the mirror.

_For the person that I will see __**now**__…is not the person I __**wish**__ to be…_

* * *

I walked with my head held high, my face back to stone as I made my way throughout the city to the Hokage's vicinity.

My thoughts began swarming with every possible scenario that could occur when I give my _report_—my eyes narrowed at that.

_Humiliating…there's no need for me to tell the Hokage anything about the test, when it shall only be a repeat of whatever __**Hatake**__ has already told him._

_**He'll obviously want to question you about your…**__failure__**.**_

I paused, one foot still in the air, for a moment before quickly resuming my stride as though nothing happened.

…_Why?_

_**Hmmm? Humph, you **__failed__** Hatake's test because you acted on pathetic emo—.**_

_**That**__ is not what I meant._

I could picture _him_ smirking at me and my irritation.

_**Hidoi [2], Ame-chan~! **_

My right eye twitched in annoyance as his laughter echoed in my mind.

_Why are you…why are you speaking with me?_

_**Eh~? Don't be so hard on me, Ame-chan. I always talk with you, Fwufufufu.**_

…_Never this much. You only speak with me when you want information on those around me, or if you have a mission for me…or…if it regards the __**clan**__…_

_**Fwufufufu, I am always around, ever since your birth. I am always looking out for you, Ame-chan~.**_

My pace increased as I focused on his words.

_There is…nothing…here that you need to look out for. __**This**__ is my home village. I am safe here._

His mocking laugh resonated within my head, pounding against my eardrums as though he was standing right next to me.

_**Who are you trying to convince, Ame-chan; me or **__you__**? You don't even believe that, **__Hikari-chan__**. You know how cruel this village can be. You said so yourself…that the person that **__they__** are forcing you to be…is **__not__** the person you want to be! This **__act__** is making you weak.**_

My nails dug into the fabric on my hands as I realized his words were true; no matter how much I wished for them not to be.

* * *

The Hokage's was now within my sight, and I once again hesitated as I entered the grand doors, making my way up the stairs. Only a few more minutes till I had to face my humiliation...

_That __**they**__ made me do…_

Each long stride, every heartbeat…was _deafening_. _Pounding. Throbbing._

_He_ had fallen silent the moment I entered the vicinity, though I knew he was still there…he always has been…always will be.

_If…After I give my report…I will ask for release…_

I kept on walking as I waited for a response.

_I will ask to finally be released from my connections to this village—this nation—and I will be free to go and do as I please…I will go…__**home**__ and finally become an official shinobi of their nation and I will be…who __**I**__ want to be._

_**Fwufufufu…that's my**__**girl**__. __**Ame-chan…is a very **__good girl._

My lips pursed at his…_praise_…

I lifted my gaze to the door—having averted them to the floor while lost in thought—leading to the Hokage's office and came to a stop in front of it. I lifted my hand to push the door open before I sensed multiple chakras from within.

_Must be the other senseis giving their report…_

My hand lowered and I took a step back, about to turn on my feel and return at a later time.

I froze on the spot and my eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a glare—a sudden release of chakra came from the room.

_The Hokage…_

I turned my body back towards the door with my glare set on it.

_He sensed me, and yet he wants me to come in and __**humiliate**__ myself in front of the other shinobi!_

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in before I raised my hand up once more and placed it on the door. My eyes opened as I once more took on a neutral express and then I pushed.

* * *

Doors bursting open with an earsplitting slam, eyes darting towards me.

I stood in the doorway staring at the people in the room, which had fallen mute at my entrance.

My eyes drifted over each person; all of the senseis from the day before were present, including Iruka, and surrounding the Hokage's desk—all but one.

_Hatake isn't here…_

My eyes narrowed slightly at the observation.

_Did he already leave after giving his report…?_

I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment once again—_it's a miracle I still have any skin cells left there_—before I left out the breath I was holding quietly and I stepped into the room slowly.

"You!"

I saw from the corner of my eye that the chunnin from the gates—_Kotetsu?—_spoke out in irritation while pointing at me, as he did the day before, though I kept my gaze, unwavering, on the Hokage as I continued walking until I reached the center of the room, a few paces behind the senseis.

I remained silent, staring at the Sandaime Hokage as I leveled my thoughts and emotions before speaking, "Hokage-sama…I have come to deliver my report of the final gennin exam regarding Hatake Kakashi's team…as you ord—_requested_."

I clenched my teeth as I realized my slip up, but made no visible notion of wrongdoing as I waited for his reaction.

The Hokage simply stared at me for a moment before chuckling and a smile appeared on his face.

"I was beginning to worry when Kakashi or you hadn't showed up, but it looks like everything's okay after all; alright Hikari-chan, go ahead." He motioned with his hand to begin.

"Very we—" my eyes widened and my mouth open in shock as his words registered in my mind, "What?"

"Hmmm?" the Hokage questioned, "We've been waiting for Kakashi to arrive to give his report; he has a bit of a habit of being late," he laughed with a smile, "though I'm sure you've found that out by now."

_H-Hatake hasn't been here yet? Then that means…I'll have to be the one to break the news of my humiliation…and in front of everyone…_

"Well no matter;" I stared wide-eyed at the Hokage appalled, "you can go ahead and give the report before him; I'm very interested to hear how things went."

He sent another smile my way while the other senseis stared on in an array of emotions.

_Accusing_. _Judging_.

My hands tensed up and were no doubt obviously visible when I clenched them tightly into fists, shaking slightly before I closed my eyes and quickly took in an abysmal breath, placing my mask on again and then looked on at the Hokage indifferently before I opened my mouth to speak of my disgrace.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi

I gazed jadedly at the three novice gennin, that were now my students, as they interacted with each other. It truly is a miracle that they passed, what with how unbalanced they are around one another.

_**Uchiha**__ Sasuke…_

Glancing over at the boy, which had made a name for himself within the village at a young age for something that was not in his control, it was quite obvious to tell he was irritated with his other teammates. He ignored all senseless _dares_ that his blonde loudmouthed teammate threw at him and the advances from the boy's female—but pink, not blonde—counterpart as he ate his ramen in silence. Off in his own world, his pride had been hurt earlier and now he chose to mood in stillness. It will take a _lot_ of work to get him to properly cooperate with the others, but it is definitely possible.

_Uzumaki Naruto…_

The colorful mass of orange and blonde was sitting right next to me—which meant I had to dodge a continuous spray of noodles as he tried to _inhale_ his _numerous_ bowls of ramen while talking at the same time—and creating such a huge brouhaha. The Kyuubi Jinchūriki…he has so much power contained within him, but he does not know how to use it. He will need almost as much work with teamwork as Sasuke simply because he wants to best the other boy; though what he will need the most work on is chakra control—_if he were to ever get out of control…_—and simply limitation in general.

_Haruno Sakura…_

Peering over at the pink cladded girl, I had a clear view of her fawning over the Uchiha survivor. She had ordered the smallest bowl of _sodium-free_ ramen that Ichiraku had—I believe that the chef had to actually send someone to go and buy a brand new bowl, _as well as invent a new dish on the spot,_ to fulfill her order—claiming that she could not eat much because of her diet, but it was now forgotten as she focused her entire attention on trying to _flirt_ with Sasuke, while she kept on hitting her other teammate when _he_ tried to flirt with _her_, as well as whenever he spoke to Sasuke. She is said to be the most intelligent of her class—which was hard to believe—and obedient, so it won't take long for her to work with the others, though I am not too sure of how it will be when they go on solo missions; she seems to get easily swayed by her emotions when not controlled—_to think that girls nowadays focus more on appearance and boys rather than their skills or survival._

_Except __**that**__ girl…_

My eyes narrowed slightly as I gazed into my own bowl of ramen.

_Uzumaki Hikari…_

The mysterious fourth student of mine, enemy of Sakura—according to said pinky—, can rival Sasuke—the top student in the class—, _twin_ sister of Naruto, and the only one not present at the moment. According to the Hokage, she had only come to the village the day before and Iruka mentioned to the class that she hadn't taken the graduation exam. It is hard to properly make an opinion of her; every time I think I have her figured out or she says something, she'll do the very opposite, contradicting everything that was just established. It appeared that she was the only one that did not understand the test, and failed at teamwork…when she was the only one that truly understood it from the very beginning.

I reached down and quickly ate the remaining ramen—_after_ I had turned away from my students, hiding my face from them—in one go before placing it down on the counter with hard eyes.

_And most importantly…Uzumaki Hikari…__**died**__ on her second birthday in an accident regarding the Kyuubi…_

My chopsticks snapped in half as I clenched my hand around them, causing the three gennin to stop their fessing and look at me. I quickly placed the broken utensils in my empty bowl and clapped my hands.

"_Gochisosama deshita~"_

"…He's so weird."

I heard the three mutter before going back to their own business.

I then pushed my stood back and stood up stretching, causing the three to look at me once again.

"Hmm? You're leaving Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Mm, yes it's about time I get going." I deadpanned.

"Eh? But you've only had _one_ bowl, Kakashi-sensei!"

We all sweat dropped at Naruto's exclamation.

"It's more than enough for me, Naruto. Besides, I need to go to the Hokage to give in my report," I smiled at them with my eyes closed, "Also; I need to make sure he hasn't kicked Hikari out of the village yet."

…silence…

"EH? WHAT?" All three of them shouted; well Sasuke simply said it loudly, but that's as close to a shout that we'll get most likely.

I picked at my ear with my pinky as I deadpanned, "Yup. The Hokage wanted Hikari to give him a report too—you heard him yesterday, right Naruto?—and since she left a _long_ time ago, she probably already gave him hers; in which, she thinks she failed. So I need to hurry if you still want her as a teammate…_though it may be too late already~_." I flicked away whatever came out on my pinky before smiling at them.

"E-eh? B-But—!"

"Well then, see you all tomorrow for you first official mission; same place same time, ne." I cut them off cheerfully and 'poofed' away with a wave.

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

"Regarding the results for Gennin squadron 7 under Hatake Kakashi's tutelage…" I paused, "Out of the four students that were assigned to the team…_three_ had passed."

The room became tense at the news. The Hokage narrowed his eyes in confusion—_and worry?_—while Iruka-sensei looked about ready to be sick.

"No…" he shook his head, "Don't tell me it's…"

I took in another breath before continuing, "The three students that passed the final exam and have moved onto the rank of a novice gennin are: Uchiha Sasuke…"

The senseis began muttering to themselves about how it was a given that he would pass. Iruka and the Hokage seemed more interested in the name of the second person to pass though, waiting anxiously for me to continue.

"Haruno Sakura..." I tensed back up as I was about to admit my failure, "and Uzumaki—"

The Hokage and Iruka tensed up immediately.

"No….Naruto-kun…" Iruka brought a hand up to head crestfallen, "Damn it, and after all the hard work he put into passing…"

My teeth clenched tightly and grinded against one another, "No…"

This simple word caused the man to whip his head towards me immediately in outright confusion.

"E-eh?"

"You did not allow me to finish…Iruka-sensei…" the fact that they all thought it was Naruto that failed, only added to my humiliation, "…the third and final student to pass…is Uzumaki _Naruto_."

It was like a bomb had been dropped on the room. Iruka froze in place from shock, while the Hokage's eyes widened before narrowing into a glower. The other senseis looked surprised to hear that my brother passed, though nowhere near as much as those two.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Hokage's stony voice tore through the room like a kunai cutting flesh.

My teeth clenched tightly before they tore into my bottom lip; my was voice as ice cold as my eyes.

"The name of the _sole_ student that…failed the exam…" My fists and arms began to shake again because of how tightly I was clenching them, "is Uzumaki…_Hikari_….The one to fail was…myself…_Lord_ Hokage."

"Th-that's impossible." Iruka muttered in shock.

"Heh, so the brat failed after all."

"But don't you remember? Yesterday the Hokage said that she'd definitely pass."

The two chunnin spoke to one another in rushed whispers. Others followed after that statement from the remaining senseis.

My fists continued to tremble as I struggled to control my emotions; though my face remained detached.

"Explain yourself."

I leveled my gaze with the Hokage's cold one, "…the three students that passed Hatake-san's exam performed flawlessly in executing a well thought out plan using _perfect_ teamwork skills. They were able to balance one another out where the other was weak, allowing for an impeccable performance of nin-, gen-, and taijutsu. _Hatake-san had _no choice_ but to pass them, for their unimpeachable exhibitions._"

"…And where does that leave _you?_"

My teeth tore into my lip, causing blood to flow out from the reopened wound, "_I_ refused to work with _those_ three, thus I did not show proper decorum as to how one need to display when on a team."

The silence was unnerving me to the point where I truly wanted to run out of the room.

Iruka shook his head rapidly, "That's impossible, Hikari! You've always been the first person to jump at teamwork, even when you were little!" he shouted, "You should have _known_ that teamwork was the key to passing the test."

I felt the burn of his words even more due to the fact that I remembered I did not realize it right away like he expected.

_I need to do something to make them want to get rid of me…_

I shifted my gaze onto him before taking a deep breath and glaring.

"With all due respect…you cannot possible expect me to actually work together with such _weaklings_. Not to mention that they _**all**_," the Hokage obviously understood the meaning behind that, "are strangers to me—unlike the other students who at least knew them slightly—and there is no way that I can entrust my life to them. If you did…" I looked at the Hokage, "then you are a **fool**."

The Jonin and chunnin were outraged by my disrespect towards our lord while Iruka stared on in shock.

Our lord, however, remained silent; which only succeeded in added salt to my already wounded pride. My nails began to tear into the fabric of my gloves as I continued to clench my fists, trying to control my chakra before the old man muttered to himself.

"This is really unexpected. I have no idea as to what to do now…"

"Hokage-sama…?" the elder shinobi all muttered as they stared at the man.

"…Since you failed…you're supposed to return to the Academy…"

My body immediately tensed up and I sent a scathing glare at the man; there is no way I will ever go back to the Academy.

"But…that's obviously out of the question…" the elder shinobi stared at him in confusion, "You already stick out as it is. Having Kakashi give you another chance is also out of the question, for if the other students that failed found out, they would want one as well."

I kept silent while I processed this information.

"You truly have left me in a tight spot this time, Hikari." The man muttered as he looked up at me.

I swallowed nervously; now would be a good time to bring up leaving, but I was honestly afraid to do it, especially in front of all these people who knew nothing about our situation. I lowered my gaze to the floor, thinking over my options.

_**Do it. Do it NOW, Hikari-Ame.**_

My eyes widened slightly at his order before my resolve failed and I gave in to his wishes. I lifted my head and firmly gazed into the Hokage's eyes.

"Then shall I make your decision easier, Hokage-sama?"

"Hmm…"

The attention of everyone in the room shifted to me immediately.

"O-Oi, brat!" I looked at him curtly, "Watch your mouth! You should be grateful the Hokage is thinking about giving you another chance—who knows why?—; you have _no_ right to even speak at the moment!" Kotetsu shouted, while some of the others nodded behind him in agreement.

The Hokage spoke up, silencing the room, "What did you have in mind?"

I returned my attention to the Hokage once more and bit my lip, "Let me leave…" I said softly, but everyone clearly heard it, judging from the collective gaps that were heard.

I glanced at all the shocked faces of the people in the room, even the Hokage's, and swallowed nervously.

_I was right…this wasn't a good idea…_

_**Keep going. You can't take it back now; besides think of all the **__freedom__** you'll have once you leave.**_

I closed my eyes.

_You're right…_

I slowly opened them again and stared at the Hokage unwavering as I spoke, my voice strong this time.

"Not temporary leave…" I paused, "_Release_ me of my _oath_ to this village and allow me to freely leave his village **for good**."

* * *

_Commercial Break_

* * *

_**NARUTO! Will be right back."**_

"_Naruto, there you are!"_

_Naruto looked up at Sakura with noodles hanging out of his mouth, "hmmm?"_

_Sakura ran up to him with her hands on her hips._

"_Jeeze, what are you doing idiot? We're supposed to be at the training field 2 hours ago!"_

_She paused, staring at him ridiculously, "are you seriously eating all that?"_

_A suspicious glint appeared in Naruto's eye._

"_Oi! You were supposed to bring him back, not join him." Sasuke said as he walked up to his teammates._

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blushed looking up from her ramen, "Sorry."_

_The avenger simply rolled his eyes and looked at the numerous bowls stacked on the counter. _

"…_You seriously ate all that, dope?"_

"_**Oi, what the hell is going on here?**__" Hikari stalked over to the three gennin; her eye twitched as she placed a hand on her hip, "__**Really**__, Uchiha? I suspected as much from Naruto and Pinky, but you…Tch pathetic."_

_The three gennin looked at one another before back at Hikari smirking._

"_Shut up brat."_

_Hatake Kakashi was just passing by as he made his way to the area he was supposed to meet his students for another mission—7 hours late; though it wasn't __**his**__ fault a black cat was giving birth and he couldn't ignore it as the __**upstanding**__ citizen of Konoha he was—when he passed by Ichiraku ramen._

_He thought that when the mission was done, he might take his team to eat there, since the blond knucklehead loved it so much, when he suddenly stopped mid-step and ended up staring at said knucklehead's mass of hair, along with his other students._

"_Shouldn't you all be at the training ground?" he asked as he walked up to them._

_The four gennin didn't even bother looking up this time as they pointed to a sign posted on the side of the shop. The copy-cat ninja's eyes widened as he read it before he too found himself sitting at eh bar with his own ramen._

"_We can do the mission tomorrow…"_

_Teuchi stood by the sign smiling proudly at his brilliant idea:_

'_**Today only!**__ Buy one bowl and get one __**free!'**_

"_Believe it!"_

_**NARUTO! Is back!**_

* * *

_Back to your regular programming_

* * *

"_Release_ me of my _oath_ to this village and allow me to freely leave his village **for good**."

My words hung in the air thickly as no one moved; hardly anyone even breathed. My kept my gaze firm and resolute as I looked at the Hokage, waiting for his reply.

"That's impossible. **You are too valuable of an **_**asset**_** to simply hand over to another village permanently.**"

_Asset…a tool…_

My eyes widened at his words, the feeling of betrayal and hurt took over as I lowered my glare towards the floor. He sent a strict gaze at me before he opened his mouth to speak again but I quickly spun on my heel before he could finish his _double-crossing_ declaration, determined to get out of here, regardless of what anyone else said or did to stop me.

_**Traitor! From the very beginning, this was their plan!**_

Suddenly, rough fabric bore into my shoulder; the grip of the gloved hand was constricting and firm. Frozen in place, I quickly and roughly attempted to snub the hand but it remained unbroken. Twisting, I set my scathing glare upon the wretched owner of the nuisance.

A sharp intake of breath before red seeped through, veiling my vision as I set my gaze on the man before me.

_Hatake…_

I glared at the man that was supposed to be my sensei as he held my gaze firmly before he looked towards the Hokage bored.

"Sorry I'm late." He rubbed the back of his head and raised his free hand up in apology, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The Hokage looked at him, and then shifted his gaze on me before returning it to the man, while the other senseis stared on in shock at what just took place.

"Not at all, Kakashi." His voice did not give away to his previous iciness that he used towards me moments ago, "Are you ready to give your report; though Hikari seems to have beaten you to it."

The man rubbed his neck nervously and gave his closed-eye smile before he chuckled, "Sorry about that, but yes I am."

The Hokage looked firmly at the man before he nodded his head as a sign to continue. Kakashi then straightened himself up and looked down at me for a moment before returning to the Hokage and he cleared his throat to begin.

"I have evaluated the four gennin candidates assigned to me and after a long and hard day, I have finally reached my decision." He paused for dramatic effect, causing me to glare venomously at him, "The students to pass are: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…"

My teeth tore into my lip as I glare up at the jonin, furious that I had to listen to this again before I glared at the ground.

"And finally," my head snapped up towards him with wide eyes—_it can't be—_, "Uzumaki Hikari. All four of the students had shown teamwork and earned their right to become a gennin."

He glanced down at me firmly before looking up at the Hokage waiting for his response. The old man looked at us thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…ironically Kakashi, your report is different from Hikari's, who claims that she failed."

"Yes, well…there were complications at first, but in the end, Hikari here was the one to show the most teamwork, straight from the beginning."

I continued to stare up at the man in surprise. I had not expected him to either figure it out or for those three to confess. I bit my lip once again as I realized that I was _happy_ that he had decided I could pass for some reason or another. I may not see this village as _home_…but I definitely wasn't ready to cut my ties with it. I smiled lightly at that; it seems I get to stay after all.

The Hokage kept a steely gaze on the two of us for an entire minute before he closed his eyes and spoke up solemnly.

"Due to the fact that the two reports conflict with each other _and_ the fact that Hikari has gone so far as to ask to _leave_ the village on her own…I will have to look into this matter further," everyone stared at the man in shock; while Kakashi looked down at me with narrowed eyes at the new information , "But one thing is clear…Uzumaki Hikari, you have shown to be clearly against being put on Team 7; therefore you are not qualified to be a gennin of Konoha."

My eyes widened at his words and once again I felt betrayed.

Even Kakashi's eyes widened, along with the others, at his words in surprise.

"But Hokage-sama…"

I tuned out the rest of the conversation as my heart was pounding hard against my rib cage; my blood raging, pulsing.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

_They betrayed you! They don't care about you! They're trying to ruin you; chain you down like they did the rest of us!_

All of _their_ voices echoed in my mind, stultifying my senses. Thousands of voices roaring at once, vehemence of reactions, to the point of deafening. My own emotions were lost to me as soon as I heard _his_ voice…his order…and my heart dropped.

_**KILL THEM!**_

My eyes narrowed into a scathing glare as my chakra began to seem out to my fists slowly—it seems only Kakashi had noticed it at the moment—and I started to move to fulfill the order given to me by the only person I could trust now. Before I could take action footsteps were heard, though I ignored them, and the doors burst open.

"_HIKARI!"_

My eyes widened as I snapped back in control of myself, my chakra receding, and I froze in place.

"Hikari!"

I turned slowly towards the doorway where the voice came from, setting my eyes onto the three gennin—_my teammates_. They were panting heavily, Naruto even leaning against the doorframe, as we all stared at them in shock. Suddenly they all snapped to attention as they spotted me.

"Hikari; you're still here!"

Everyone in the room blinked—except Kakashi, who seemed like he expected this—and stared at Naruto.

"Wh-what?" I managed to utter out in confusion.

_What are they doing here? They didn't want me on the team, so why…_

He grinned at me before he pointed at the Hokage and glared.

"OI, OLD MAN! You can't kick Hikari out of the village _or_ our team!"

All we did was continue to stare at the boy.

"You can't separate us ever again! She _is_ a part of team 7, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Th-That's right! We need Hikari on our team!" Pinky's voice soon joined Naruto's.

I stared on in shock at the exchange.

"Tch, whether she likes it or not, the _brat_ is on our team."

I looked at the Uchiha who was smirking at me before I looked towards the Hokage as he moved to speak.

"Well then…" he smirked and chuckled causing us to look on in confusion, "It seems I don't have a choice in the matter; Uzumaki Hikari is for this day forth, an official member of Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi's tutelage."

I stared at the Hokage with wide eyes, not really paying attention to the cheers from my brother, comments from my other…_teammates_ or the senseis. The old man simply smiled at me kindly and before I could react a hand was placed on my shoulder—looking up I saw it was Hatake smiling down at me—and I was led out of the room.

* * *

Once we were outside of the building we stopped. The three gennin were in front, facing me, while Kakashi stood off to my side. I stared at them all, taking in their smiling—and smirking—faces.

"…Why?"

This caused them all to look at me confused for a moment before my brother grinned.

"Because; you're our teammate!"

Sakura smiled before looking off to the side jeering, "You can't expect us to just accept what you did, without you being there to get in trouble with us."

"Humph, took you idiots long enough to figure it out." I scoffed, looking to the side refusing to show them any gratitude, "Any longer and I would have been out of the village."

Sakura's eye twitched before she glared at me, "Hey! It's not like we asked you to do that! It's your own fault, since you didn't take part in your own plan."

"Tch, maybe I didn't _want_ to pass with the lot of you, _Pinky._"

Before she could retort, Sasuke spoke up not looking at me.

"Well too bad, you're stuck with us." He turned to flash a cocky smirk at me, "I'm not happy to be with stuck with you either, _brat_."

I stared at him for a moment before I placed a hand on my hip and smirked behind my scarf, "Whatever, just don't hold me back, _Uchiha_."

As I stared at the three of them, actually feeling _happy_ to have passed, I become aware of someone's hard gaze set on me. Turning my head, I looked up at Kakashi to find him peering down at me seriously before he smiled with closed eyes and turned towards everyone.

"Well then, _Team 7_, it looks like you all are officially shinobi of Konoha." We all stared at him with expressions of happiness—though Sasuke's and mine were more contained than the others—, "Report at the Academy tomorrow morning at 6AM to receive your first _real_ mission."

With that he waved at us and preformed the tiger handsign, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. We stared at the spot he was just at before Naruto grinned and started jumping up and down.

"Yatta! We're ninja now!" we sweat dropped as we stared at him, "Ooh~ I bet our first mission is going to be soo cool!"

I scoffed at that, "That's impossible." I said under my breath.

"Jeeze Naruto, knock it off!" Sakura shouted but she was grinning too, "uh, well I guess I'm going to go home then; gotta look good for tomorrow, ne Sasuke-kun?"

She blushed at the boy who in return glared at her and spun on his heel, walking away from us. The girl looked defeated before sighing and started walking off on her own. Naruto then turned to me, having calmed down, and smiled.

"We should get home too, Hikari." He rubbed his nose, "you'll love the apartment!"

I froze at that, before I looked at him evenly.

"About that Naruto…"

He looked up at confused, "Hmm?"

Before I could finish, a soft voice rang out calling my name. We both looked over towards the owner of the voice to find Hinata standing a few feet away from us, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"N-N-Naruto…"the girl blushed as she looked at him before looking at me, "A-Ah H-Hikari are y-you r-ready?"

"Eh, what are you talking about?"

I looked back at the boy; "Actually," his attention was drawn back towards me, "That's what I was going to say…I forgot to tell you earlier that Hinata's father is treating Hinata and me to dinner if we passed our exams." A confused look crossed his face, "So I won't be coming…_home_…till late at night tonight. Sorry."

He stared at me with his mouth open to speak for a moment, "well, okay then…but how will you find your way home? You've never been there!"

I moved to walk passed him, "Don't worry, I asked Hinata's father if he could show me the way; I trust him to find it safely" I gave him a closed eyed smile and walked passed him to Hinata.

The two of us started to walk away before I stopped and turned to face Naruto once more, "Oh, and you don't have to wait up for me!" he opened his mouth to protest most likely before I cut him off, "I'll probably be back really late, so don't worry."

With that I waved, and seeing him do the same, walked off with Hinata towards the Hyuuga clan compound; the intention of going back to the apartment that was supposed to be my _home_ never crossing my mind the entire way.

* * *

**Kat:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter; it was a pain in the but to write-maybe that's why i hate it so much. sorry its not as long as some of the other chapters too, but like i said writers block was a killer on this chapter. Also im really sorry about that pointless "commercial break" =.= its just that a could totally feel that that moment there was in need of some type of break, like if youd be watchin an anime itd switch to another scene or go to commercial, nd since i couldnt think of anything else to put there, i went with the commercial, gomen ne minna-san. =/


	12. Scroll 10

**Kat:** this one is super short. the shortest ever i think =/ but it is vital in the fact that it gives you insight to Hikari's thoughts...yaaa.  
Also i want to give a shout out to mi cousin, who's birthday day was/is yesterday/today, July 4th. I know alot of people read this back in America so im not sure which one to put really at the moment, since im with him in Japan, lol. He's turned 27! =O he's old! but still really good looking lolz. he is really supportive of me when it comes to my writing =3, which is awesome, though he likes to tease me at times about being a 17 year old writing fanfiction. psssh he's just jealous. he reads manga nd watches anime all the time too, hypocrit x3.  
still, Happy birthday Onii-tan! and hope everyone enjoys this super short chapter!

**Disclaimer: Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass.**

**Claimer: Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari Ame Uzumaki.**

* * *

**Warning: This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possiblity of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may possibly be due to change in the near future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice. **

**Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari beign a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introducted, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

After having left the others at the Hokage's tower, Hinata looked worried after I had asked if I was still staying over at her house instead of Naruto's and then an awkward silence fell over us. I sighed as I looked over at the shorter girl next to me before I let myself drift into my thoughts.

Looking back at what happened in the Hokage's office, I was still shocked to say the least. I had not expected those three to stop thinking of themselves for even a moment, much less to help me. I small smile made its way onto my face.

_Well maybe this team can work out after all._

My smile quickly fell as I remembered the conversation between the Hokage and myself. I clenched my teeth, remembering how I lost control of my emotions and let _him_ take over.

_**I was fully justified in doing so Ame-chan; I was doing it for **__you._

My eyes narrowed though I chose not to respond while in Hinata's presence; I did not want to lose control again and freak her out.

I felt betrayed by the Hokage that was for certain. Though…I can understand why he wouldn't want to lose someone like me—I know too much about this village and its secrets—but that did not ease the pain—it only worsened it. He acted as though I truly was just a tool to him…I accepted the fact that shinobi were tools to their masters long ago, but I had always hoped that he didn't fall into that status quo. In the past he had shown kindness and support when I needed it, within reason, but nonetheless he acted as though he actually cared about me. All these years, I've tried to make myself believe that it was Council of Elders that were the ones to control my life—to make to final decisions, and pressure the Old Man into everything—but it seems I was wrong.

_You were right all along…—__—_

"Hikari?"

—_sama_.

His laughter rung throughout my mind before Hinata called out my name again and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"A-ah…hai, Hinata?"

I looked towards the girl in confusion.

"A-are you o-okay?"

I stared at her a moment longer before I smiled lightly and pulled down my scarf to let her see, "Hai, Hina-chan; sorry if I scared you."

She smiled at that; it seemed she started to relax around me.

"Ne, Hina-chan?" I called out after a moment, causing her to look at me, "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay at your house?"

The girl opened her mouth before pausing in thought, trying to find the right words to say, "O-otou-sama was v-very…e-ex-excited…to hear that you w-were b-b-back. When he f-found out th-that w-we were-weren't on the s-same team, he got u-upset…b-but he was even m-ma-madder when he f-found out you were st-staying with N-N-Naruto-kun."

Hinata had taken on an upset expression at that as I stared on in thought.

"Mm…he probably had the same reaction as me to the news of my living arrangements…" I said softly.

Hinata looked up at me in confusion with wide-eyes, as well as sadness, "n-ne…Hi-hikari-chan…you _r-really_ don't want t-to stay with N-N-Naruto-kun? I-I mean…y-you two ar-aren't even in the s-same apartment r-really…"

I fell silent at that, deep in thought, "Yes…I absolutely dread the idea of being on a team with him…much less living with him." I paused trying to choose my next words carefully, "honestly…I can barely stand to be in his presence."

Hinata looked really confused at that, and looked afraid to ask anymore, "B-But…I thought…"she fiddled with her fingers looking down, "H-he…_f-forgave_…you—n-not th-that a-anything was _y-your_ fault—b-but h-he was okay w-with everything _th-that_ day…h-he was ha-happy to have y-you b-back…as his _s-sister_…"

"_**That's**__ exactly_my point!" I shouted, shaking my head in anger.

"E-eh?"

I bit down on my lip, "He just…smiled and accepted it…that day, when I left the village…only you—and your parents—and Naruto were there to know about _me_." I chewed on my lip, "when I found out you were going to know the truth, I understood _why_…but I can't express how shocked I was at seeing _Naruto_ there. If anything, I expected…**Sasuke**, but not _**him**_."

I stopped walking—next to the Hyuuga compound, as we had finally arrived—and clenched my fists, causing Hinata to stop as well.

"He just…" I clenched my teeth trying to control my emotions, "He _smiled_ at me…he was so _happy_…that's _**not**__ normal!_ He hardly asked any questions either, he just accepted the fact that my name was going to _Uzumaki_ again and that we could talk to each other again. He still is mad…his reaction at the Hokage's the other day clearly shows that…but not at _me_. Any questions he has, he simply accepts any answer he gets—and from _anyone_—without asking 'why?'!"

Hinata looked up at me, afraid, "…b-but _you_ di-didn't do a-anyth-thing wrong…you only f-f-followed o-or-orders."

"It _is_ my fault!" she got started at my sudden shout, "I…I'm not the _main_ one at fault…that much is true…but I could have found a way to see him…to talk to him…if I really wanted to." My fists clenched and unclenched, "_they_ only had me monitored the first couple of years…after I graduated; they _stopped_. All they did was _told_ me not to see him—or any '_lower'_ person—but they didn't stop me unless they directly saw it. I had plenty of chances to go talk to him…explain myself…but I never did…because I was afraid to lose the life I had—family, friends…_status_—; the stuff I would never have if I was a part of his life! _**I**_ was the only, in the end, that stopped us from interacting…" I looked down as Hinata looked shocked at the new information, "for him to just accept that things are 'okay, now' for the two of us…to be '_siblings'_ again and _**never**_ get mad at me…to act like we're _so_ close…"I bit down on my lip harder, "it's not…humanly possible."

I glared at the ground, blood running down my chin from my lip, as my eyes glazed over, trying to keep my emotions from scheming me.

"It's been _four_ **years** since he last officially saw me—even **more** since we were considered '_siblings'_—and yet he openly welcomes me back and he acts like he knows _everything_ about me…we know _**nothing**_ about each other…" I unclenched my fists as my voice softened, "…I'm tired…of pretending to be someone I'm not…all my life, I have to be someone else…" my fists clenched up again, "Naruto…he _is_ my brother…but I don't want to pretend…that we're a _family_…_I don't to __**pretend**__ to be his __**sister**__—_not the way he expects me to."

I looked up at Hinata just as the gates to the compound opened and Hinata's father emerged, walking towards us.

"I just can't…"

Hinata gasped and stared at me wide-eyed as a tear rolled down the right side of my face—from my covered and scared eye—and down into my scarf.

"The way he's acting…it's not _**Human.**_"

* * *

**Kat:** ooooooo plot thickens! not really -.- but now you know more about hikari's own thoughts =O and a lil bit more of her past! i really dont like this chapter either but oh well ill live. Also, i'll upload Scroll 11 probably tomorrow, because im about to go out to a photo-shoot with mi cousin-i actually get to take some pics nd get paid this time! a mini/semi-intership! yatta!-since its round 11am here nd wont be back till late at night. so when i get the chance i shall upload the other chapters i have done =3 Sankyuu nd bye-bi!


	13. Scroll 11

**Kat:** I've just been lazy and lagging to post this =.= Sorry...

**Hikari:** *rolls eyes* at least your honest this time.

**Kat:** -.- im always honest. this time i didnt have a valid excuse thats it! Anyways, hope you like this chapter =D we've finally finished the Introduction Arc and moved onto the Zabuza/Land of Waves Arc! yatta! ALSO! Check out my profile for a picture of Hikari and a full summary synopsis of this story. =DD

**Disclaimer: Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass.**

**Claimer: Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari Ame Uzumaki.**

* * *

**Warning: This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possiblity of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may possibly be due to change in the near future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice. **

**Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari beign a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introducted, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

The sky shone brightly with pure sunshine one afternoon. It had been over three weeks since the day I had been officially assigned to gennin Team 7 and since Hinata and I spoke about my true feelings about my brother.

These past few weeks have be anything but easy for me. The others aren't too keen on what's been going on either, but they don't have to go through the humiliation of being belittled by their superiors.

A sigh escaped my lips as I thought back to all the daily missions that we had gone on; babysitting, walking dogs, fixing up some broken buildings—and not actually building anything either!; only painting and the likes—and even advertising for local businesses—such as Ichiraku Ramen.

There was nothing wrong with these tasks—_honestly_, there isn't—it's just that…they were those assigned to the lowest of the low in the shinobi 'food chain,' only rookie—usually only _first_ year, unless it's for a break in between higher ranking missions—gennin receive them. I perfectly understand as to _why_ Team 7 is taking on these tasks_, I do_…it's just that for _me_…they are humiliating! I am _nowhere_ near the rank of a rookie gennin—even when I was, I had never been assigned such things like weeding—, so doing such trifling acts is a stab at my pride. _Of course_, no one knows that fact besides Naruto and Hinata, and the very people that are assigning us these missions—_damn Old Man_—, so the others simply think that I am merely whining as they are about them. The fact that the Old Man and the Council is actually assigning me these missions, and not allowing me to take any high ranked ones on without the rest of my team, is simply demeaning and shows how they are trying to show that they still are the ones in control of my life—_not me_.

Though I think what is frustrating me the most…is the whining that the rest of my teammates are doing about these missions—even _Sasuke_ spent a full five minutes complaining once after we left the assignment room. It seems that the stuff that is taught in the Academy really has changed since when I was there, because we knew what we were getting into when we first became shinobi, while they did not—_or they simply did not care_. _They_ need these low ranked missions, for they need to develop character and responsibility…and most importantly, _teamwork_.

Even after these past weeks—nearly a month—they still aren't able to fully cooperate with each other.

_I will admit though, that I haven't been too helpful either. _

Kakashi has spent days simply training us, going over teamwork, and tactical formations for future missions, such as espionage and protection—_which at this rate, won't be for a _long_ time_. Though for the most part, it has been useless. Every step forward that we make, someone does something to cause us to take two back. I have cooperated in all the exercises, given my help when in return I would only be brushed off by my teammates, but what I have not done was put in any real effort towards building the bonds between anyone on the team—_which I think is making Kakashi-sensei hate me more…_—I only involve myself when needed to and never any more. Though the others…they will spend forever getting a routine right, and be so excited when they do, only to end up doing something in that moment—such as Sasuke smirking, Naruto making unnecessary comments, or Sakura flirting with Sasuke; causing the other to get upset—to make everything fall apart. Kakashi has been seen on numerous occasions by me, whenever he believes no one is looking, to look like he regrets passing us, but he refuses to give up.

_Which I don't know if it that's a good thing…_

_Today_…was no exception from such petty missions.

I quickly ran to my assigned location, atop one of the higher branches of a surrounding tree, and waited for my teammates—_it _still_ sounds so wrong, calling those three that_—to report in through our earpieces. Peering over the side of trunk, I was able to spot our current…_target_—it left a sour taste in my mouth to call it that—as I continued to wait for Naruto to start off the sound off—_who was it that decided to put him in the first position again?_—and as the seconds ticked by I started to get exasperated.

_How long does it take to cover 10 meters? I know he's not the most agile, but still!_

I closed my eyes in irritation before I tried to locate my brother's chakra, as well as the others.

_He's in position, so why the hell isn't he saying anything?_

My eye twitched in annoyance before I heard static, signaling that someone was about to speak.

"…Sasuke, I'm at point B."

Seems Sasuke had gotten as fed up as me and made the right decision to continue on with the mission.

"Sakura, I'm at point C."

"Hikari, point D."

Short and to the point, _as these things should be._

No one else spoke in their earpiece for a few more seconds and the four of us—Kakashi included—became agitated. _Finally_, static ran through it.

"Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it."

_Sometimes…I want to give him a good kick to the head…see if I can give him enough brain damage to actually _fix_ whatever damage he's already done to it…_

_**Heh, I fully agree Ame-chan~**_

I twitched, at hearing his voice for the first time in weeks.

_Why—never mind…I don't want to know._

"You're slow Naruto," Kakashi droned, "Ok, Team 7...Huh? THE TARGET HAS MOVED! FOLLOW IT!"

Sasuke and Sakura peeked out from behind the trees they were hiding behind, while Naruto and I looked down from the trees we were in.

Naruto suddenly pointed over to some bushes before whispering loudly—_it's not possible for him to do_ anything _quietly_.

"Over there."

Quickly, we all moved to hide behind more foliage that was closer to our target.

"Alright; do you have visual of the target?"

I looked down from the tree branch I was kneeling on and analyzed the forest area indolently. These missions were getting more and more ridiculous as the days went by. I was really starting to get plain out _bored_ from this.

I found Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto hiding behind vegetation on the contradictory flank of the clearance. Our objective was sedentary on the ground in the epicenter of the open area, downright ignorant to us. We had it delimited. I seized the earphone's button down to declare my response.

"Visual of the target definite," I reported with an undersized yawn, "Sorry." I deadpanned, wholly not remorseful—_which he no doubt could tell_.

I looked over at my team before looking at Sasuke, only to find him rubbernecking up at me. I looked at him with my jaded gaze, confused as to why he was doing that, until I realized he was waiting for my command, since I had the best view of the target. I waited only a moment, staring blankly at him before I finally nodded to him.

"We're ready to move in." I spoke ennui to the earpiece.

"How far away is the target?" Kakashi asked boredom evident in his voice that matched mine.

I simpered at that—_even though there was a chance he was doing it to mock me—;_ He was getting fed up with these missions as well.

"Five meters and closing," Naruto answered in irritation. "How much longer are we going to have to wait? I'm ready, just give the signal already."

_And _there_ is my point about teamwork…_

"Just because you are, doesn't mean everyone else it…" I muttered to myself.

"Hmm, what was that Hikari?" Kakashi asked tediously.

_Tch, he heard me._

Before I could reply, Sasuke's voice cut me off.

"I'm ready too."

I stared at the boy below me, seeing him smirking at me. I scoffed at that, he was backing me up on my statement—_teamwork at work_, I though with a laugh—though if he thought I was going to thank him with that stupid smirk on his face, then he's an idiot.

"So am I!" Sakura stated.

"It seems like everyone's ready, _sensei_." I lampooned.

"Ok…" Kakashi mumbled, staying quiet for several seconds, his annoyance seeping into his voice slightly.

I smirked behind my scarf—I saw Sasuke's widen as well—as I knew I was getting under his skin.

"NOW!" his voice rang out in our ears, with more annoyance—it seems he just _knew_ that we were being sardonic somehow.

With a low chuckle on Sasuke's part, my teammates ran out towards the target; Naruto hopping in the air and bellowing out as he did so. The target must have noticed because it initiated to flee from him and dead-on into my area. Naruto landed face first in a shrub when it darted. I shot down from the branch and landed ahead of him, stemming his escape and granting my brother enough time to get up and seize him.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed loudly, holding the cat to him tightly, "I got him, I got him."

"We can _see_ that, Naruto." I deadpanned as I stared at the scene.

His voice was so loud; a migraine was begging to come about because of it.

We all simply stood there and watched as the brown cat meowed angrily before it began scratching him to pieces. Sakura was giggling nonstop at his misfortune and Naruto was trying his best to get the claws away.

I sighed as I saw he was not making any progress and walked over to help as Sasuke reported back to Kakashi.

"Remember, our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says '_Tora_'…Make _sure_ there's no mistake."

The cat continued to screech, trying to scratch at Naruto's face as he fell on his back, screaming as the cat managed to land a few hits; Naruto released it, causing my eye to twitch_—If that thing gets away again…—_, as he tried to protect himself, and Sakura began to full out laugh at him.

I quickly sent out my chakra strings that were attached to my thighs and restrained the cat as he tried to run off. The thing stared up at me with big fearful eyes as it realized it couldn't move, while I simply gave it a deadpanned expression.

"Dogs are _so_ much better…"

Sasuke sweat dropped at me as he came over to confirm the I.D.

"Affirmative; we got a positive I.D."

"Good!" Kakashi's voice didn't sound the least bit excited in his exclamation. "Then '_Mission Find the Missing Pet: Tora'_ is accomplished."

Naruto began to scream at Kakashi over the transmitter, "CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE _CATS_!"

Sasuke sniggered slightly as he smirked at me, "Looks like you two _are_ related."

I deadpanned at him, "At least _we_ don't go around collecting cat prints, _Uchiha_."

His eyes widened at my words, which I then realized just what I gave away—it was something _no one_ should know. His expression darkened into a glare.

"_How_ do _**you**_—?"

"Meet back at the Academy to report in." Kakashi cut him off abruptly, his tone bored.

The connection cut off then and Sakura and Naruto removed their earpieces soon after.

Sasuke remained where he was and continued to glare heatedly at me. He opened his mouth to catechize me but was once again cut off as I jumped to the side, bumping into him, as I felt someone touch my hair near my ear. We both stumbled as we were caught off guard before he finally steadied himself and held onto my upper arms, steading me as well. We both looked at each other for a moment—_was that a small hue of pink on his face?_—before he pushed me upright and we turned our gaze to Naruto, who had his hand up in the air, signifying that he was the one who touched me.

My brother stared at us confused—and…_hurt?_—as he lowered his hand; Sakura, who had noticed the fact that Sasuke had had his hands on me, glared and screeched out.

"What's going on?"

I stepped away from the Uchiha slightly and looked at Naruto, "What…were you doing?"

He pursed his lips together for a moment before he chuckled, "Sorry Hikari!" he grinned, "You didn't take off your earpiece, so I thought I'd do it for you. Haha, I didn't think you'd get spooked so easily though; who knew you were so easy to scare!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'll have to remember that, if I wanna prank you in your sleep!"

I stared at him in for a moment. _There it was_…he got upset at my distance for a _moment_, before _everything_ is okay again…I bit my lip as I realized that he truly had no idea that I hadn't slept a single night at _our_ apartment—instead, opting to sleep over at the Hyuuga estate with Hinata…_without the Hokage's consent_…—since my arrival.

_Or he is simply pretending everything is okay again…_

I chewed on my lip for a moment longer before I chuckled, "It's okay, _nii-san_. I was so focused on keeping the cat restrained that I completely forgot about the headset." I tilted my head towards him, causing him to stare at me in surprise, "Thanks." I gave a closed eyed smile.

He simply stared at me before grinning and reached behind my hair, careful not to move my scarf down to reveal my scar, and removed the black thing from my ear.

The other two simply stared at us, if they noticed the awkward moment that occurred they didn't show it, before Sakura scoffed.

"Whatever…just stay away from Sasuke, he doesn't need any germs."

She then picked up the cat and cradled it in her arms.

I scoffed at that, "I could say the same thing to you, _Pinky_."

The word/color had become her official nickname from me; I have not _once_—since the exam—spoke her real name; I hardly even _think_ her given name. If she ended up pissing me off about something I would use her family name, which caused her to flinch and cower behind Kakashi or Sasuke.

Speaking of the Uchiha boy, I hardly called him Sasuke either; it was always Uchiha to his face. Every now and then, when I wanted to piss him off, I'd call him duck-butt or something of the sort. The only time I really say his name is if I'm talking to Hinata or reporting in about a mission.

I smirked at the girl, "_Besides_, I don't _want_ to be anywhere near a guy like him—hormone driven, _remember?_" I taunted, bringing up my comments of the day on the roof.

They both twitched in annoyance as they remembered what I was talking about.

"H-HEY—!"

Naruto and my laugh cut her off…well I _chuckled_.

"_Brat_…"

"I prefer _**Queen**_-_bitch, __**Uchiha**__._" I mocked.

All three of my teammates twitched at my logic and mouth—they still hadn't gotten used to the fact that a 12 year old _girl_ cursed…_a lot_.

The cat suddenly purred contently from Sakura's arms which caused Naruto to look at it and rub his sore face.

"Stupid cat…" he grumbled.

We all looked at him, previous conversations forgotten, as we remembered we had to report to the Missions council.

So—pain or no pain—we headed towards the Academy as requested.

* * *

The four of us walked through the town silently, earning a few strange looks from some people passing by, whether it be because of Naruto being…well _Naruto_, me—most people still haven't gotten used to how '_weird_', according to Sakura, I dressed—, or the fact that Naruto was covered in scratch marks. The cat though had finally calmed down enough for Sakura to hold it properly.

We discerned the tower in the distance and—even though I knew better—I hoped that the Hokage would assign us a decent mission this time. We were all getting restless, especially Naruto.

I sighed as we kept on walking along the path thinking of nothing in particular, though I was glad for the peace and quiet in my mind—well, it wasn't quiet…_they_ all were talking, it's impossible to block them out, even after 12 years…whoever said the dead were _peaceful_ were _insane_, but at least they weren't talking to _me_…nor was _he_ talking to me.

Suddenly I felt someone come up close to me from the side and grab my elbow; it wasn't threatening, though it was tight, so I merely glanced out of the corner of my eye, to see Sasuke before he pulled me to a stop slowly, as to not draw attention from the others.

His glare was burning holes into me as I simply gazed at him bored, though I knew what he most likely wanted.

"Jeeze, didn't you hear me before, _duck-butt_? I'm _not_ _interested_ in helping you in fulfilling your _goal_. Go ask Pinky, she'll be ecstatic…or even the Yamanaka girl."

His eye twitched slightly, but his glare stayed in place as his grip tightened. It seemed like he was too concerned with asking me his question to put up with my taunting.

"Earlier…how the _hell_ did you know that?" he spat out.

I frowned behind my scarf, glad that I had it in moments like these.

"Hmmm? What; you mean the cat thing?" I gave him a ridiculous look, "you mean that was _true_? Pfft…hah" I pretended to try and hold back laughter.

His glare faltered for a moment before it turned to stone again, and he tightened his grip once more.

"**Don't give me that bull—."**

"A-a-ah…no cursing duck-butt; _children_ shouldn't use such _vulgar_ words!" I lifted my free hand up and waved my finger in his face while tsk-ing; contradicting myself, since I always do it.

His face was…well it was priceless; it was a mix between fury and annoyance, which resulted in him looking constipated.

He opened his mouth to retort—yell at me, more like it–but I cut him off as I looked to the side.

"Hey Hina-chan! Kiba! Shino!"

Sasuke looked confused for a moment, looking the direction I was looking in, before he returned to glare at me, even more so when the three I called came towards us, as well as our other two teammates, who had heard the shout and realized we weren't behind them. I waved over to them and they met my spirited expression before waving back.

The large group came to a stop in front of us, Team 8 smiled brightly, while Sakura was glaring at me when she saw Sasuke's hand on me, and Naruto looked annoyed at the fact as well. Sasuke had then released his grip on me quickly, as if it burned to touch me—_I had nothing to do with it _this _time_; there were moments during training where I _actually_ burned him when he touched me—and simply opted on glaring at the people who interrupted—_saved me_—his interrogation.

"Hey guys," I said favorably, directing the conversation towards the other team, "What's up?"

Akamaru, who was perched on Kiba's head, barked his little yelp once in response. I smiled at the canine and reached over to pat him on the head; Kiba grinned, glad that Akamaru had taken a liking to me.

"Nothing much," he said in a laid-back tone. "Kurenai-sensei just keeps giving us these simple D-ranked missions. I'm getting real tired of picking up junk and babysitting a bunch of snot-nosed brats all day."

I smirked, "Sounds a lot like our group," I said with a chuckle. "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys got your first C-ranked mission by the end of the month!"

"Really?"

"Mm," I nodded looking at the three, "you guys have great teamwork, from what I've seen when I've watched you guys train. You're the perfect tactical team, so you guys should be going on some lower ranked missions in that forte soon."

This caused the three to smile—Shino's eyebrows moved up, so I can only guess—and Hinata to blush, while my three teammates looked shocked at that.

"H-hey! What do you mean, you've watched them train?" Sakura screeched out.

"No way are they better than us, Hikari!" my brother shouted annoyed.

I looked over at them bored, "I was invited to watch one of their sensei's lessons a while back_—the only reason I agreed to it though was because Hiashi-sama asked me to make sure Hinata's sensei was good enough for her, but now I actually am glad that I went—_, and _besides_ that, they actually go and train…_together_…in their _own_ time."

Hinata was fiddling with her fingers nervously and was blushing slightly as she stared at Naruto and Kiba grinned at my comments.

As my teammates were about to retort, Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head and into my arms, causing the boy to freak out and start apologizing.

"Hey Akamaru, you can't just do that! Sorry Hikari, he usually isn't like that."

"It's okay, really, Kiba; I don't mind at all."

He saw me giggle slightly at the act, realizing I didn't mind and chuckled, "He must really like you."

I pet the little ninken in my arms before holding him up to my face, "Mm, well I'm glad; he actually reminds me a lot about Namazake-kun."

Kiba looked at me confused, "huh?"

I looked up at him, "Ah, sorry; Namazake is my ninken."

His eyes widened, "Eh, you have a ninken too?"

I nodded my head smiling, "Mm, it sucks though since he's not with me anymore."

He looked confused before his eyes softened, "ah, I'm so sorry."

It was my turn to be confused as I tilted my head to the side, looking at him funny, "huh?" my eyes widened as I realized what he meant, "Ah, no, not like that!" I chuckled, "Sorry, that come out wrong haha; he's back _home_ at the moment, I didn't want to bring him with me here when I was still adjusting."

_Not if I wasn't sure if I was going to stay here or not…_

"Home?" this time it was Naruto that spoke up, "Eh, there's a dog in the house?"

I glanced at him before I realized another slip up, "ah, I meant where I stayed at before, sorry." I lifted one hand up to my face as a sorry while the other held Akamaru close to my chest, before looking back at Kiba, "A couple of friends will be bringing him over in a few months, but I still miss him."

Kiba nodded his head mentioning how he can't wait to meet him. I was about to reply when I heard Naruto shriek precipitously. I lashed around, but relaxed when it was only the cat messing with him again. The cat must have sensed Akamaru—_finally_—and was freaking out. Naruto was getting cut up again, affecting me to sigh cantankerously. How it managed to get out of Sakura's hold wasn't so much surprising, but it was just _too_ convenient that it ended up thrashing around on Naruto again.

"_Honestly_…I hate cats."

"UGH!" Naruto bellowed loudly, jabbing menacingly at the cat. "You stupid animal! I outta—!"

Sakura cut him off by giving him a smack on the back of the head. "Stop yelling at it Naruto!" she exclaimed angrily. "It's just a cat!"

I stared at the scene, not even bothering anymore to stop the girl, with a bored expression.

"But Sakura," he whined. "Look what it did to me." He pointed to his scratched up face and arms.

She crisscrossed her arms over her torso and grinned evilly. I think that was her attempt at smirking...

"It serves you right for grabbing it so harshly."

The boy groaned and continued to sulk that his precious Sakura-chan didn't care about him. I rolled my eyes and chuckled mentally.

_Could he ever get a break from Pinky and Sasuke's insults? _

_Actually_, now that I think about it, Sasuke didn't comment for once since he was interrupted. He kept silent during all of our banters, looking off to something else to shun eye contact with any associates of the other team.

I pooh-poohed at that, he evidently didn't contemplate them to be anything more than competition for his team. I wouldn't put it past him to think that they were actually below our team.

He caught my gaze for a moment and I rolled my eyes at him, turning my attention to my other childhood friend. Usually she is fine around her teammates and myself, she still stutters and gets embarrassed easily but she is comfortable, which caused me to immediately note Hinata's face becoming an obscurer shade of red than it normally is and she looked like she was beginning to sweat. My brows furrowed as I looked on in concern.

_Was she coming down with a cold due to our daily sparring sessions before bed?_

She kept glancing up at Naruto quickly before looking down to her fingers nervously. I allowed myself to relax before I smiled, watched her shy and timid gestures.

Her crush on my brother has lasted more than 6 years, and still remains strong—though…

_If anyone from the Hyuuga Clan were to find out about it, then things would not bode well…for either of them._

Hiashi-sama, Hinata's father, already has disowned her of her birthright as heir of the Head Branch—giving it to her _much_ younger sister instead—and constantly treats her with little respect. I had quickly found out all this information on my first night staying at the compound, and I was very upset about it; though I can understand Hiashi-sama's concern about Hinata leading the clan as she is now, he could have easily spent time working with her to improve her skills. Instead he practically throws her aside for three to four years and now that _I_ am around, he pushes the responsibility onto me. I have no objections to paying for my stay at his house, or training with Hinata, but to push his _duties_ onto me, when I am not even a member of his clan is horrible—_especially since he's her __**father**_.

I sighed at those thoughts; if he knew that Hinata fawned over the Kyuubi host—the fact that he got upset that I was supposed to stay with him, and he's my _brother_, shows his feelings on the boy—, then he might just fully disowner her as his daughter.

My lips pursed together as I noticed the concern and discomfort in her eyes and immediately came up with the solution.

I handed Kiba Akamaru before looking towards my teammates, "We need to go," I said before prodding Naruto in the direction of the Academy, "Hatake-sensei must be wondering where we are."

He grumbled under his breath but Hinata looked relieved.

Sakura twitched, placing a hand on her hip as she held the cat with the other, and glared at me, "It's your fault; _you_ were the one that was lagging! And you even dragged Sasuke into your slowness!"

I stared at her in dead silence as I normally do before threatening to hurt her—sometimes I do—, unnerving her, before blinking twice and looking away yawning.

Sakura's eye twitched rapidly before she blew up, "Y-YOU—I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME—YOU BITCH!"

"That's _Queen_ Bitch, to you Pinky."

Veins began popping out on her forehead and I think she was about to throw the cat at me. If it weren't for Team 8 having huge sweat drops at our behavior, before Kiba burst out laughing, then I fully believe she might have done it—judging by how hard she was holding it, causing it to hiss and struggle.

"Hahaha, wow you were right, Hikari! Haha, your team _is_ screwed up!"

"Told you." I deadpanned, causing my own teammates to sweat drop, and Sakura's temper to increase.

Sakura opened her mouth to yell at me some more before Kiba cut her off, "See ya 'round then, Hikari." Kiba answered, glaring slightly at the cat in her arms—Akamaru didn't seem too fond of it either.

I nodded my head indifferently, "mm, see you."

Just as I was about to walk past the pink cladded girl towards my brother, Hinata spoke up, causing me to turn towards her, "H-Hikari-chan…"

I smiled at her, "hai?"

"D-do you still w-want t-to tr-train to-tonight?"

I smirked at that; it was our way of getting me out of going '_home'_ with Naruto, so he couldn't complain about me coming in '_in the middle of the night'_, when in reality I was staying at Hinata's house until an hour before the boy woke up, where I would then teleport myself over to my room acting as though I was there all night.

"E-eh, _again_?" Naruto asked, "Don't you guys get tired training all the time at night?"

I held my hand out in thumbs up, completely ignoring the boy, "_Okay_; same time, same place?"

Hinata simply nodded, her face flushed from when Naruto spoke.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, Hina-chan! Bye Kiba, Shino." I nodded once to each of them before continuing down the path, pushing Naruto along with me, with Sakura—who was still furious—and Sasuke following close behind.

* * *

The four of us arrived outside the room where missions were assigned; Naruto looking around in slight awe. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, silently asking him what he was doing.

He looked at me before rubbing his neck, "Haha, I'm still amazed at all these new rooms in the Academy! I had no idea that stuff like this were here."

_Ah~, that's right; these three were only allowed in the general rooms while studying here._

I nodded my head jadedly, "Mm, there's plenty more rooms then this one in the Academy. _This_ is only the main room for missions, but there's plenty more designed specifically for Chunnin and Jonin alike; also the Hokage will from time to time, depending on the solemnity of the mission, assign them from his office at his residence."

His hands dropped as he stared at me in awe from the new information, "_Really?_"

The other two stood off to the side; stare at me in similar conditions; though Sasuke was glaring at me suspicion as well. _Oh well,_ this information won't give me away, it can easily be obtained with proper research.

I placed a hand on my hip as I looked back at Naruto, "Yup. There's also a Jonin lounge—you can see it from the outside by its sign—on the 4th floor in the east sector that stretches throughout the entire floor," I pointed to the stairs separated from the others leading to the high floors, "you'd be able to reach it by taking those stairs right there—_**don't even think about it, Naruto—**_" I said firmly as I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes, before I shook my head and continued "There's research rooms throughout the vicinity—certain ones require a specific rank to enter—, a weight room is located in the 3rd floor's east sector, an arena used for official matches—such as the _exams_—resides in the far north sector on ground level that takes up 4 floors in height, and there's even a medical wing in the east sector on the 2nd floor."

I fiddled with the ends of my bandanna as I waited for the information to process.

"That is so _cool_!" I stared blankly at my brother, though a smile was tugging at my lips.

"Hmm…you think so?" I lifted my hand up to my face to inspect my nails bored, picking at the dirt under them from the mission, "There's still more or course but that's just the basics…Actually…" I paused, "There are classes that are offered to shinobi of Konoha in specific areas of importance: espionage, tactics, physics, solo assignments, strength improvement, chakra control, history of the nations…anything you can think of really that every shinobi should know at some point in their lives."

"Eh, really?" this time both Pinky and Naruto spoke. Sasuke was staring in interest now.

"Anyone can take them as long as they are at least gennin ranked." Naruto's eyes glinted again as he grinned at that, "_though_, for a gennin to take any of them, they need permission—basically a recommendation—from their sensei or the Hokage himself." His face immediately, "Once you reach Chunnin rank, you can freely sign up for the classes on your own, but you will have to pay a fee for each course."

The three were in an overwhelmed silence before Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me.

"How would you know all that?" he smirked, "Especially since you're so directionally challenged."

My eyebrow twitched at that, "Tch, in your dreams Uchiha." I flicked some dirt from my fingernails at him, causing him to twitch in annoyance, "…_I_ know that, because I actually _read_. It's all common knowledge within the ranks of Konoha Shinobi; and if you bothered to go to the library once in a while and learned about your own village, then you would know that."

_Just…not in all that detail or where they are located…but he doesn't know that…_

He glared at me and opened his mouth to retort but the door to the missions' room opened and Kakashi's head appeared in the doorway, boredom evident on his face.

"Oi, what are you all doing just standing there; the mission was completed thirty minutes ago, hurry up."

We all tensed up at his sudden appearance before we moved to enter the room. I was the last to enter after Sasuke which meant that none of them saw the barbed look Kakashi gave me.

_Shit…he must have been listening in all this time…_

I bit my lip as I passed by him—another moment where I was grateful to the makeshift mask of mine—only to have him close the door behind me and stand directly behind me. I showed no response to having his actions but I unnerved inside. I honestly did not want to be on his bad side; it would be a great benefit to have connections with someone as powerful as him.

Suddenly my attention was drawn from the Jonin to Sakura who was practically jumped by the large woman who had requested our help. She snatched the cat out of her hands and clutched it to her chest tight enough to suffocate it. I sighed as I watched the awkward reunion with the rest of my team.

"Oh, my poor little Tora! …Good little Kitty-Kitty. Mommy was so worried about her naughty little fuzzy kitty! Yes! You could have died!"

Naruto rubbed his still sore face while grinning in satisfaction.

"Stupid cat is getting just what it deserves!" rubbed in the blond to add insult to the poor cat's plight.

"Maybe, but it's no wonder he ran away. The poor thing can barely breathe," commented Sakura with a worried frown.

Sasuke and I shrugged indifferently as we stared at the scene before looking at each other, noticing the gesture, and looked off to the side with a sound of awkwardness.

Soon the woman—who was actually the daimyo's wife—left with her cat being smothered in her arms and Kakashi stood at our sides as we reported back that our mission was a success. The Hokage and Iruka nodded before shifting through more papers on the desk.

I hoped that the Hokage might have changed his mind about such low ranked missions and would give us something other than cleaning a river or babysit again. Hell, even going to the next noncombatant village to run errands or assisting one of the Academy senseis teach their class would be better than what we do now; those _are_ D-ranked—closer to C-ranked, but still ultimately D-rank—missions, so we should be able to do them!

"Now then…" The third began, reading a piece of paper he held in his hand. "For team 7's next mission, we have several available tasks…Huh?" He paused, earning strange looks from the elite shinobi, before glancing up at me for a moment and looking back down at the paper, "Among them…babysitting the _chief counselor_'s three year old, helping _his_ wife to do the shopping…or taking up _his_ potatoes-"

My eyes widened for a moment before narrowing—causing Kakashi to narrow his own on me—as I bit down on my lip as it set in my mind that the missions were all requested by the Council; realizing that all the missions that were given to us were really meant for _me_.

_Those damn bats; they truly are just trying to show that they still _control_ me!_

"NO WAY!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, cutting him off.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, trying to control my anger.

"No thank you! That's _boring_! Give us something different to do; something amazing!"

I couldn't agree more. Sasuke seemed to be thinking the same thing. Sakura though, looked _annoyed_; she didn't want to do anything else.

_She was actually content with doing these simple tasks?_

Kakashi looked like he wanted Naruto to shut up, most likely not wanting to be lectured later about how he 'couldn't control his students.'

Iruka stood from his chair and looked at Naruto, shocked that he would disagree with the Hokage.

"Don't be fools!" He exclaimed as the Hokage sighed, "You're only _beginners_! Everyone starts out doing grunt work!" He motioned towards Kakashi. "Even _Kakashi_ has weeded or babysat for a mission when he started out! You get experience so you can work your way up to the biggest things!"

I looked over Kakashi and saw him tilt his head in confusion as he looked to Iruka.

_He doesn't remember pulling weeds…he probably never did…well neither did I. Low ranked missions-yes, but not _this_ low._

"_Hikari_!" I looked over at Iruka, as he dragged me into the conversation, "_Tell_ Naruto that these missions are what _every_ gennin goes through when they start out!"

I stared at him blinking; _was he serious? He's practically spelling it out for them that I would already know this stuff, like Kakashi._

"Oi, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the man, "Don't drag Hikari into this; you'll get her into trouble!"

I stared at him wide-eyed—_Naruto_…—just as Iruka did, when he realized his mistake, causing him to send me an apologetic look as well as to the Hokage.

"Just give us a good mission already! We've done tons of small stuff! Can't we get some action? Babysitting is not a mission; it's just a stupid-OOWW! "

Kakashi punched Naruto in the back of the head to shut him up. Naruto went crashing to the floor as we all simply stared at him.

"Will you put a lid on it?"

We continued to stare at him with bored expressions—this honestly wasn't all that new to us; Kakashi has lost his temper with him and done similar things before—as he wiggled on the floor, holding his head and whining.

The Hokage's face morphed into a serious form as he leaned towards the five of us slightly. "Apparently, Naruto needs an explanation of just what these duties are. You see, every day, our village receives many requests. For everything and anything; from babysitting to assassination." He then went on to explain the missions and how they are ranked.

Naruto finally calmed down and turned around to face us as he completely tuned out the Hokage's lecture.

"Hmm…I had pork ramen for lunch yesterday…so I think I'll have miso ramen today." He looked over to us. "What about you guys?"

"I think I'll get the beef flavored kind today," Sakura whispered back.

"Mark me down for pork guys," Kakashi said, leaning over to us, trying to be inconspicuous in his action.

I hummed to myself quietly, "Chicken sounds pretty good to me."

I turned to my other teammate.

"Uchiha?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes before answering. "…Miso."

"Are any of you even listening?" The Hokage exclaimed loudly.

We simply glanced at the Hokage bored to death as Kakashi apologized for all of us_—"I apologize about this Hokage-sama, he's still a bit of a blockhead"_—, in a very unapologetic tone. Naruto glared at Kakashi before he faced the table and opened his mouth wide.

"I don't want to hear it!"

This caused Iruka to get mad again and pull me back in, "_Hikari_, he's your brother; make him be _quiet_!"

I sighed simple staring at him, causing him to get upset at me.

"H-Hikari—!"

I cut him off, "Are those your orders…" I shifted my gaze to the Hokage, who was staring at me seriously, "_Hokage-sama?_"

He stared at me, as did the others in the room, before he nodded slowly.

I kept my gaze leveled on him for a moment longer before I lowered my head slightly, "As you wish…" I suddenly appeared behind Naruto and clamped my hand over his mouth as he was about to start yelling, "…Hokage-sama."

I then pinched a nerve on his neck near his Adam's apple, with chakra, added to my left forefinger—which wasn't covered up by my gloves—, before releasing him and reappearing in my previous location.

The people in the room stared at me with wide or narrowed eyes—Kakashi—but then quickly looked at Naruto when he pointed at me yelling…only no sound came out.

When he realized this, his own eyes widened and he quickly clutched his neck, obviously attempting to shout out in concern, even though nothing came out again.

The Hokage looked on in interest before he hummed to himself and looked at me, "You temporarily—**unfortunately**—paralyzed his vocal cords, am I correct?"

The observers looked on in amazement at that statement, while Naruto freaked out even more, before glaring at the Hokage when he heard what he mumbled.

I leveled my gaze with his before nodding stiffly, "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Hmm…remarkable; though I have to say I'm shocked that your shishou taught you that."

I scoffed at that before smirking, "As if; I _had_ to learn that on my own…to _use_ it on that _loudmouth_."

He stared at me in shock for a moment before he burst out into a laugh. When he calmed down to a mere chuckle he smiled.

"I never thought I'd live to see—or hear—the day that _that_ person was actually silenced."

"I got my ass kicked for it though." I mumbled, though Sasuke and Kakashi must have heard for they smirked, "I was in the hospital in critical condition for a month." This caused them to widen their eyes and purse their lips together in thought.

I looked at them glaring, before my attention was shifted to my brother as he attempted to speak again. I pursed my lips together before looking at the Hokage. He stared at me before he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto." The boy turned his attention to him, "Do you understand now why you do these missions? Will you stay quiet on your own now, and accept this?"

Naruto nodded stiffly, though it was clear to those of us on his team that he was simply doing to get out of the bindings. The Hokage looked at him a moment longer before motioning to me to resuscitate his vocals. I smirked as I knew that the previous conversation was not over with Naruto before I nodded my head.

"As you command, _my lord_."

I calmly walked towards Naruto this time and stood in front of him. I stared into his eyes as he did the same to me. His eyes…they were the only thing that the two of us shared; though mine were cold and shielded while his were as open as the sky. When I did nothing but stare at him, a flicker of pure fear crossed his eyes before quickly disappearing and a smile found its way to his face.

I sucked in a sharp breath, loud enough for him to hear, and clenched my teeth as I realized he was doing it again; hiding his _true_ feelings towards me. My eyes hardened and narrowed into a glare—his eyes had wavered for a moment when they saw my glare; he _**knew**_ that _I_ knew what he was doing and what it did to me—before I quickly reached up and pinched his neck again. I then spun on my heel, my face stone, and briskly walked back to my spot next to Kakashi and Pinky.

"Hikari…" I heard him mutter as I walked away and he regained his ability to speak.

I looked at the Hokage emotionlessly, "If that is all _Hokage-sama_," there was such venom in the term that he no doubt caught, "then _please_…_get on with it_. The time we spend wasting here, is what we could be using to complete missions."

He looked at me, aware of what caused my mood change, and nodded while those around us were tensed up at my disrespect towards the man who I was just so dutiful to.

"Then Team 7, you next mission is babysitting the head council member's grandchild, a D-ranked—"

"No way!" Naruto cut off, "I refuse!"

Iruka twitched and stood up to yell again only to get cut off as well.

"I don't want to hear it! All the Old Man ever does is apologize and then give me a lecture! But it's not fair, there's more to me than the trouble-making screw-up the old man thinks I am!"

Iruka and the Hokage's faces softened at his exclamation; mine would have too if I hadn't been pissed off about earlier.

"Very well," the Hokage said with a smile. "Since you put it that way; I will permit you to attempt a C-Rank mission, usually reserved for Chunnin. It is regarding the protection of a certain individual."

"Alright!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air and jumped to his feet. "Who is it; some Great Lord, the Daimyo, a Princess?"

I rolled my eyes, "_Those_ would be B-ranked missions; for they would obviously be at risk of having enemy shinobi attacking."

He deflated at my words and tone, "H-Hai…"

"Compose yourself; I'll perform the introductions straightaway. You'll be escorting a client to Water Country," replied Sarutobi. "Please invite him in."

At that, we all got quiet and looked to the door, awaiting the man anxiously.

_Finally; we're getting something worthwhile to do! I just hope that Naruto—_even thinking his name at the moment left a sour taste in my mouth—_doesn't get careless and say something he shouldn't._

The first thing that appeared from behind the sliding door was a bottle of sake. I narrowed my eyes at it.

"Tch, the person obviously has _crappy_ taste; that's only Futsuu-shu sake, the lowest of the low." I thought aloud in a mumble.

My teammates sweat dropped at my words, Pinky muttered something along the lines of '…told you she was a drunk…' before a large man with a beard and mustache came out and leaned against the doorway.

My eyes widened and my mouth opened in a silent gasp.

_No way…_

"What's going on here?" the man took a large drink from his—_cheap_—sake can before scanning the four of us over with hazy eyes; he was obviously on the borderline of being smashed. "They look like a bunch of snot nosed brats; especially the midget with the idiotic." He took another swig. "It's a joke right? You kids aren't really ninjas?"

There was no doubt about it; the man was who I thought he was, what with his haughty attitude. My eyes narrowed as it seems he had yet to recognize me, due to the alcohol.

_He still can't hold his liquor…_I thought with a sigh.

Naruto was laughing and looking back in forth between Sakura, Sasuke, and me. "Who do you mean? Which midget; which idiot?"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as Sasuke and Sakura moved closer towards me—as they realized I wasn't going to move—with Naruto at the end of the makeshift line. Sasuke and I were almost the same height, only a few millimeters apart—him being taller—while Sakura was a centimeter or two shorter than us, leaving Naruto to be the smallest.

It still took Naruto a few moments in silence, to finally figure out that he was the shortest.

"**I'll kill him**! I'll _demolish_ you! _Let me get my hands on him!"_

He lunged towards the man, causing team 7 to sigh, before I grabbed his arm and Kakashi grabbed the collar of his shirt, holding him in place.

"Wrong. You can't demolish the client, Naruto; _it doesn't work that way_."

I let go of him when he started to calm down and sighed before but fixing my gaze on the man in the doorway intently. He glared right back at me.

"You got something to say too, _little girl_?"

My eye twitched at the term, "_How many times have I told you—_" I muttered, before glaring at the man and shouting, "**Don't** call me _Little Girl_, _**Bakayaji **_[1]?"

He opened his mouth to retort, "What the hell did you call me li—?" he froze, squinted his eyes on my form, leaning forward slightly, before his eyes widened and he pointed at me with the hand he held the sake bottle in, "_Y-you—_!"

Everyone looked between the two of us confused; the Hokage and Kakashi had narrowed their eyes.

"E-eh; how the hell do you know my sister, old man?"

I glanced at Naruto emotionless before brushing him off, causing him to deflate again.

The man regained his composer—as much as a drunk person could—and took a step closer to us, ignoring the questions that hung in the air because of his—and mine—outburst.

"I am Tazuna. A bridge builder of ultimate renown. Until I'm safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll be expected to protect me…even if it costs you your lives!" He glared at Naruto pointedly. "That includes you midget." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Naruto twitched again and veins popped out on his forehead as he attempted to charge the man again, only to once again be held back by Kakashi and myself.

Tazuna looked at me for a moment before looking down at his sake and muttered to himself, "Damn, I'm going to have to hide my sake now."

My eye twitched and I scoffed as I heard him, "_Funny_…I was just about to say the same thing, _Bakayaji_." I placed a hand on my hip smirking, "and like I'd ever drink such _cheap_ sake."

He twitched before he turned around and exited the room. Once he was gone Kakashi and I let go of Naruto again, and Kakashi was trying to subtly glare at me.

Sasuke decided that he had enough with all of our behaviors and turned his attention back to the Hokage and Iruka.

"How long will this mission take?" he asked in apathy.

The Hokage took his pipe from his mouth and scanned us over again. His eyes stopped when he landed on me before his eyes moved down to his paper as a small grin passed over his face.

_Why is he grinning?_

I stared at him with narrowed eyes in confusion and suspicion.

"The journey to the Land of the Waves will take a maximum of three days on foot for a party of your size. If all goes well, you could be back in a week's time."

He nodded and we all bowed our heads to him respectfully before moving to exit the room.

"Hikari."

The Hokage's voice stopped me in my tracks before I slowly turned my body halfway to glance at him.

"Don't forget to go and tell Hyuuga Hinata that you'll be leaving today; we wouldn't want her to get confused when you don't show up for _training _tonight."

I sucked in a breath as I fully turned to face him, "You _know_?"

He interlaced his fingers and laid his chin atop of them as he looked at me, "_Of course._ Hinata's father came to speak with me about it the moment he found out." my eyes narrowed, "He had quite a lot to say about the fact that you were with _Naruto_ instead of Hinata, and that you two now only had the chance to practice at night."

I stared firmly at him before speaking levelly, "And your response _was_?"

He smiled at me, "That as long as you were comfortable and happy, I had no objects to anything."

I silently gasped as my eyes widened. My mouth opened and closed a few times as I struggled to find the words to say to the unexpected response. Finally I drew in a deep breath and calmed my face.

"…thank you…"

With that I spun on my heel and walked out of the room where my team stood waiting, confused at the exchange. No one said anything other than Naruto, who was grumbling the whole way about how he didn't have an idiotic face.

* * *

Once we were outside, Kakashi walked in front of us, his expression overly cheerful.

"Okay team!" He said, boredom lining his words yet again. "Meet at the gate in 1 hour. Bring enough supplies to last you a week. But, make sure you don't over pack or you'll be slow on your feet."

We nodded as Kakashi performed a hand sign and vanished.

I was honestly surprised that he hadn't mentioned the fact that I seemed to know our client, nor did anyone else.

Naruto smiled brightly all of a sudden and pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah I did it! I'm awesome; I got us a real mission!"

"You're so full of yourself Naruto." We looked over to Sakura. "And now we have to escort some alcohol addict—we've already got one on our team, and that's _more_ than enough—to his country; sounds _great_ to me."

I glared at the girl, "You're simply jealous that you've _never_ tried the stuff."

She flushed red, "I-I have to!"

I smirked, _obviously not._

"_Whatever_, I'm going to go pack—one hour is soo not enough time to pack an entire _week's_ worth of clothes—; don't want to make a bad impression." She waved over her shoulder at Sasuke as she ran off.

"We should get going too, Hikari-chan!" Naruto grinned at me.

"I'm going to Hyuuga compound." I deadpanned.

"E-eh? Why?"

I looked at him as though he was an idiot, "You heard the Hokage; I need to go tell Hinata that I'm leaving. Hiashi-sama will raise hell if I leave without saying anything." I muttered the last bit to myself.

Realization lit up on Naruto's face before he nodded, "ah, that's right! Well you better hurry, so you can come home and pack!"

I gave him a jaded look, "Mm…that won't be a problem."

_All of my stuff is at the Hyuuga compound; all I'll have to do is grab it after telling Hiashi-sama and teleport to Naruto's apartment._

"'K! See ya then!" He took off down the road, happiness radiating from him.

Despite my anger and hurt at the boy's actions, I couldn't help but smile at his hyper-active nature. I sighed before I began to head towards the direction of the compound. I stopped however, when I realized that Sasuke was still standing there before he moved to walk next to me. I raised an eyebrow at that and resumed walking, only to find that he truly was walking with me.

"…stalking is a crime Uchiha."

He scoffed at that, "As if _anyone_ would stalk _you_." I muttered an 'I wish', "My house is this way, brat. Besides, knowing you, you'd get lost on the way to the Hyuuga compound in five minutes."

"_Shut up Uchiha!_" I glared before I realized that he, in his own egotistical way, was being a good teammate and trying to help—even though this time I didn't need it—me.

I stared at him as my eyes softened before I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, "Just admit it Uchiha; you just can't get enough of me."

He sneered before looking to the side, "Only in your dreams brat."

I smiled lightly underneath my scarf, "More like nightmares, _Uchiha_."

He rolled his eyes at me before we walked on in silence again.

After a few minutes we had gotten to the main gates of the compound and as I moved to enter Sasuke grasped my wrist firmly.

I looked at him surprised before I deadpanned, "Manhandling and holding someone against their will is _also_ a crime, Uchiha."

His eyes twitched, "I am not—whatever," he shook his head, "You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"You know which one."

"I told you already…I won't have your babies. I'm _straight_; it means I'm into _guys_, not **mutated ducks**, so the answer is a definite no; just like it was 2 hours ago." I said completely serious.

He twitched—not just his eye either, a full body one—and his grip tightened as he shook in irritation, "_**You—!**__ Answer my question, __**now!**__"_

I stared at him in silence for a moment before I sighed, "Fine…I'll tell you how I know about your little cat obsession," cue irritated twitch, "just let me go, Uchiha; happy?"

He relaxed slightly and smirked, "…Slightly. But I still don't trust you; you'd run off if I didn't hold you back."

I sighed and gave him a slight glare, which he returned with slight amusement, making it less cold.

I scoffed and looked back forward. "_You know me too well."_ Sarcasm dripped from my tongue.

His smirk only widened and he looked back forward as well. "…I've made an effort." He taunted, "But, I wouldn't consider myself to be anywhere close to finding out something _interesting_ about you."

My turn to scoff, "Keep telling yourself that, Uchiha."

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes at his response before looking down the path. I opened my mouth to give him some bullshit answer.

"Hikari-sama?"

The voice came from the gates of the Hyuuga compound, causing us both to look up in surprise at the jonin who called out my name.

"Ah…Kō-san."

The Hyuuga member pursed his lips as he saw Sasuke's hand on my wrist, "What's going on here?"

Sasuke reluctantly let go of my, upset at being interrupted once again.

"Nothing, senpai. Uchiha and I were simply talking about our new mission."

I straightened up and placed a hand on my hip as I stared at the older man. Kō stared at us in suspicion before he realized what I said.

"Mission? Then, shouldn't you be on it right now?"

"It's a C-ranked mission; out of the village. So we need to pack before meeting up with our sensei in…" I paused and looked up at the sky, "36 minutes."

Sasuke looked at me, surprised that I knew how to tell time in such an old method, before he looked away when I caught him staring.

Kō said some words of amazement that we already got a C-ranked mission before he straightened up.

"Have you informed Hinata-sama or Hiashi-sama yet, Hikari-sama?"

I sweat dropped at all the 'lord/lady' terms he used; such is the fate for someone in the Branch Family I guess.

"No, I was just about to go inform Hiashi-sama now; is he in?"

"Ah, you just missed him actually; he was called in for a mission an hour ago."

I stood there thinking for a moment before I nodded, "Mm…in that cause, would you mind informing him of the circumstances; as well as Hina-chan?"

He stood at attention, causing me to sweat drop again—_it was a question, not an order…_—, before he nodded enthusiastically with a smile, "Of course, Hikari-sama; you are Hinata-sama's best friend, I will do anything you ask." I pinched the bridge of my nose while Sasuke stared at the man like he was an idiot, "I was just about to go to Hinata-sama, I will tell her immediately."

Nodding, I said, "Thank you senpai." I turned towards Sasuke, "I'll see you in 32 minutes, _Stalker_."

The boy twitched and opened his mouth to retort as I walked past the gates, "Oh…and thanks."

Seeing as I heard no reply, only a scoff before his footsteps retreated, I assume he was caught off guard by that. I smiled lightly at his behavior as I made my way towards the room I was using, next to Hinata's.

_Maybe he hasn't changed _that_ much after all._

* * *

**Omake**:

"He must really like you."

I pet the little ninken in my arms before holding him up to my face, "Mm, well I'm glad; he actually reminds me a lot about Namazake-kun."

Kiba looked at me confused, "huh?"

I looked up at him, "Ah, sorry; Namazake is my ninken."

Shino finally spoke up, startling us, "I take it he likes sake?"

I looked over at the boy before I smiled, "Haha hell yeah. That's all he really drinks!" I laughed, "Ironically…he _only_ drinks daiginjo-shu sake."

Shino nodded, "I can understand why."

The others looked at us in utter confusion as I ran up to Shino and put my arm around his shoulder grinning.

"Looks like I just found my new drinking partner!"

[2]

* * *

**Terms:**

1. Not an actual word, more like a play on words instead. Combo of Baka and Oyaji [old man/insulting term for father]. It can also be a play on the word Bakayaro [literally stupid jerk, but can stand for asshole, moron, etc.]. My friends and I in Japan use this every now and then when we joke around with each other or the others' older brothers or family.

2. Namazake is a brand of low level/weak sake, while daiginjo-shu is one of the finest qualities of sake made; it's actually considered to be the most expensive brand in the world at the moment, starting at around 44319JP¥/US$550 per 750ml/25oz bottle. Also Futsuu-shu (what Tazuna is drinking) is considered the lowest kind of sake, as said in the chapter; it wasn't just Hikari's opinion haha.

* * *

**Kat:** hope you all liked this chapter! It was by far most thee longest one I've written so far. I do feel bad about not having written anything for what happened in those 3 weeks but I just had such a bad case of writer's block that I decided to go on and write the beginning of the Zabuza/Land of Waves Arc; which is why theres a lot of explaining and info in this chapter over actual dialect. =/ gomen. Ooooh and sorry about all the sake references in this once haha, it cause my cousin and I went to Karaoke with some of his coworkers while I was writing this chapter up, from mi phone haha, and they drank lot so it just sorta slipping in subconsciously lol. Well R&R and I shall post the next chapter/scroll up soon. =] Dont forget to Check out my profile for a picture of Hikari and a full summary synopsis of this story. =DD


	14. Scroll 12

**Kat:**So apparently, this has been sitting in the Doc Manager for almost a month now,when I thought I had published it. =0= Gomen...

**Hikari:***rolls eyes*

**Kat:** -.- Regardless...I need your help guys! Me being me, well I lost the next 3 chapters somehow, this one was also deleted and I had to rewrite it. Problem is...I don't remember what I wrote for the other ones, and now I have a terrible writer's block for this Arc, well the majority of it.  
So I want _your _help! Give me ideas of what you want or think should happen during the Zabuza Arc. _Key thing_ that I need help with: I intend to have Hikari's identity revealed to the others, the fact that she's the person they knew as a child and thought had died in the Massacre. I can't remember what I had planned, 'sides bits and pieces but I don't really like those anymore. I really need the help in order to move on with further chapters,I could always make a half-assed version that really makes Hikari a Mary-Sue, but no one wants that, right? So Help me out please!

_**Send me a message with any ideas you have onegai!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Hikari Matsuri, in no way, shape, or form owns the anime and manga series 'Naruto' and any of the ideas, characters, or plot lines in it. They all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. She Never has, and never will own the series, so don't sue her poor ass.

**Claimer:** Hikari Matsuri, does own her original character, Hikari Ame Uzumaki.

* * *

**Warning:**This Story contains mild, possibly strong, use of profanity. As well implied Sexual themes & possibly In Future chapters, strong sexual acts might occur. Possibility of 'Lemons' & 'Limes' for future chapters are currently small, but that may possibly be due to change in the near future. Due to this the rating shall remain 'T' until further notice.

Lemme say this, regarding any comments or thoughts about Hikari being a Mary-sue...All the cannon characters appear to be either strong or weak when they first make an appearance. They are either perfect or losers. Later on in the series you find out what made them who they are, and helped shape them & their strengths. Though regardless, they all grow in some form as the story progresses. The same goes for my character. I took this-and the way Kishimoto-sensei created his character's, their pasts & skills-into account when I created Hikari. As such, please keep this in mind and take it into consideration when judging Hikari's character. In a regular manga/anime, you either hate or like a character when they are first introduced, but your opinions usually change as the series progresses; and I hope the same will apply for my character.

You have been warned.

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari-Ame

"Alright; road trip!" Naruto jumped up and down anxiously, ready to leave the village.

After grabbing one of the bags that I had yet to unpack, and stuffing some new rations into it, I had teleported myself to the nearly untouched apartment the Hokage bought for me and got Naruto before we walked towards the main gates.

He had talked the entire time about nonsense, and I had gone back to pretending to be the good sister, and made small talk with him every now and then until we finally reached the gates where the rest of our teammates stood waiting.

That was 45 minutes ago, 25 minutes spent here _longer_ than we were supposed to.

Kakashi and Tazuna had not shown up yet and the four of us were waiting for them, bored out of our minds, other than Naruto of course. Our backpacks hung off our shoulders lazily as we sat and stood around the entrance of the village. Sakura sat beside me—though still a good meter away—and Sasuke stood against the wall on her left. Sakura and I watched Naruto prance around happily, ready to get a move on.

"Yatta! We're going on a _real_ mission!" Naruto continued to shout out while we all simply stared at him bored.

_Finally_, Kakashi and Tazuna walked up to the meeting location. I kept my eyes on Naruto when Tazuna moodily asked him what he was blabbering about. Sakura began standing but I stayed down for a moment longer before I stood up with a sigh. We then walked out of the gates and we looked around.

_It feels good to be out of the village again; to be able to travel. _

A smile tugged at my lips.

Naruto looked around excitedly before he bellowed out, "This'll be my first time out of the village! This is gonna be awesome!"

My smile faded and I sighed, _Even if it is with these guys_.

Tazuna shook his head and sighed in annoyance before he turned to Kakashi.

"Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of him? He's a joke!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "There's no need to worry," he said in a bored manner, "I am an elite Jonin and I will be coming along."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared before he pointed at Tazuna angrily.

"Hey, never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake, and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm gonna be a Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name's Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it!"

"Hokage are powerful and wise; you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"AH! Shut-up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do, everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja, including you!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Heh, you can become Hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be nobody; a loser."

Naruto snapped and tried to attack Tazuna again, Kakashi holding him back once more.

"I told you, you're supposed to protect the client, not attack him." he then looked at Tazuna again bored, "even with this knucklehead here, you don't have to worry."

Tazuna rolled his eyes before they fell on me and he smirked, taking a large gulp from his sake bottle.

"I'm not worried at all. I know I'm in good hands, eh _little girl_."

The others looked at me confused, while Kakashi narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion. I twitched and glared at the man.

_I'm gonna kill that old man before we even get to the village if he keeps opening his mouth._

"Don't touch my sake, and you'll be fine, _Bakayaji_. I don't need your cheap hands infesting it."

The man snorted before he opened his mouth to retort.

"Oi, geezer; don't bug my sister! And stop being so rude to the people protecting you; Respect us!"

I frowned and narrowed my eyes at Tazuna when he started to walk off, right after telling Naruto that he would never respect him.

_That man never changes._

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

Kakashi had to hold him back again to keep him from attacking Tazuna with an all-out barrage.

"I said **no,** you idiot." He looked at Tazuna's retreating back with a slight glare of his own; not liking that he was being completely disrespectful.

Naruto was released and he stomped off towards the head of the group, not wanting to face anyone in his current mood.

We all sighed at this, thinking that it was going to be _long_ mission, before walking after him in silence.

Though I wasn't sure how long it would last…

* * *

**Three hours later…**

I had an eerie feeling all morning; it had been over three hours since we left the village and no one had really said anything. Actually, that wasn't the case, Sakura kept on trying to get Sasuke's attention and act like she was excited about this mission; Naruto was still grinning as he led the way happily, finally learning to ignore Tazuna's bad mood. The only ones that didn't speak were Sasuke, Tazuna—who was constantly drinking his sake—, Kakashi, and me.

What was bugging me though, was the fact that none of them—even Kakashi—said anything to me or Tazuna about how we knew each other. They were obviously curious when we spoke to one another before, so why were they holding in their queries?

"Um, Mr. Tazuna?" I looked to the other side of Sasuke and listened to Sakura.

"What now?" he looked at her bored of out his mind.

"You come from the Land of the Waves, right?" She looked kind of nervous about her questions but she continued anyway.

"What of it?"

"Um…Kakashi-sensei…is there ninja in that country too?"

I rolled my eyes "humph."

Sakura turned and glared at me, "What; you got something to say?"

I looked at her, "Not to you Pinky, to the academy's teaching methods."

"What?" she spat out.

I stopped walking and placed a hand on my hip, causing everyone else to stop as well.

"You're _supposed_ to be the smartest from the graduating class, right?" I said bored, though she caught on to my mocking tone, "Then if you don't know about which villages have shinobi or not, either the class was full of idiots—,"

The girl glared at me as Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Naruto let out a yelp of protest.

"What'd you mean, Hikari? We never learned about any of that stuff!"

"—_or_ the Academy's teaching criteria is seriously lacking." I deadpanned as Naruto confirmed my statement.

I looked at Sakura, "Learning who the village's allies and enemies are is vital to survival on a mission. You need to know which nation is where, if it's one of the 5 Great ones, and if they have a hidden village; otherwise you could end up dead." I paused, "If you were on a mission such as the one we are on now—where we aren't supposed to have shinobi encounters—, and you come across a foreign shinobi who is also on a mission and you attack them without knowing which village they are from or if they are our allies, then you could end up causing a huge problem for our village and possibly even a war."

Her eyes widened as did Naruto's—_looks like I said too much, __**again**_—before she opened and closed her mouth a few times. Finally she pursed her lips and glared at me again.

"_Okay…_" she crossed her hands over her, "But _that_ wasn't my question!"

I sighed, "I wasn't _trying_ to insult you…and technically, it _was_, seeing how you asked my opinion." I gave her a pointed look.

Kakashi then took it upon himself to intervene before a possible argument could erupt.

"No Sakura; not in the Land of the Waves; but…in most as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local customs and cultures…most other lands have their own hidden village where a ninja clan resides."

He pulled a scroll from one of the pockets on his Jonin vest and tossed it down to her. She caught it shakily and stared back at him, confusion written on her face.

"That's a map showing all the ninja countries and their capitals. For most of the countries on this continent, the ninja villages serve as the military force."

He continued on about many things that I already knew so I toned him out and decided to think about the month I'd spent in the village. Things were moving smoothly, so smoothly that it was kind of suspicious.

Kakashi was still speaking about the shinobi countries and their leaders before he began to praise the Hokage. We all looked at him when he finished; the other three—Naruto and Sakura were the most obvious—took on looks of shock and doubt, thinking about how the old man could be such a great shinobi. I let out a small sound of discontent; I was well aware of how important the man was, even though I had never seen his skills in action, but above all else, I was still feeling betrayed by him, so that clouded any admiration for the man.

"_Wow_! Hokage-sama is the _best!"_ Sakura suddenly shrieked out, voice overly sweet.

That caused me to roll my eyes, and it seems Kakashi did too, for he gave them all a blank look.

"HEY! You guys just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?"

The three tensed up for a moment before Naruto and Sakura began to laugh nervously while Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Kakashi then chuckled and walked up to Sakura, placing a hand on her head.

"But, don't worry. There are no ninja battles in a C-ranked mission. So, you can relax."

"Then…we won't run into any foreign shinobi or anything like that?"

"Of course not! Hahaha" Kakashi chuckled as a dark aura encircled me.

"Didn't _I_ just say the _exact_ same thing?" I muttered in annoyance, causing Sasuke to smirk as he heard me.

"Well," he paused, "who would believe _you_, brat?"

I sent a dark glare in his direction and muttered a few curses, causing everyone to sweat drop at me, before I fell silent again.

* * *

**Kat:** 'Cause I know almost no one reads the little intros, I'm repeating myself...

**I need your help guys! Me being me, well I lost the next 3 chapters somehow, this one was also deleted and I had to rewrite it. Problem is...I don't remember what I wrote for the other ones, and now I have a terrible writer's block for this Arc, well the majority of it. **  
**So I want _your _help! Give me ideas of what you want or think should happen during the Zabuza Arc. _Key thing_ that I need help with: I intend to have Hikari's identity revealed to the others, the fact that she's the person they knew as a child and thought had died in the Massacre. I can't remember what I had planned, 'sides bits and pieces but I don't really like those anymore. I really need the help in order to move on with further chapters,I could always make a half-assed version that really makes Hikari a Mary-Sue, but no one wants that, right? So Help me out please!**

_**Send me a message with any ideas you have onegai!**_


End file.
